The Crew: A Street Racer's Journey
by Synergy2048
Summary: There's no category for "The Crew" So this is the closest one for now. A fan story following events between/after Ubisoft's The Crew follows a young driver, Jake Ryder with a crew of 5 going on a Journey around the United States of America while on a revenge mission to go after a driver from the 5-10 MC.
1. Jake Ryder's Backstory

**Author Note Update 7/1/18:** _"I'm probably not going to write a sequel for the Crew 2 after all. Reasons why is due to time and how much material I have, and really I don't have much of a plot other than the main characters going into legal street racing, traveling to the regions again to these events and rising the ranks to defeat a #1 racer, pretty much the same story as this one. I don't know, I just don't have time like I use to and rather not write the same plot over again, though it would be a mix of NFS Prostreet & NFS Payback's street leagues concept. Then again I'm still thinking of teams and plot at the moment, so I guess I just need more time for ideas, maybe wait till more game updates for the crew 2 come out / new cars. **7/4/18:** Possibility I won't do ProStreet-like story and instead maybe NFS The Run type of story._

Jake Ryder was born and raised in the West Coast of the United States, specifically Los Angeles California. Raised into liking cars and racing, Jake was interested in the JDM car culture as a kid, even during the ricer trend from the early 2000s. While he got over the flashy mods entering high school, money was hard to come by, having to work part time at a car scrap yard where most of his earnings was just sorting parts to nearby vendors willing to buy them. By this time he turned 16yrs old in 2006, Jake was excited to discover that he had passed his driver's license test at the DMV, ready to drive a car while also fantasizing himself riding inside a Nissan Skyline R34 or a fast supercar from any of the European car companies. As of course, he didn't have the money to buy any of those cars, and his parents would rather have him buy his own instead of borrowing theirs which was a Toyota Prius. Either way, he would refuse to drive hybrids and favored good ol petrol powered modified engine cars. Still, it would take plenty of overtime back at the scrap yard and all he could do is wave/brag his new license to his friends in high school.

One of his high school friends going by the name Maxwell was also a car guy, sharing interest with Jake and talking about the best Japanese cars to drive during lunch or even in class. Maxwell was bummed that Jake got his license before him, though his parents had already planned on buying him a car which Jake apparently lacked. As a month had passed, Jake still didn't have one, but unfortunately for him his friend also got his own driver's license while receiving his car first, a used Honda S2000. Jake was Jealous of the car he had, seeing it had a lot of options for a modified street racer. Still trying to earn money, it was too tedious to get the amount for the cars he wanted in the JDM lineup. Just when he was about to give up, he discovered something surprisingly at the scrap yard one day.

Jake found a black Toyota Sprinter GT Apex in a row of impounded cars with the engine still in good shape and was slightly modified. Right away he wanted to buy it before it would be turned into a scrapped cube, talking to the owner/boss. The owner tells him it was not for sale as Jake begged to do anything to have it including spending all the money he earned for it. However, the owner made a deal for him; if he could work overtime for a few more weeks, then he could have the car, promising Jake it will not be ordered for scrapping as he agreed instantly. Eventually after the long week had passed, he had now owned the car for himself, building his car up out of scattered parts he found at the junkyard that were at least in good condition and were compatible. Despite not having the essential performance parts for his car, his driving was what brought out the power in his junk ride and turned out to beat other high school kids including his friend racing all around Pasadena. Winning some betting money over amateur street races, Jake was now able to builds up his Eight-Six with at least cheap but starting performance parts for his ride. Eventually, he would get into drifting, buying a set of Cooper Tires that were a cheap alternative to Hankook including Falken. They weren't the best to him, but he had a budget, working off of them and getting into drift races on vacant parking lots. Winning a number of street races got the attention of the more skilled drivers around the county, offering Jake to come and race with the big boys against faster, more modified rides in newer spots around LA. With a cocky attitude, Jake agreed to take off with them, followed by Maxwell as he dropped out of highschool and ran away from his parents' house. As the two took off with their new group of drivers, both Jake and Max never regretted their decision.

Running with a couple hotshot drivers, Jake continued to modify his Eight-Six, now riding with more legitimate performance parts and body kits other than the amateur/ricer mods he had starting out. The races got faster and rougher, racing the best in the county. Jake would prove his worth with the gang of drivers he rode progressing his driving skills, almost reaching near perfection to his crew as he stood out from the pack. Instead of winning just a few hundreds of dollars, Jake would earn a few thousand, as well as from betting hustling rival drivers. His crew was earning payout across parts in Los Angeles including night drift sessions in the east canyons of Chantry Flat, Mandeville and the supposedly haunted canyon of Turnbull.

As Jake entered his mid twenties, the race scene began growing bigger in the LA county as sounds of engines echo across towns and hills, setting the mood of underground street racing as night always fell. Jake's friend Maxwell would get more involved with the new developed motorclub as drivers of Jake's team now establish themselves calling their motorclub "The LA Street Rats" With a president now running the team it was then where the motorclub tried to stationed themselves, making a goal to make LA their home turf against other motorclubs or street race gangs that drove around the county. Little did they know, a dangerous street race gang had already taken territory in these spots.

Calling themselves the Black Tigers, they were a Korean street gang that happened to street race in the area. However, they were a dangerous criminal syndicate involved in weapon/drug trafficking, stationing themselves in LA just west outside of downtown. The Street Rats, including Jake, make their first encounter with the gang at a Koreatown district at night, as they got road blocked by the Black Tigers' gang on an empty intersection. 3 black cars surround them with one of them riding an exotic, a modified black and red Lamborghini Sesto Elemento driven by the BT leader, calling himself Shang. They warned the Street Rats to back off from their turf; any challenge against their drivers would be faced with consequences. The Street Rats including Jake were not threaten by them, despite the crew only driving JDMs and a couple Euro sports cars, while the Black Tigers seemed to have exotic and hypercars, making the Street Rats seemed outmatched. However, they didn't realize how dangerous they were at first, involved in planned robberies, hijackings of tankers, electronics vehicle transports, as well as gun crimes. Thinking over by their set of cars, the crew decides not to engage the rival crew in the district, turning back to find other spots to claim while avoiding their drivers as much as possible. Unfortunately, Jake would make a big mistake days later, meeting a girl in the district that would upset the opposing gang.

Jake had a thing for women at the time, always wanting to impress and charm any attractive girl at race meets just to take along and possibly go another level with them. One day during noon hours he took a drive in busy streets down the Korean district in LA. Taking a break at a teriyaki restaurant, he came across an Asian girl outside the restaurant in pigtails wearing a black buttoned top, a flannel skirt with heel boots, and high black socks as Jake approached her coming outside. Right away Jake began charming her until she was interested in setting with him outside. The girl called herself Mika, talking to Jake for almost half an hour while eating. Though Jake would have made a move on her, he was actually interested in what she was talking about, specifically cars and performance modifications mentioning that her ex-boyfriend introduced her to those things. Jake wanted to hang out with her more, but the girl felt nervous in doing to. She told Jake that she didn't want her ex to spot her being with him, but Jake insisted and took a drive with her. He later has her go home requesting her phone number, acquiring it and driving off as she quickly ran inside her home. For a first, Jake wanted to have a relationship with Mika rather than going around all the bases and move on to the next girl he sees. The next day he calls her for a night out in the same area they met, but she sounded nervous on the phone, mentioning her ex again. Convincing her, they make a date back at the restaurant, but she was still wary, thinking her ex would show up. Jake asked her to calm down and enjoy the time but she demanded to go back home before they could have at least some fun together. Jake decided to take her back, but as he was about to leave the parking lot, a few black cars block his way out including another familiar one. Jake recognized the cars as the same group that stopped his crew from going ahead. Mika tells Jake it was him, referring her ex to the Black Tigers' leader, Shang.

Jake was pulled out of his car and knocked down on the asphalt as Shang gave a few kicks on his body and face until he reached out his gun. Mika shouts at him to stop, saying he was just a friend, only for Shang to recognize Jake being with the Street Rats. However, instead of killing him, Shang spares his life only to leave him on the ground sending a message to his crew. Shang walks off, demanding Mika to get in his car and warning her of meeting other guys, stating she was his trophy and should never leave him, threatening to kill her. They drove off into the night with Jake left bloodied in the parking lot. He was founded by a crewmate from the Street Rats and was taken back to an HQ in Santa Monica, realizing this gang meant serious business.

Things don't get better for the motorclub however as Jake and a few members were on their way to a warehouse to change out their stored cars until they saw smoke coming out of the garage door. A plume of smoke engulfs them as they open the hatch. Their cars were on fire, having no way to put it out as they called a fire department to deal with the situation. As the flames were extinguished moments later, the crew was left devastated. Most of the cars stored inside were their best built rides for street races in the city, as they, including Jake, search inside wondering what might have caused the fire. They spotted some melted gas canisters as well as a shattered window, turning out to be a break in with their cars set on fire with gasoline. As they figure out who probably caused it, Jake gets a message from his phone. It was Mika's ID and number, but the message didn't sound like her talking. It was a consequence by Shang and his gang; after what Jake did setting a date with the Leader's girl, they set fire to the Street Rats' warehouse asking for a street war against them by sabotaging their chances and destroying their best cars. All the crew had were just low built rides leaving Jake with just his AE86 when driving over. The crew almost blamed Jake for the mess, but he had no idea that the girl was with Shang. The motorclub president was furious of the Black Tigers; this was an act of war to the Street Rats as street racing was not going to be the only thing to settle it. Though Jake wouldn't seem to approve of it, the crew leader had no choice. However, they needed a contact to help get their rides back if not faster/expensive rides. Surprisingly, Maxwell knew a chop shop dealer that could give them jobs. However, it now involved more serious crimes rather than just reckless driving. Jake and his group opposed the idea, but there was no other alternative to get easy money in this situation.

Street racing only became a side thing for the Street Rats as their way to try and bring money and better cars. Now it was all about boosting and even hijacking trucks with gasoline or electronics as it became more of a desperate turn around for the motorclub just to lead what has become a street gang war. Sabotaging contraband from the Black Tigers was also keen but they didn't seem to have any firepower before until now. Arming themselves with pistols, SMGs and few assault rifles / Molotov's, they were prepared to take down any Black Tiger that gets in their way despite some lack of shooting skills. With Jake on the other hand, Mika would still be in contact with Jake behind Shang's back, almost becoming a help for the Street Rats. With her knowledge of the Black Tigers when with Shang, she gave away warehouses of their contraband as well as their cars. They burn or destroy their goods including their cars as payback for their own warehouse. As a result of this, the Black Tigers were losing power over the illegal trade market in LA as the Street Rats sabotaged their networks in the city by cutting off their pipelines. They hoped to resort back to what they once were as just a motorclub with things calming down and the bloodshed / death of some members had finally stopped, but unfortunately, the Street Rats would become the new crime syndicate in the city with corruption from their club president.

During the gang war between the two as well as a cooldown of the two sides, the president would make deals behind the motorclub's back. Using the contraband that was meant to be destroyed in the warehouses, The Street Rats were now the ones making the blood money, and to Jake and half of the motorclub, this was unacceptable and not what they joined up for as street racing was becoming less of a thing for the crew. Even talking to the president back at the HQ, he embraced the trafficking stating it was easy money to afford faster exotic cars despite lack of betraying their own code to racing always. Even right-hand man, Maxwell, was against the leader's new orders, regretting to give that contact that started their crime spree as they were now starting to become the Black Tigers themselves, leading the Street Rats into a dark path. Between the arguments with Jake in the middle of it, all he could say was that this would bite the president's ass some day, and sure enough karma comes down on the leader days later.

During a race meet in the industrial district in east LA where some of the Street Rats and their club president were meeting, crews from the Black Tigers make a drive by shootout on the parking lot where the meet was taking place. As word came back to the HQ in Santa Monica where Jake, Max and few crews deciding to stay, news was given that the club president was shot and killed as well as few more members. They realized Shang was not going to stand down while the Street Rats were slowly crippling their syndicate, and by doing so, they killed their leader in order to bring them down the easy way. However, that didn't seem to matter with half of the motorclub thinking they lost their president already from the corruption. Despite their leader now out of power and throwing a streetracer's funeral a couple days later, the Street Rats were in dire need of someone to lead them and to bring back what they were originally established as being a true street racing gang. Jake becomes a candidate for the club despite being rather young and was a recent member. However, he had the highest skills in driving/racing including oath and leadership for the crews of the Street Rats, as this would be his influential strongpoint to be voted in as the new club president. Dealing with the Black Tigers on the other hand, Jake would find a peaceful way to settle their scores with them. The only way to settle an agreement was to obviously race for it.

Ever since racing around LA including involvement of the gang war between the two sides, Jake had risen through the ranks with the Street Rats which gave him the driver seat to lead a sub crew as well as club president of the motorclub in general. As for vehicles he also upgraded for the better. After involvement of jobs from boosting cars and receiving payment from the crew's contact, Jake would earn himself an import coming across from the pacific. What was offered to him was a Japan imported blue Nissan GTR (R35), a car that he dreamed of wanting as he took the keys without any thought. Using the rest of his job earnings including street race money, he modified his R35 to his liking, speed and control, giving him the advantage in a number of street races, as well as escapes from the cops and rival crews. As for the girl, Mika, Jake was still able to meet her in secret. Though she was watched by BT members outside her home, she found ways to escape out of sight and out of the district, sometimes meeting Jake from the HQ or in higher areas like Beverly Hills. Both would form a small relationship, yet it became more risky for Mika to continue sneaking out of the district as she remained staying there, meeting on social media. A few days had past after Jake's transfer as club president. It was time to make an agreement to Shang and the Black Tigers, not worrying about what happens when they meet face to face. Jake would call Mika to inform Shang to meet at midnight back at the spot where they met, offering cash and no bullsh*t as he agreed to come over, bringing Mika and his crew. Jake does the same for support.

Midnight had struck as the two sides met at the same plaza parking lot that started everything. Both crews get out of their cars and approached each other, some holding handguns and micro SMGs. Shang starts joking to Jake to how he became the new president, while Jake stepped up and made his solution.

Jake: _"We settle this the right way. Both of us, we race one another in a long race outside the city and back."_

Jake throws the bag of money in the middle as Shang picks it up to inspect. He demanded Jake to race his best drivers first in order to give acceptance to race him, asking for what deal to make before they could agree to terms. If Jake wins, The Street Rats can move in on their territory and be left alone, however he also wanted Mika to be set free. If Jake loses to at least one of Shang's drivers, the Street Rats stay away from Koreatown and keep the rest of LA. Lose to Shang, the motorclub must leave the city entirely, while Mika had to stay with him. Both make a deal starting tomorrow night with 2 days to race. Unfortunately, Jake appeared to be outmatched by what Shang was driving. The two best drivers of Shang he believed he could take in his R35, riding in maxed tuned JDM cars while Shang was driving a Sesto Elemento. Maxwell, now Jake's Vice President, knew what to do about that.

Maxwell showed Jake what he was taking about back at the HQ the next day. He shows him a car underneath a sheet, pulling it away only for Jake to make a big smile on his face. However, for the two racers, Jake still used his R35 when meeting them near a freeway entrance at the same time at night, making a race on a freeway circling around Los Angeles. It was a clean race; going around full circle through light-medium traffic, they make their way back in less than an hour with Jake taking the win by a close finish. Shang thought he got lucky as it now became his turn to race him, thinking he had no chance in his Elemento and assumed he had beaten Jake already in terms of car spec. However, Jake had a secret weapon for the coming day, meeting in the afternoon at Santa Monica Beach.

Both the Street Rats and Black Tigers met at a parking spot near the Santa Monica Pier for the two to race. Shang, along with Mika on passenger seat, drove in and step out to wait for Jake and his main crew to arrive. Out where the road goes downhill from the cliff to the highway, they saw the drivers along with a red hypercar rolling in the lot. Shang wondered who it was as a red Ferrari LaFerrari decided to join in with the meet, only it was not just some random driver who pulled in. Out came Jake Ryder with a new set of fast wheels, approaching Shang. The LaFerrari was supposed to be for the old Street Rats President, bought by the stolen contraband money as the last leader wasn't able to drive it. The car was passed down to Jake by Maxwell as a chance to beat Shang in this final race. Mika smiled as she became amazed by the new car, while Shang wasn't impressed, realizing his money was used to buy that car in the first place. He wasn't feared, but was ready to race Jake around Oxnard and round back. The race would last till night fall, setting up around the exit of the parking lot. Mika was responsible to start the race as the two rev their engines for the signal to go. Giving a wink to Jake, she lifted up her arm and waves down to signal the drivers to go as the two zoom out of the parking lot and on to the highway. Once the two had disappeared, two other supercars suspiciously come down the hill and follow the two ahead. Something was not right.

About a quarter way in the race, Shang kept his lead over Jake, weaving through mild traffic. Jake didn't make an attempt to pass until driving out of Oxnard and passing Camarillo. At this time, it was already turning sunset as Jake was leading ahead, until the two supercars from before had reached up to the two. Turns out it was Shang's drivers along with passengers who were out to sabotage if not take out Jake in the middle of the race. The passengers were carrying SMGs, aiming at Jake with traffic passing by. Jake was now racing for his life avoiding the gunfire, taking shots on his car as he focused on not getting shot. Shang just speeds off down the freeway with the chaos happening behind. Freeway drivers were also panicking from the gunfire swerving out of control, sometimes in the way of Jake and the chasers as they try to avoid them. Using the traffic, Jake tries to squeeze around gaps, managing to fool one chaser by blocking him in the congestion. However, one was still on his tail still firing shots. At one moment the driver got along side Jake's side as the passenger began to aim at him. With quick thought, Jake slammed the brakes as the shooter misses a mag full of shots with Jake behind them. Approaching them was a construction gap as Jake makes the driver follow behind through the closed section. The chaser runs out of ammo, attempting to run Jake off the road by shunting his back end. Fighting for control, Jake fights with the last chaser, grinding paint and smashing through more debris until coming up to a construction zone of a new overpass and into gravel. With little path left till reaching closed dividers, Jake needed to head back on the road, desperately finding a way back and to lose the chaser. Ahead came slabs of cement wall laid on mounts of gravel that made a small ramp aiming back on the race path. With the chaser about to make a side hit, Jake punches it and hits the makeshift ramp, launching him over the dividers and landing roughly back on the main freeway. The chaser however hits the ramp on the side, barrel rolling still within the construction zone and flipping around violently into a complete wreck, killing the driver and passenger. Jake escapes but was far behind from Shang; where he passed was Castaic Junction, making a turn around and heading on the 5 freeway back to LA. Jake still had road to catch up as he makes his way on the 405 (San Diego Fwy) and passing by The Getty Museum, spotting Shang's car as he tried to catch up with him. This race was not over yet.

Now changing to the 10 freeway west back to Santa Monica Pier, Jake was not going to let Shang get away with the win, knowing he attempted to sabotage him. As Jake got close, Shang was doing everything he could to not let Jake pass. Suddenly, Jake shunts the back end of the Elemento, taking no chances and sacrificing his LaFerrari's bodywork by stopping Shang by any means. Shang would also do the same, now beginning to fight Jake as the two attempted to ram each other off the road. They were getting close to the pier with only one last tunnel to go through to decide who was going to take over LA. Pieces of bodywork fall off from each side hit, and the freeway was narrowing in with only one lane going into the tunnel. Just meters away, a traffic car was about to get in the way of the right lane. Desperate to get through, Shang finds an opening on the left side and takes it, while Jake stayed on the right, knowing it was a big mistake. Going into the tunnel, an oncoming car was approaching Shang with no time to pass. Shang breaks for the other lane on the left side but loses control as he got T-boned on his rear side with the oncoming car. From the parking lot where the crews came back to see who was going to come out of the tunnel first, Jake's crew including Mika heard the crash, worrying for the worst. But on the right side, Jake drives out first as the Street Rats cheered for him driving back in the parking lot, winning the race with a damaged LaFerrari. Some of Shang's crew head back into the tunnel only to find a totaled Sesto Elemento with Shang still inside but still alive, knocked unconscious and bloodied on his forehead. Meanwhile, Jake was brought out of the car to celebrate the victory. Maxwell comes in to grip hands and a quick back hug, while Mika runs towards Jake with a big hug and a surprising kiss on the cheek, now free from Shang's control over her. As Jake's crew looks back at the car, they were kind of devastated by the damage, but were shocked to find some of the bullet holes, realizing Shang was cheating his way to win and to kill Jake using his best drivers that followed them. The 4 hour plus race was now over. The Street Rats now take over Koreatown, and the Black Tigers were no more, losing their territory and power in the city as the Street Rats went back to their HQ to celebrate with some drinks. While Jake thought he was going to have a happy ending, something terrible would happen a few days later.

Already going out with Mika officially, Jake was now invited to Mika's home with no trouble from the rival crew, bringing along Maxwell to introduce himself to her. They arrived in Jake's R35 with Mika waiting outside and waving them in. They got out to talk on her porch, explaining everything that happened during the race, relieved that it was finally over and hoping now they could spend time together, or so they thought. They hear motorcycles from the distance but thought it was nothing, until the noise got closer as they stood up to see what was going on. Jake suddenly gets a voice mail on his phone.

It was Shang: _"You think you have won, Street Rat? No one wins when I lose, and no one takes away my trophy. Hope you spent a good time with her."_

As Jake quickly realizes, the riders came around guns drawn. Jake immediately tells his friends to get down and take cover as a storm of bullets rain on Mika's porch and home. Shang's goons empty their clips and ride off down the road. Jake and Maxwell get up unscaved, but Mika was on the ground shot acouple times on her adamant, not ducking down on time. As she struggled and panted in pain on the ground, Jake rushes in tears to her body telling her she was going to be okay, only to discover her wounds as he tried to apply pressure on them. Maxwell tells him to chase after the goons as Jake quickly runs to his car and chases after them to Shang's location, leaving Maxwell with Mika. Jake furiously weaves his way around traffic and catches up with the riders, not following them far as they drove to a large abandoned warehouse. Jake was unspotted from a far end of the block as he calls for backup for one last job against the leftover Black Tigers crew. However, Jake attempts to sneak in the factory, having an SMG still in his trunk and a few magazines. He finds an unguarded entrance around back to sneak in the warehouse.

Inside were the remaining members of the Black Tigers and their cars. It turns out they were leaving the city but not without one last dirty move on Jake and his friends as sore losing payback. Shang was there with a bandage over his head, talking to the riders if the job was done. Jake was hiding behind an ammo crate finding some molotov's and extra ammo as he moved to another position. Finding a gasoline tank near a bunch of cars, Jake releases gasoline on the floor and throws a Molotov on to one of their vehicles leaving a trail of flames ingulfing the warehouse with smoke. Part of the warehouse catches fire, stirring confusion as the crews/henchmen look for the culprit who started the fire. Jake throws another Molotov, this time on some oil barrels near a couple vehicles causing an explosion. Jake gets spotted unfortunately as shots were fired on him, getting out of dodge. Shang follows his direction with his gang surrounding Jake behind a half wall. Outnumbered and with little ammo, Jake thought he was done for until hearing gunfire from the distance and screeching cars. Shang's group circles around as Street Rat crews charge in the warehouse firing their weapons they still had. Shang orders his guys to take care of the rest, taking care of Jake himself and fires his gun around the wall. Jake was gone as Shang wondered where he went, finding a stairway that leads to the roof. Shang heads up and searches, only to find no one up there, still believing Jake was around hiding behind the air conditioners. Shang searches but finds nothing. Suddenly Jake comes around and tackles Shang, knocking his gun away as he tries to fight him on the ground. Shang punches Jake off and fights back. Unfortunately for Jake, he was almost outmatched as Shang knew some tae kwon do and strikes down Jake with some kicks. Jake knew some fight moves but was no expert. As he tried to get some punches but gets blocked and kicked in the chest or face, getting knocked down a couple times until he struggled to get up. Shang grabs his gun and aims it at Jake. Talking to him as he struggles up.

Shang: " _You should of stayed away, Street Rat. Was pretty stupid of you to come here."_

Jake stands up slightly dazed: _"You really are a cheating scum."_

Shang: " _Says who? You and your sh*t crew shouldn't have cross our turf in the first place. You tried dating my girl, and now look what happens, the b*tch got shot up because to you, you got herself killed._

 _Jake: "You shut up about her. You're the one who tried to kill her you piece of sh*t… and I won't let you get away with this."_

Shang: _"Yeah, well better hope she's dead, because you'll be meeting her once I take this shot. Say your prayers, Street Rat."_ (Takes shot but gun gets jammed)

Jake rushes and tackles Shang, punching his face while getting pushed around only for Shang to get on top of him while holding his throat.

Jake still tries to talk: _"You should have.. left us alone.. after that race,.. we made a deal."_

Shang: _"A deal I can cross my fingers to, Street Rat. Come on, you really think I would play fair to your street racer game? Well I'm no street racer. This was my city, and I could change the rules however I want._ (Takes out a pocket gun) _And if things don't go my way_ , (Aims) _I could always turn the tables."_

Suddenly, Shang gets shot on the side of his head with sprayed blood on Jake's face. Turning to see who shot Shang, it was Maxwell holding a smoking pistol, making a comeback line: " _More like flipping the tables you sore f*cking loser."_

Maxwell helps Jake up and tells him the Street Rats had won and the Black Tigers are gone for good. Jake asks about Mika, leaving her with other members as Maxwell helped out in the final fight. He apologizes to Jake as he tells him she didn't make it, leaving him feeling bitter sweet of the victory, losing the one girl he actually loved rather than just an easy hook up. Jake wanted to go back to the HQ, feeling empty.

Jake was depressed for about a week, not feeling like driving or hanging out with the crews. It was only when he got convinced to go to a gentlemen's club south of Downtown LA with Maxwell and few other guys. After watching almost nude women and convinced to have a two-girl lap dance, Jake at least snapped out of the thought of Mika's death, going back to charming / womanizing again and back to cars. However, Jake wanted to forget about what the Street Rats had gone through, cleaning up remanence of the past president's corrupt mistakes by settling disputes of rival crews by racing once again. They kept their firepower for self defense of members but used it at a very last resort. Their rides were secured at a new storage warehouse locked tight with a few members responsible with the keys. As for Jake's damaged LaFerrari, some serious modifying and restoration was done, taking about a year to perfect. The Street Rats made Los Angeles their home turf, beating out any rival street race crews that dare to challenge them, keeping their territories around the county. However, it would take two years for another motorclub to invade their turf, taking control of almost all the United States including the west coast. The motorclub they would now face would call themselves "The 5-10 Motorclub" A new threat was coming, only for it to change Jake's life entirely and putting him on an adventure with a new diverse crew of drivers.


	2. Alicia Santiago's Backstory

**Rewritten: 6/7/18**

Alicia Beretta Santiago was born and raised southern east of the United States, specifically in Port St Lucie, Florida. Having a Cuban father and Italian American mother, she was raised of Cuban/Italian decent. Alicia was first introduced to cars when she was just 5 years old, having an uncle who was car tuner and garage owner established in Miami Florida. Unfortunately by age 13, her mother filed for a divorce, causing her to stay with her mother. Her father was an alcoholic as the mother was domestically abused from certain times even effecting Alicia. Not wanting to have her daughter witness anymore abuse, the mother finally leaves taking along her daughter to live down in Miami. Tragically, more unfortunate events happen few years later when her mother passes away from a painkiller overdose dealing with depression, and Alicia never knew about it. Now alone, her uncle becomes her guardian when she started high school, raising her now from his shop in Wynwood. Around this time, Alicia was exposed to cars, how they worked and drove, forming an interest in the automotive culture.

During this time Alicia was already in high school, and by the time she turned 16 she was ambitious to get her driver's license. She was taught early by her uncle on certain cars that were worked on, getting familiar with the writing test and controls at the DMV. Having an excellent grade on her tests, she received her license quite easily and was ready to get on the road, only now she needed a car. Alicia's first car was a red Nissan 370z Fairlady, given by her uncle. She wished to build her car someday and was where she was introduced to tuning. Though not wanting to get her hands dirty or hair caught in machinery, she still got tips every once in awhile while hanging out around the shop. Eventually, she started working for her uncle and was hands deep, but during high school however was another story. Being a car lover at heart, she was also a looker on campus. Being one of the most beautiful girls there with the hottest street cars, students who were street racers laid a lot of eyes on her, especially one guy who was the auto class' most promised student.

This one student who laid eyes on her in classes was a long haired blonde with a witty personality named Douglas McClurg, also known in the auto workshop as "The Grease Monkey". Calling himself Grease, he was a wiz mechanic in his auto class, receiving almost a perfect grade in the class and was a promising subject to car engineering institutes in the country. At times he would want to sit next to or talk to Alicia during or after class. Seen as kind of geeky to other students on the campus, Grease was hardly accepted with cool crowds even during car meets. With other girls he was rejected, but Alicia however didn't seemed to mind him being near, even with the friends she was sitting with. Not knowing, Grease had developed a crush on her, only at first she was just pretty to him until realizing how kind she was. When discovering that she drove a Fairlady as well as telling her what kind of power her car could perform with the right parts, Grease managed to grab some interest from her with her also knowing what he was talking about. It was when Alicia was now introduced to his work, seeing Grease in the school workshop as well as car meets in parking lots near the high school or downtown in the afternoons. She would become friends with him, but didn't know his secret affection just yet. Seeing street races inspired her to modify her car, even her uncle was also a street racer back at her age finding out now when she turned 18. Her uncle seemed cool with it, not telling at first it was for Illegal Street racing from her car meets. Still, Alicia was ready to learn to drive like a racer, taught by her uncle as well as Grease out in open lots in towns and empty roads on highway 41 in the everglade regions outside of Miami. She was given a few performance modifications for her car from the shop, while Grease helped with the tweaking to her likings as he and her test her Fairlady in open lots and the highway. Eventually, Grease started to race her in his lightly modified Honda Civic Type R at the time. She was getting the hang of it, but took her another year to advance herself, proving it during a drag race in one of the car meets including sprint races.

By this time (2012) Alicia already graduated from high school as well as Grease a year and a half earlier. At some point, she already knew Grease's feelings towards her, but unfortunately for him he was friend-zoned. Skipping college, she stayed working at the shop, but surprisingly for grease, Alicia's uncle hired him to work, recommended by her seeing he had skill in building vehicles. The shop also became known after Grease's hiring, and overtime more customers as well as new employees started showing up. It became a recommended tuning shop for almost all the street racers in the city. With the magic hands of Grease, modifications were on par to a customers' liking. Business was finally booming and more time and money went into Alicia's Fairlady as well as Grease owning a new car, selling his Civic for a Ford Focus RS. By the time Alicia turned 22 (2015), the shop received a renovation, and her skills as a street racer also grew. During late hours she was off speeding down streets like a Dangerous Woman, even now involved in street races on race meets with other drivers as well as eye candy by her appearance and car with new painted vinyls and aftermarket stickers. For a petite driver she was underestimated by other racers, but they had no idea what power she had under the hood of her street spec Fairlady as well as skilled driving, practicing for almost 2 years. Still, she had a lot more to master now getting into the street race scene from east to southern US moving out west. Alicia never won any street races, but has made a small reputation in Miami, only to take her rep back to the shop. However, though living in the shop these past years, Alicia felt like she could move out now, thinking about leaving the state to travel out west, not mattering where she'll live but rather enjoy driving her car almost living off the road. Still, she didn't want to go alone, until days later.

The shop had been getting attention by a motorclub that originated in the Midwest, only now they would make their way down south. This motorclub was none other than the 5-10 MC, spreading crews all across America specifically for trafficking of illegal contraband being transported by certain crews while also taking territory. The 5-10s were coming for Miami after a certain crime lord was out of the way once in control of the south. Crews were now spreading out for the opportunity, making Miami a Headquarters for a forming 5-10 faction, the Crocodiles. One crew from the 5-10s would visit Alicia's shop, driving rides that were rarely seen coming in and were high end sports cars. The crew leader however, drove in what looked to be a black Novitec Ferrari 458 Speciale, a car that Alicia has never seen before in person. Coming out was a tattooed driver in his mid-to-late twenties, charming to Alicia in a way including how he approached her. Feeling flirty, Alicia asked who he was, giving his name, Logan Callahan, driving for the 5-10 motorclub. The crew came for upgrades, hearing the shop had high end parts received from their booming business few years back. Grease was there to recommend parts, but seeing how Alicia was staring at Logan, Grease of course became jealous, even refusing to give what parts to him but rather have Logan look for himself. Looking at the crew's cars, Alicia asked for more upgrades, thinking about wanting to ride along with them on their journey. Grease tried to convince her not to go with them, thinking the guy was bad news, only to not realize he WAS involved in a crime network of the 5-10s and had a violent past. Alicia still wanted to go unfortunately, wanting to impress Logan first with her driving, demanding new performance parts. Grease still refused, only for her to play with his affections he had on her. It would then work as he gave her ride an upgrade, only for Alicia to convince Logan if she could drive with them. The way she could prove herself was to race at a car meet deep in the city of Miami, racing along with the 5-10s and keeping up with them to the finish. After getting an upgrade and the crew ordering parts, she then rides along to the meet hours later, proving herself she could drive with the 5-10s and be close to Logan on their journey wherever in the US.

Alicia didn't try to disappoint Logan and his crew during a street race downtown. Putting her skills to the test and adapting to the changes on her Fairlady, the crew were impressed by her driving and line on marked routes of the race through intersections. This was also the first time getting chased by Miami police zooming across intersections, experiencing trouble from the law and keeping pace with the 5-10s. They evaded after losing the cops crossing the A1A bridge to South Miami Beach, heading to a parking complex where the race had finished. Few drivers in the race weren't so lucky, busted by police and running into roadblocks, while all the 5-10 drivers including Alicia escaped winning territory for the crew and their motorclub. It was a decently long race, a race set up by the drive club that failed to keep their turf by an invading crew. The 5-10s would continue to take all of Florida and head west to Texas to dominate the South. Logan and the rest of the crew got at least an impression by Alicia. For someone who got chased by the cops and getting into a serious street race for the first time rather than a lap around a few blocks and or pulling over to pay the fine, this was a step closer for her taking big risks and to receive serious reputation for the scene including the 5-10s. She was accepted to ride along with the crew, but was not a member just yet.

It was already 3am when Alicia came back to the shop, already closing time with Grease closing down the doors and window guards. Grease was glad that she was back, but she wasn't going to stay. Alicia was leaving Miami and possibly the state, only coming back to say goodbye as Grease felt disappointed. Unfortunately, her uncle was already asleep upstairs. Not wanting to wake him up, she gave Grease a message, giving him a hug and leaving the shop for good taking her Fairlady. Grease thought it was a bad idea for her to go, but putting his personal needs for Alicia aside he decided to let her go feelings-wise, not caring for the possibility of her dating the 5-10 crew leader on her journey or her safety. She gets in her car driving out of the garage door into the night with the sound of her car's engine roaring in the distance. She was long gone.

Alicia stays with the 5-10 crew at a motel for the night, making their road trip out of Florida to Louisiana and Texas. Days of driving and making stops for gas, food, or road races with other drivers on the highway, Alicia got to know Logan better, asking about the 5-10s. Logan tells her but not about the motorclub's criminal networks and trafficking, having her think they were just a racing crew traveling the country. Having her join required her to win more races with the crew, including an initiation by transporting contacts or selling imported vehicles for a dealer back in Chicago, unaware it was a smuggling run as they were stolen and carrying contraband in the trunks of the vehicles. Completing races with other 5-10 crews around Texas, Alicia's crew make their way to Detroit where the job would start, leaving her Fairlady there while smuggling the vehicles. Alicia became suspicious though, wondering why this was considered an initiation. Logan would then straight up tell her seeing she trusted him, but as she found out the truth, she doubted herself. This was not what she had in mind when going along with Logan, questioning further and almost wanting to quit riding along. Consequences would be made to a driver in a 5-10 crew if deciding to quit after finding out their smuggling deals for the core of the motorclub. Logan tried to convince Alicia, stating the club was never like this from the start. After corruption came in on the motorclub few years ago, it was when trafficking started coming from New York City. Logan was committed; not telling her however, he wanted to become a faction leader for one of the regions. By doing so required leading crews across the west reaching the West Coast, promising the V8 of the motorclub to all the territory. Not wanting Alicia to know what he was really up to, he pretended to her that he doesn't want to do this either, but the only way to earn the 5-10's trust and ink was to impress the V2 of the motorclub, a lowest tier sitting alongside the others leading the motorclub in general. Somehow, Alicia couldn't leave or say no even though Logan gave her the option to leave without calling her out to other 5-10 crews. If she wanted to make a name for herself, she must join the 5-10s or get loss in the lowest motorclub tiers in the country, otherwise snitching of their network could mean serious consequences. Alicia could care less making national, but she decided to do the job for Logan whether she liked it or not.

Traveling from Detroit to Chicago in a different vehicle was an interesting experience to Alicia, but was uneasy that she was carrying illegal shipments let alone a stolen import. Getting caught by police was a high risk and possible prison time, but she kept going with Logan and the crew down a specific path of road away from freeways. When it came to stopping for rest, a couple 5-10 drivers met them to guide them to safe locations for food or sleep. Sometimes In certain occasions they have the drivers change their spec of vehicles like dirt and or raid cars, seeing that this was an organized operation constructed by the 5-10's. Alicia was impressed by the planning, slowly becoming an outlaw and an official member of a Road Empire. The crew would finally reach Chicago, taking a safe route to find their V2 contact with the supplies including the cars themselves. The V2 saw Alicia for the first time; realizing she was riding with a 5-10 crew unmarked yet with a successful run, Alicia then earns her ink becoming an official 5-10, receiving her chauffeur tattoo a day later marked on her upper left chest. Her crew gains reputation and the respect of her crew including from Logan. She felt like a rebel at this point as her life and thoughts began to change while riding along with her crew, even now owning a new car as a reward, a red Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione. How she got her upgrades was now from more contract jobs done in the mountain states.

Eventually throughout the jobs done for the 5-10s, Alicia ignored the fact that she was involved in a criminal organization, calling herself free rather than a criminal on the open road. Her clothing style would also change, getting into more black leather clothing like dresses and high heel boots along with a new hairstyle with the highest ponytail using her long hair. It also wasn't enough when she wanted another tattoo for her left arm. Reaching Arizona, she gets a tattoo of one of the faction symbols, a crocodile representing her state from the south. Finally, the reason why she really went along with the crew was to grab Logan's heart. Eventually, She and Logan would start dating as they reach Las Vegas Nevada, not realizing that he may had changed her to support the 5-10s crime networks rather than actual driving. However, only a specific contact she met reaching the city would have her come to her senses of what she was doing, discovering who the real 5-10s were.

Reaching Las Vegas was an unbelievable experience for Alicia, never thinking of reaching out this far in the United States. As for Logan, he was close to reaching the west coast and taking over the whole region. However, a couple more jobs were needed doing before heading to Los Angeles, heading outside of the city in the hills for a possible job. It was late afternoon when a contact was given to Logan's crew, having them do another trafficking job now involving raid spec vehicles. Meeting up in the hills they would spot the contact, a driver waiting for them to do the job. The crew was asked to escort special cargo on a truck bed going through a complete off-road path providing raids for them. Alicia however, was not experienced with pure off-road but tried staying close while on the path. The team sets off in the mountains making a route to the drop point, taking awhile to pass through but soon enough they reached the location while out in open desert, finding a makeshift airfield and delivered the package. Alicia on the other hand was given a private assignment by the contact, stating that the V2 of Las Vegas had something to give to her. She was confused looking back at Logan, but it was normal for individual drivers in a crew to talk to the low or higher Vs considering their progress in jobs in reward for special tasks or upgrades for their cars. She was told to go to a certain location on her own, leaving her crew to go back to Las Vegas staying at a motel. On the way back, she was given permission to split off and head her way to the V2, having no idea what was in store for her. Her destination was at a gas station near the strip, arriving as the sun had already set behind the mountains while stepping out of her car to look for and wait for the V2. Alicia felt nervous however, being alone feeling she'll be jumped, but eventually spots a classic muscle rolling up near her car. Out came a tall black man in a leather jacket and jeans, approaching her.

 **She Answers:** _"Are you the V2?"_

 **The person answers:** _"That's right. Are you Alicia Santiago? A Chauffeur?"_

 **Alicia answers:** _"..Yeah. Who are you?"_

 **The person answers:** _"Before I tell you who I am, I want to make things clear. I am not the V2 of this city, but I am, was, the V2 of Detroit in the Midwest, not long ago."_

 **Alicia:** _"What are you doing all the way here?"_

 **Person:** " _I was a 5-10 driver, till everything fell apart around me. What if I told you that you are driving on the wrong side of the road? That things you had been doing are betraying the 5-10s?"_

 **Alicia:** " _What's this about? Tell me why I'm here. What is your name?"_

 **Person:** _"I guess your crew leader, Logan has never told you about me. I'm Dwayne, most people call me Carson. You don't know what he has done haven't you?"_

 **Alicia:** _"He's my boyfriend. How would you know about him?"_

 **Carson:** _"He use to ride with me couple years back. A kid just like you wanting to ride with my crew. He was one of the best drivers I've ever met, and I helped him get his ink for it. We were close like brothers, with my crew we were like family, always sticking together even during crazy moments on the road, always getting the job done. I trusted him, even when things went south under the 5-10s new motives by the V8, changing everything we stood for. What was all about driving and racing was only second nature. Instead, it was taking territories, smuggling dope and arms across the states, all cheap blood money. Everything was screwed up. The Vs were screwed up. It was all about reaching the higher hierarchy. Innocent members were killed for it by their own crewmates, and we use to settle it by racing. Now you kill for wanting a promotion, and the V8 doesn't care if this was happening, I opposed him for it, and so did my crew. … But Logan, he had other thoughts."_

 **Alicia:** _"What did he do?"_

 **Carson:** _"He was sucking up to the V8 and promised him more if me and my crew were out of the picture. Since I tried messing up the business and letting go my targets I was told to cap, he thought I wouldn't be much value to him anymore. Logan set my crew up. We completed a job for one last time and we thought we could drive off to abandon the 5-10s, but Logan snitched us out. We were held up by other crews at the drop off in Indiana. ..Right in front of me, he killed my crew, shot em in cold blood, but I manage to break free before he took a shot at me. Like a cowardly rat he ran off for the crews to finish me off. I barely survived, shot everyone there, I had no choice. I wanted to chase after that piece of sh*t, but he was long gone. I had to get out of there before more or cops showed up. I was left on my own, betrayed."_

 **Alicia couldn't believe him:** _"That's a f*cking lie. My boyfriend would never do something that awful."_

 **Carson:** _"I can only tell you this though. You don't become a 5-10 to smuggle contraband or settle on wet work, you become a 5-10 to drive and keep on driving. We're always about streetracing and only that long time ago. We had a shady past and dealt with drugs before, just not at this scale. What you're doing however is betraying the motorclub even further. As for your boyfriend, he's doing whatever he can to reach his goal, and he wants the west coast for himself once it's done."_

 **Alicia:** _"When what's done?"_

 **Carson:** _"Logan wants the west coast for himself. He'll do anything to get it even cheat it off of his opponents. He's given the power to do it and is leading every 5-10 West Coast driver there. If he takes over all the major cities there, he won't just become a V2 but a V4."_

 **Alicia:** _"So what if he does? What does this have to do with me coming here to meet you if you're not the V2 of this city? You're a fake."_

 **Carson:** _"I'm here to help you. Just answer these questions. How did you meet him? Why did you join the 5-10s?"_

 **Alicia:** _"I met him back in Miami. I wanted to leave out of there so I left with him, he let me drive off with his crew so I did and stayed with them going west. He was sweet and he cared about me, that's why I stayed."_

 **Carson:** " _And the 5-10s, how did you earn your ink?"_

 **Alicia:** _"We had to transport vehicles over from Detroit to Chicago. He said there was special cargo in them but, it turned out to be illegal substances. I didn't like where that was going at first, really. He even said I could just drive away and forget what they were doing, no one will come after me if I kept it quiet. But.. I just couldn't say no for some reason. I still wanted to drive with him. I.. I was in love with him the first time I saw him, at least… I thing I did. I didn't care that I was trafficking drugs or guns. ..What was I thinking?"_

 **Carson _:_** _"Even if I didn't tell you what he did to my crew, or how you feel about him, Would you want to continue smuggling across the US, eventually killing people, cheating on your own members, becoming a public enemy and dealing with the FBI rather than the cops? As far as I know, Logan wouldn't mind dealing with all of that sh*t, endangering you, getting you killed or locked away forever in a prison cell. Whatever happened to just receiving a ticket for speeding on the highway? Running because you kept on driving not by carrying something that was highly illegal in your trunk. What ever happen to just racing for money, for cars, having fun driving with your friends, not for business, not for hierarchy in different regions. You still wanna drive around the country do you? No serious business? Then you would come with me. I'll show you what a real driver should experience. You don't need the 5-10s, but you don't need to drive alone."_

 **Alicia thinks:** _"I… I can't. I can't come with you. Logan. I still love him, and he loves me back. I can't just leave him."_

 **Carson:** _"Then he has already manipulated you. I'll let you go back, but just remember what I said about him, what you're driving for. Here, In case you change your mind_ (Gives Contact) _I'll help you out. I trust you that you won't give this to him. Now go._

Alicia leaves the area and goes back to the motel, though on the way over she thought about what Carson had said, even realizing what she had become. She regrets leaving Miami leaving a close friend behind. She would try to get some sleep back at the motel but still felt bothered sleeping next to Logan, making their way to California during the morning. Eventually, Alicia calls Grease back in Miami remembering to call him, telling him she was okay and where she was, away for acouple months. Grease was happy to talk to her again.

Alicia and her crew were now crossing the state boarder into California, passing through the 15 highway passing the Mojave into Barstow and through Victorville until reaching the 10 freeway that took them straight into Los Angeles followed by more 5-10 crews making their way into the city. Something big was going on as Alicia saw other drivers passing along and following, even two semis were following the drivers possibly carrying something for this event. Alicia questions Logan what was going on. He responds to her that a big race was going on with an opposing motorclub and that he messaged every driver in the region on the 5-10 net.

 _"We're taking over the West Coast."_ Logan says. _"New leadership is taking place for the 5-10 Bears and it's gonna be me taking the throne. All those jobs we did back east got us here now. The 5-10 V8 will hear from this. I'll get my V ink, and I'll be invited to the Face-Off happening around this region if we clean up here to Seattle. Don't mess this up for me, guys. I'm counting on all of you, well some of you. You'll be watching, Babe."_

Carson was right to Alicia that Logan had plans here; he'll do whatever it takes to make it to the big leagues of the 5-10s starting now. The meet with the home motorclub was happening tonight at the Griffith Observatory, knowing the 5-10s were coming. The opposing motorclub were called the Los Angeles Street Rats, and their leader was optimistic to race Logan and his best drivers. This will be the first time Alicia will meet Jake Ryder. The main story begins here.


	3. Douglas Grease McClurg's Backstory

**Rewritten: 6/7/18**

Douglas McClurg, AKA "Grease" Was born and raised southeast of the United States, specifically in the outskirts of Jacksonville Florida. As a young boy he was interested in cars, having parents that had no knowledge of automotive engineering whatsoever. He wouldn't live too long in Jacksonville however, as his family now moved down to Miami Florida living in the Wynwood district at age 7. It was an interesting town known for its artistic street art sub-district, but Grease however didn't seem to fit in. He had no problems with his old elementary school back at his last home, but here he stuck out, but not positively. Grease would get picked on at his new school, but surprisingly he was really forgiving and tolerant around his bullies, mostly just to avoid getting knocked around. Grease had a witty personality however by joking around with them and even getting them to laugh, but somehow he would still get his head dunked in a toilet bowl. Grease would continue not to mind the problems at his school up until high school.

Grease may had been witty despite making bad comebacks, but he mostly came across as being geeky when It came to cars. He started out liking cars by playing videogames having favorites in both arcade or sim racing games. Driving simulator racing games was where he was introduced to both car manufactures and tuning playing for many hours, sometimes missing doing homework assignments. By the time he became a teenager, Grease dreamed of having a career as a car engineer, but instead he got himself into car tuning, thinking it was easier.

By the time he entered high school, Grease immediately signed himself a class in an auto workshop. The class was second nature to him even reading more research in auto encyclopedias at his library. It also came to a surprise that some older students at the high school have got into parking lot car meets as well as local street races just a few blocks near a mini mall. Grease would sometimes meet the drivers at the school parking lot in afternoons but usually came across as being an annoyance there. When it came to cars that didn't look right to him or in other words "Rice", Grease would go into detail as to why the drivers' mods wouldn't work, as well as drivetrain, only for him to get dumped at a nearby trash container. Being a freshman was obvious that he wasn't favored at the meets, though going through the grades it didn't much change. Unlike the car guys there who were mostly jocks, Grease was still an unpopular type when paired with the car groups, though manages to make a friend since middle school who was also not the most popular type yet not a car guy either. Grease would get his name from the auto shop class due to his experience. However, his nickname was meant to be an insult by the car jocks calling him "Grease Monkey" though he actually liked the name and kept it, only calling himself "Grease". Grease may had known about cars but was mostly nerdy about the stuff rather than a show-off with money and the best JDM or sports cars. By his senior year however, things would get better for him socially.

Starting classes on the first day, Grease was paired with an attractive looking petite female student in a few elective classes. Her name was Alicia Santiago, who had just moved to this town and was starting as a junior. Grease thought she was just another pretty face at first like the rest of the girls in the campus, but as he talked to her a few times in class groups realizing she knew things about cars as well as driving a Nissan Fairlady, Grease eventually developed a secret crush on her, now wanting to hang out at her spots at lunch or after school like she was a friend. Around this time, Grease had already owned his first car, at least a cheap but modable car owning a white Honda Civic Type-R hatchback (2000). His Auto class was the only class to have a straight A while others range barely a C but Math with almost an A needing it for tuning. While visiting Alicia at her lunch table, her friends thought he was an embarrassment, including a jock/car guy putting moves on her already. However, she would reject the other car guys but oddly accepted Grease at times to sit around despite her group sitting elsewhere. Testing his knowledge, Alicia would show him her car after school and was impressed by what she had, including knowing some things she didn't know for her Fairlady. Alicia wanted to see his, but Grease was kind of nervous to show her after the reactions he had received from other students. Alicia quoted: _"How bad could it be?"_

Grease shows her his Type-R; even she was skeptic with his choice, but under the hood however was the determining part.

 **Grease opens the hood and tries to explain to her:** _"It's a work in progress, I just haven't yet scratched some money for more parts, you know."_

 **Alicia asks:** _"How much horsepower are you running?"_

 **Grease:** _"Just barely under 230hp. Look I know that's not an impressive number compared to the other guys around here but.."_

 **Alicia:** _"So.. all you have is a new intake manifold."_

 **Grease:** _"Oh, I just got that on there, took me a few weeks to get. Actually, I started with the needed stuff first like Suspension and limited slip differential, had to work overtime at that burger joint for those. It had a new clutch when I bought the car though, even did some handling tuning to get some control out of it at least."_

Alicia looks in the wheel welds and notices the coilovers as well as ride height. She saw potential with handling over speed, even to his knowledge of tuning/modifying cars. He may not look it, but he was a genius under the hood seeing some work done on his civic.

 _"Other girls here would stay away from my Type-R thinking it's not fast"_ he said.

 **Alicia replies:** _"Well you're just starting out, right? Obviously you took consideration with handling first rather than power. You know first how your car drives before getting in the lines of engine work and spending less money. That's.. that's actually smart of you."_

 **Grease:** _"Thanks, for once somebody understands me. You know I did do some weight reduction on the inside too."_

 **Alicia:** _"Have you been getting street race money to afford these parts?"_

 **Grease:** _"With what those other guys are packing, that's thousands of dollars being put on there. Why you think I'm working at a fast food joint part time?"_

 **Alicia:** _"Then what's the point of modding cars when you don't race what you have? I think you can handle what you have here so far."_ (Closes hood)

 **Grease:** _"Well… I've did some test drives out in clear roads, some open lots and.._ (Alicia raises eyebrow) _..What you mean actual street racing? I can't even sneak out of my own home let alone my parents checking on me in the middle of the night that I'm not going to these races, even on weekends. Least I could do is go to the Homestead track that's a few miles away from here. Hell, I can't even afford enough gas to drive over there and back. You must think I'm a loser friend now do you?"_

 **Alicia:** _"heh, you just need a better excuse that's all."_

 **Grease:** _"Like what, working nightshifts on a school night? Graduation isn't till 8 months from now."_

 **Alicia:** _"You wanna earn new parts quicker at least, right?"_

 **Grease:** _"Where are you going with this?"_

 **Alicia:** _"My uncle owns a car garage, and he needs workers to start including myself. You quit that crappy part time job of yours and come work for him. With that tuning mindset, my uncle would love to have you on board, buy our best parts with a discount and be paid by the hour."_

 **Grease:** _"Is that how you got your car?"_

 **Alicia:** _"It was a birthday gift, but the parts came straight from my uncle's business."_

 **Grease:** _"Heh, if it's that good, then sign me up."_

 **Alicia:** _"Great. We can go right now."_

 **Grease:** _"Wait, now?"_

 **Alicia:** " _He has one spot left, better now than later. I'll race ya there."_

 **Grease:** _"You're on."_

The two drive their way to the shop not too far from where they started. Driving inside the garage was still a mess with the air dusty and kind of dark with some lights on. _"The shop was like this when he bought it"_ Alicia says. Then she tells him about her past, what happened to her parents and how she wind up living here with her bedroom upstairs. Grease thought it was cool living at the shop until he realized the tragedy of her mother. The uncle came downstairs as Alicia called for him, being introduced to Grease and shook hands with him. The uncle thought he was a new boyfriend of Alicia's until Grease struggled to answer while she explains he was just a friend looking for work. Immediately they had an interview on the spot as Grease explained his knowledge of tuning, repairing, etc. The uncle was convinced, wanting to see Grease work first until he's officially hired. Coming in the next day, Grease proved himself with a customer vehicle being sent out in a couple days befire the deadline. He knew how to fine tune his work even testing them around the block or more until he felt satisfied. Once the customer was happy and took off, Grease got the job, and as a reward he chose a free part for his Type-R, a used street series turbocharger upgrade. The part had gunk and needed cleaning being told it was found at a junkyard. It was a compatible piece but it needed to be checked out and if a proper fit. It was still good, and sure enough it was installed in his car with some replaced bolts. Grease had some more Horsepower to use.

Grease continued to work at the garage after quitting his old job. For the last eight months up until graduation as well as surviving senior projects, Grease enjoyed working at the car shop other than seeing Alicia every time alongside. During free hours he would test out his Type-R as well as earning mods every once and awhile. The best part however was he could drive the customer's cars. Once he felt the ride was just right, the upgrades are sold fulfilling the customer's request. Soon the shop started to gain attention around parts of Miami, even more so the street racing scene was hitting the south. Many car guys and street racers were coming in for expensive parts finally being sold as well as Grease's fun time trying out the upgrades and improving his driving. Alicia also got in on the action, earning parts for her Fairlady and testing her car out with the rest, built by her but with parts chosen by Grease. Grease would also grow out his hair long and begins to wear a bun ponytail much like Alicia with her long hair during tuning. Eventually the shop was now getting revenue, booming their business. Soon they began advertising including showing off work at car meets as more customers meant more employees being hired and brought in. By 2015 3 years later, the shop finally got a renovation. While the place was cleaned up overtime, a new look to bring in customers was the next step. Even though construction was in progress, the shop was still doing business.

Before long the shop was now beginning to receive more powerful mods that would attract even the supercar owners. Eventually, Grease decided to sell his Type-R and changes to a Ford Focus RS transferring some of the parts to his new car but started from scratch as well as handling tuning. Alicia also began practicing her driving at the time until taking on actual street races, followed by Grease now moving out of his house and to a studio apartment. At some point at the garage before the renovation, Alicia would also find out Grease's real feelings towards her. Though he was out of high school, she was still going into senior year, only for Grease to find out she was already dating someone else including inviting him to the shop. As of course, most high school couples wouldn't last as she broke up with the boyfriend before graduation, giving Grease the opportunity but turned out to be a mistake. They were great friends, but unfortunately for him he became friend-zoned when confessing to her, even at times he would try again only to receive a friendly laugh or pat in the back. It also wouldn't help when a crew of customers came into the shop, only for Alicia to have an interest with their crew leader.

One day a crew of 4 drove into the garage. Their cars were expensive European sports cars with one driving a black supercar, a Novitec Ferrari 458 Speciale. Grease couldn't believe his eyes seeing a Novitec Rosso Ferrari drive in front of him. In no way anyone would get a one of a kind vehicle he thought, but somehow this driver managed to get one in America and wouldn't dare to change its performance. The drivers that came out didn't look high class as well as the driver in the 458 with each of them wearing a piece of black or leather. The driver in the 458 had a neck wrapped with tattoos including one specific tattoo that the crew had on their necks or upper chests. The crew were part of a nationwide motorclub calling themselves the 5-10s, and crews were in the region cleaning up territory. The crew leader, calling himself Logan, asks for high-end parts for his drivers as Alicia came up to him to confirm they had what they needed. Suddenly, Alicia started to sound flirty talking to the driver as Grease witnesses. As Logan came up to him to look for them, Grease just answered _"Find them yourself, I'm busy with another customer."_ Automatically Grease didn't like this guy let alone trust, though mostly for a personal reason. Alicia and Grease didn't know it, but the 5-10 crew was part of a growing criminal organization smuggling cars, weapons, and narcotics around the United States. A few days from now, the crew was out for a big race against a territorial motorclub deep in Miami. Other 5-10 crews have cleared out north of the south region and were choke holding the motorclub in this one city. Logan began charming Alicia while looking around the shop, only now she was interested in wanting to ride with them out of state, wanting to leave even before meeting this crew. She needed to prove herself, asking Grease for upgrades only for him to talk sense to her, not trusting the crew. Alicia tried to play with his feelings in order to get the parts, and unfortunately it works as Grease installs the best possible parts and handling before the big race. Alicia had been growing her skills over the years and was now pretty much putting them to the test to impress the 5-10 crew. Logan and his team would come back for her as Alicia takes her newly modified Fairlady. She doesn't come back until 3:00am.

Grease was closing down the shop for the uncle as Alicia finally came back in the morning. She told Grease she was leaving for good with the crew and possibly never coming back. One last time Grease tells her it was a bad idea, only to realize this was his own personal choice and instead just let her go. Alicia gave him one last hug goodbye with Grease almost shedding a tear. They stay contacted however but would hardly call or message each other. Giving her sleeping uncle the message she was leaving, Alicia got back into her car and drove out of the garage into the night. Grease shuts off the lights, locks the garage doors and heads back home slightly depressed. Grease would still think of Alicia for the next couple of days even taking one last look at a digital picture of her until deleting it. He gets over her by the next week and moves on continuing to work at the shop. At one point he called his old high school friend to hang out or drive, though things didn't feel the same anymore with his only girl/friend not around. Grease would completely get over it by practicing more driving/racing in his Ford Focus for the next few months.

Months have passed and Grease had improved on his driving as well as upgrading his Focus. Not under the roof of his parents despite possibly disappointing them, Grease now got into more amateur street races. While not a top driver in the city, he managed to earn bank and avoid wrecking his car in certain races in parts of town. Grease however never got involved with police, though in certain races there were pursuits involved but he was never a target. Unfortunately, it meant cops were identifying his car, and during the day he only drove a pickup truck, even now picking up parts at shipment locations. It was now at a point that the shop was now selling barely legal parts, most of which were meant for professional drivers or formula drifters. Other 5-10 drivers would also find the shop, now ordering these parts for what their cars are labeled performance spec rather than street spec. Seeing more 5-10 drivers made him wonder how large this motorclub was; almost every customer now had the 5-10 ink, but also noticed they were slightly keeping themselves secret ordering online rather than bringing their rides. Grease was now thinking of Alicia again, hoping she was alright but had no idea what she was doing or where she was at. Suddenly he got a call on his phone, and by coincidence it turned out to be her, not talking to each other for those past months. She called that she was okay and heading into the west coast into Los Angeles. She then tells him who the 5-10s were and what trouble she was involved in, only for Grease to turn out to be right about those drivers and their leader. However, Alicia told him she possibly had a plan and possibly wanted him later on. Days later, she called him again, only now he wanted him to travel to the state of Michigan taking a plane along with his car. Grease had no idea what was going on, deciding to leave by having her uncle replace him saying it was important and involved his niece. The uncle lets Grease go but by doing so meant he was quitting his job. Grease headed for the airport with his Focus being transported by train heading for Michigan. While told to meet at an airfield outside of Detroit, Grease makes it to the location seeing her as well as two other guys alongside. He even noticed Alicia's new look and tattoos, realizing she had been "busy" with her crew, but now she was going against them and the 5-10 MC, explaining on the way to Detroit. Grease's adventure with a new crew begins here.


	4. Dwayne Carson's Backstory

**Rewritten:** 6/8/18

Dwayne Carson is an African American born Midwest of the United States, specifically the outskirts of Detroit Michigan. Throughout his childhood, Carson was raised in cars, having a father who drove many classic cars, more specifically American Muscle. His mother was also a car junkie during her time with Carson's father back in the late 70s to 80s mostly getting into muscle car drag races on the 8 mile Road north of the city. It was a hotspot for street racers at the time and still is for the modern racers in the area. Carson's father owned a 1967 Shelby Mustang Cobra GT500 in the home garage, stored there for him when he turned 16 and is able to modify and restore it himself. When Carson was a teenager he almost got into gang activities in the bad parts of Detroit. However, his time in the garage and spending time with his father at a local track to race got him out of trouble of the gang life his father didn't want to get into. Still, that didn't stop Carson from joining a motorclub gang that grew from the ruins of the industrial parts of Detroit.

In his early 20s in 2008, Carson joined the 5-10 Motorclub. At the time he had already moved out of his parents' home, having a girlfriend as well as taking his father's GT500. However, he'd earned himself another American muscle car during local street races at meets with the 5-10s, and from his garage the GT500 stayed covered under a sheet as his "precious baby" for real competition. For the average racers in the city, Carson switched from a classic muscle to a modern, riding a black 2008 Dodge Challenger SRT8. The 5-10s were already spreading out of the Midwest but yet to take over the main cities of the different regions. Carson earned his original ink of the usual street racer prowess including transporting passengers. Aside from being a racer, he was the motorclub's transporter and courageous driver. More specifically, he became an outlaw to police, causing the most damage in property and picking a fight with the system along with other outlaw drivers of the 5-10s, even so he has earned reputation of being a crew leader for his own group of 2 drivers.

Carson's crew including his girlfriend were a band of outlaw drivers. Most of their time out in the streets was only at night as they took advantage of the less dense traffic streets and cops. Still, the Detroit police were always on the motorclub's case of their activities, as well as outside the state spotting them crossing state borders. Before becoming a criminal syndicate two years later, the motorclub were a band of organized drivers compared to amateur street race gangs in the US, most of their crimes at the time were reckless driving as well certain gun crimes on darker parts of city districts and crews. Still, certain crews went their own ways outside the motorclubs ordeals which would end up with consequences. Carson was aware of the problems that were plaguing crews of the 5-10s but kept his crew sticking to just driving or picking races. The crew would then leave out of Detroit and cross the heartland of the country until reaching St. Louis Missouri. From there, they recruit a new driver to the crew/motorclub.

Riding as a crew of 3, they met a young driver during car meets around the city. Barely turning 20 this driver came up to Carson and his crew noticing the 5-10 tattoos on their necks, knowing who they were. This young Caucasian driver would do anything to join the 5-10 motorclub, witnessing their races beforehand in the city and their driving at meets.

 **Carson, who was promoted to V2 gives out the details** : _"You wanna join the 5-10s, kid, you gotta prove you could drive like us, deal with the risks, and getting your hands dirty. If you wanna earn this (Points at neck tattoo), then impress us."_

The young driver had a car that can show a first impression with the 5-10 crews at the meet, a Chevrolet Corvette C6, decently modified. _"The driver was busy earning cash."_ thought Carson. He then asked for the driver's name and where he got the car. The young driver introduces himself as Logan Callahan, getting his car as a "barrowed" gift.

Logan was no stranger to crime as well as street racing, and judging by the car and owning the keys, he somehow earned it. Logan looked like he was raised in the streets and living off causing trouble, but the driving was what Carson wanted to see out of him. A race was about to happen with Logan taking part against 3 other racers. The race was a few blocks going around a circuit as drivers only had three laps with low traffic and zero cops signaled by spotters. Carson and his crew kept an eye on Logan including other 5-10 drivers that surrounded the race path. A race starter signaled the drivers and gave the order to go with the vehicles screeching out of the starting line.

 **Logan brief backstory**

Logan was waiting for this moment; having a lot of experience since his first encounter with the 5-10s a year back, he taught himself how to drive in certain parts of St. Louis being born and raised here testing his skills with amateur racers, as well as betting. His Corvette was also won from a bet by a driver at one of the meets, though at the time he had driven a stolen vehicle (Honda CRX) earning parts and experience with underground chop-shops and races. Street racing began rising as 5-10 crews showed up and how Logan was inspired to drive like them. Raising more of his driving skills with local racers including being chased by police at ambushed races, he proved he could drive as well for still being a teenager. He had driven cars when he was 16 but had no license for that matter, running away from his abusive parents' home to live out in the streets. When the time came to find a new car running into a corvette owner during a race meet, Logan proved he could drive from his original vehicle despite looking like it could not keep up with even a hybrid. But despite its looks, it was somewhat a sleeper car. Logan earned his upgrades stealing from rival car shops when making deals with shady shop owners, proving also his rat like thieving ways when he was a kid shoplifting and sneaking out of high school. He gets the Corvette owner's attention, but was skeptical that Logan could beat him with his modded CRX. Logan was cocky though, thinking he could challenge the driver for his car. The driver just laughs at him over his car, but seeing that Logan was serious, the driver challenges him for pinks. However, Logan didn't have a pinkslip for his car considering it was stolen in the first place. The driver took the challenge anyway only to leave him with nothing if Logan loses. Logan was taking a risk of losing his only vehicle with the driver scrapping it if he wins. As the race-meet turns its attention to the two with Logan being the underdog, he was confident that he'll overcome his challenger.

The race took place on a gritty part of St. Louis at dead midnight. Logan may have had the laughable car against the corvette, but by revving the engine of his "earned" parts under the hood prove he could take on his opponent. They set up a ½ mile drag race on a long stretch with other racers monitoring the route for traffic or cops. The racers were ready at the start, but at some point the corvette driver had little anxiety when continuing to rev the engine over Logan's CRX. The driver had some upgrades, but the revving sounds of the CRX gave the driver the thought it may have more under the hood than he thought. He remained optimistic as he decided not to waste his nitrous fuel for this race. It took Logan a while to receive his upgrades, from the crimes he had committed to earn them, he had also killed for them. A Race starter gives the go with the two cars launching off the sprayed line. The driver in the corvette took the lead first with Logan barely falling back giving the driver confidence that he had already won the race. Once he reached third gear, Logan started to gain more speed until reaching the same speed as the Corvette. With the driver overconfident to use his nitrous on the last quarter, Logan launches his, sneaking up on the corvette. The driver suddenly notices Logan catching up and decides to use his nitrous boost, but it was already too late. At a close finish, The CRX crosses the finish first barely. Spectators were shocked, even upset due to losing bets over the Corvette. The driver was humiliated; Logan abandons his CRX and takes the key/pinkslip for the black Corvette, leaving the driver with nothing but. For the first time he now owned a car, and still kept the CRX as he forced the driver to take it back to a garage and to take a cab out. Logan would replace any parts from the CRX to the Corvette and immediately scrapped the stolen car from his garage dealer for extra cash.

 **Dwayne's backstory**

Dwayne accepted Logan's offer and had him race along with his 5-10 crew, hoping to keep up with them. Of course, Logan stayed alongside during the sprint race only for police to tail them to the finish as they got closer. There was no earning money for the race due to crowds fleeing the scene, but the 5-10 monitors saw who crossed first, only now for Dwayne and his team to flee the city along with Logan earning their respect. They escaped from the heart of St. Louis and to the outskirts of open fields to hide out at an abandon barn. Losing attention, they continued driving down a highway to the next city. Logan had proved himself but still needed to win territories with the 5-10s if he was going to be a member of Dwayne's crew and the 5-10s. The 5-10's initiation for new drivers at the time was to transport passengers from city to city or town to town completing contracts for the motorclub. The V2s including Dwayne and V4s would be informed of a new driver, getting news from a 5-10 crew he's in and deciding if he/she will earn his/her 5-10 mark. Usually these jobs are a grueling task to drive hundreds of miles day and night to another major city within the region on time. Usually, passengers were carrying special cargo or information along the way and was when illegal trafficking started to rise within the motorclub. This would only escalate as the 5-10s began spreading out in the US and authorities taking notice. Even for true drivers like Dwayne would realize the soul of driving/racing would begin to lose some of its meaning to the old 5-10 name. Dwayne however didn't mind until it started to effect his crew years later.

The years soon follow as the 5-10 motorclub was conquering the Midwest and into the East Coast. As power began to rise, the jobs got more serious, including a new V8 taking power and making new deals/changes. The 5-10s were becoming a growing network for trafficking in the US, and by taking over New York City they were receiving illegal imported trade from Europe from drugs, weapons, counterfeit goods, including high value cars. The FBI was now on their case, only for the 5-10s to move their network underground. Dwayne and his crew got involved with the jobs, receiving more paid rewards and new cars/upgrades but was something they were not proud of. By this time, their new driver, Logan, was already an elite driver for the 5-10s and the crew itself. He could move on to form a crew himself as well as a V2 rank for a territory, but stuck with Dwayne's crew until reaching New York. From there was when things got dangerous. 5-10 crews were now carrying armed weapons dealing with rival clubs within the city territory as they were not street racers at all. A Gang war was taking place over business deals in parts of New York City. The 5-10s wanted more even if they had to go up against mafias for goods being delivered at docks. Hardly there was ever street racing for Dwayne's crew with meet-ups turning into traffic dealings requiring their assistance. Very valuable cargo was shipped in their rides, and instead of police to worry about, it was the rival gangs. Dwayne looked back at the product and thought to himself and his crew. _"We didn't join the 5-10s for this bullsh*t."_ What they didn't know however, Logan was sort of setting them up behind their backs.

Logan was made co-lead for Dwayne's crew which meant he had some insight from the high Vs as well. Logan had begged for higher ranks in the motorclub given his skill in driving and criminal past. The motorclub's V6 saw potential from him even informing the V8 and was where things would get screwy within the hierarchy. Their V8, Shiv, would reward high valued potential drivers to continue taking over the United States as long as they stay under the ranks of the V6. Logan was promised to be given a whole region to take control eyeing the West Coast as long as he led crews to all the regions and take control every major city becoming a V4 in the West. Since Dwayne also questioned the higher Vs of their operations, Shiv wouldn't mind if his crew siding with him were dealt with, knowing they plan on going rogue from observers that rode with them. It was at this time Dwayne and his crew were also purposefully failing the 5-10s, losing products or letting people go when demanded to eliminate, including their own members. Dwayne couldn't handle it. For a V2 this was too much challenging his morality. He didn't want to kill his own 5-10 brothers/sisters nor get in deeper trouble with the authorities. If Dwayne was to get busted by police, he didn't want to be remembered as a murderer or trafficker, but rather a street racer. Logan would snitch from his crew and inform the V6 and V8 taking their side for power and fortune in the motorclub. If Logan could lead them to a trap, he will be handsomely rewarded with a very valuable import super car and taking Dwayne's V2 Rank. Logan would agree to do so, secretly stabbing Dwayne and the rest in the back for it. The crew was set out to deliver products to a buyer with 5-10 associates to a shipping rig on the borderline between the Midwest and East to take west. It was a long drive but the job was already set. The crew agreed after doing this job they will go rogue and flee from any 5-10 activity to drive freely around the US. At some point on the journey they were given chase by rival car gangs from New York as well as being fired upon. The crew makes a detour on a dirt road to evade the pursuing vehicles despite not having the right tires to drive on the terrain. Once they evaded their followers in the forest, it was clear that they must end their support with the 5-10s. Even if they'll end up being traitors of their operations, it was a risk they're willing to take.

The crew took a route away from the highway to avoid more followers until reaching farmland. Despite taking days and all night on the detour route, they finally reached the Indiana border leading into the Midwest and their destination. There was an old farmhouse where the 5-10 associates led them to a big rig. Packages of products were filled in the container and Dwayne's crew were the last to fill the shipment, ready to move out. But as the packages were already filled in and had moved out, the associates block their path out to the road by getting out of their cars and drawing their guns, aiming their SMGs at Dwayne and his crew. The 5-10s knew what they were gonna do, with Dwayne stomping on his V2 rank as they were told to have their hands up. Logan then steps back siding with the associates, admitting of ratting out his crew.

 **Logan:** _"Sorry bruh, but I want your V2 ink, since you're not gonna need it anymore."_

 **Dwayne:** _"Logan? You ratting son of a bitch you called us out?"_

 **Logan:** _"I made a deal with the King V, Carson. You questioned the V8's motives, sabotaging his business, and now he has sent me to silence your knowledge of the 5-10s if you were to break away from it all. And we all know what happens to backstabbers, do ya?"_

 **Dwayne:** _"Backstabbers like the rest of the 5-10s that betrayed its own members. They got killed because of rats like you"_

 **Logan:** _"Things have changed, man. When a new V8 takes the throne, a new establishment takes place, and members would kill to have some of that power. It's not about driving or street racing anymore like it once was. And to tell you the real truth it was never like that at all when you first came in, at least from what I heard. Nowadays,… I like the new 5-10s, a little more exciting especially when it's a free-for-all. If the boss promises me a piece of the higher steps, then your crew means nothing to me anymore."_

 **Dwayne:** _"You weaseling motherfu-"_

 **Logan:** _"Ah don't jump to conclusions just yet, dawg. We'll give you a chance to live for a few minutes. As for the rest of your crew, you'll watch them die in front of your eyes, and it'll be all your fault for having them side with you. And the best part, I get to do the honors."_

 **Dwayne:** _"God-damn you, Logan."_

Dwayne was restrained by one of the associates as Logan took out a gun to take a shot at his crew members. Logan also explained his criminal past that he didn't tell to Dwayne before as he took a shot on his mechanic with no remorse and killing him. The next was his girlfriend as he was force to watch.

 **Logan:** _"This is what happens when you try to betray your own team."_

Dwayne apologizes to her for the last time as he saw his girlfriend get shot in the head. Seeing her get knocked down to the ground, he became enraged and suddenly broke away from the associate's grip. Using him as a quick meat shield, Logan quickly tried to take shots at him not caring if he hits the associate. Dwayne pulls out the SMG out of the person's hand and tried to aim for Logan as he quickly ran out of the way with other associates getting shot and back. Logan makes his escape from the farm house as other 5-10 crews nearby came in to take down Dwayne, preventing him from catching Logan as he drove off. Picking up ammo off of the few bodies, he tries to survive the firefight on his own, killing the remaining crews on his way out. With all the guys dropped, he made his way back to his Challenger and tried to go after Logan. Unfortunately, he was long gone. Not knowing which way he went, Dwayne didn't bother to chase him down. He immediately drove away from the area, unable to check on his crew's bodies as he didn't want to stay long for crews or cops to find him. Dwayne was on his own, but he was not going to run away just yet, wanting payback.

Dwayne tries to drive back up to Detroit, but he knew he was probably wanted in his hometown as well as his Dodge Challenger. Making it back and to his home he quickly hid his car and switches back to his Shelby Mustang. He gets out of town once again and drives far west in the mountain region states living on the road there. Meanwhile Logan was back at the East Coast. While he presumed that Dwayne was dead when he left the scene back in Indiana, word came out from the aftermath that everyone there was shot dead with Dwayne's body never found to confirm his death. Logan failed to kill Dwayne and didn't receive his V2 ink. However, the V8 gave him another chance to earn it again by helping other 5-10 crews take control of cities down the Southern region and west. Given a new crew of the best single drivers from the other regions, Logan swore he would not disappoint again, doing whatever it takes to expand the 5-10 network across the country. Surprisingly, he still received his supercar reward. Imported from Germany and shipped at the Bayonne docks of New Jersey, Logan received an outstanding gift for his journey; a Novitec built black Ferrari 458 Speciale. Logan's Crew was now set out to conquer the south, now with word that a certain ex 5-10 controlling the region was out of the way for the motorclub to move in.

Back in the mountain region of the US, Dwayne still continued to drive west till reaching Las Vegas. On the way, he barely had money for more gas and stopped around Salt Lake City in Utah. Racing there was almost rare and it was hard to find race meets to earn little cash. However, Dwayne didn't want to keep running, if he wanted to take on the 5-10s and their business around the region, he needed to build a motorclub himself as small as it may turn out. At some point a race meet took place around town and was not run by the 5-10s. Showing up there he was taken notice by some drivers, mostly by his 5-10 tattoo on his neck. They asked if he was a member but told them he was not a part of them anymore, explaining they were not a motorclub to join with if they wanted to get in serious trouble. Still it didn't stop drivers to see how he could drive. While it was a risk for 5-10s in the region to find his location, Dwayne needed money for gas, food and sleep at motels and entering in races where he was the hotshot from the lineup. As expected he won a number of races from the amateur race meet taking some bets from overconfident racers. When the race meet was over after midnight, a number of drivers still came up to him in offer to join. Dwayne refuses until the drivers had shown what was underneath their turtlenecks or upper chest. They were former 5-10s, outcast or gone rogue. They knew the motorclub had dark intentions, how corrupt they've gotten and what criminal trouble they were now getting into to the point of getting high attention from the FBI. For Dwayne he knew there were rogue members just like him scattered around the US and gone to hiding from the motorclub. When the drivers offered to ride with them, he agreed and drives off in the outskirts of town. Sure enough he revealed to them that he was a former V2, having some knowledge and proven to be a leader. The group he rode with had no lead, but with Dwayne, they'll do or go which road as he wishes. Dwayne however, did have a plan.

Dwayne's new crew eventually found a temporary spot to set HQ at an abandon warehouse outside Salt Lake. He wanted to get a group together, finding more outcast 5-10s or drivers that were willing to cripple the 5-10s' operations. A social account was made on the internet calling out for drivers, spreading the word that there are others that want to oppose the 5-10s and band together with crews spread across the nation. Secret signs and passwords were established to deter actual 5-10s from finding their outcast drivers and headquarters. Either way, the outcast 5-10s were always on the move. For more than a month, there were more than a hundred followers seeking rebellion against the 5-10 motorclub and growing, some of which were never members of the 5-10s, mostly by motorclubs that were broken apart and or ran down from their towns seeking vengeance of their lost territories. Eventually they had drivers that could infiltrate the 5-10 motorclub acting as agents. This once small group of outsiders now becomes a splinter faction of the 5-10s. Unlike the regional factions, these drivers could be anywhere in the US with region leaders looking after the crews. As for Dwayne, he was leading his own crews in the mountain states.

It didn't take long for the 5-10s to notice the faction group trying to sabotage their operations in the regions. Having their own region factions to try and repel off the crews, they also changed their courses on highways or routes to keep off from the rebel drivers. Any shipments that get captured by the outsiders are quickly destroyed. As for car parts and kits they keep for their own. For the infiltrators they also seek out for new members in the 5-10s having information of drivers that were recently accepted, most of which don't know what they're getting into or forced to stay with second thought. They hope to convince new drivers to run away from the 5-10s, otherwise it'll be too late to turn them and are considered enemies to the Outsiders. In this case was what happen with Dwayne now in Las Vegas a month later, and to him it was personal. Carson received word of 5-10s moving close to the West Coast, one of which was run by his arch nemesis, Logan, riding with a new crew. However, one of the crew drivers was a recently new member. Though possibly already have gotten involved in jobs on the way, this female driver was young, and possibly unsure of the actions she was involved in when receiving her ink back in Chicago. Undercover drivers kept an eye on her from cities the crew went to, though unfortunately, she has already done the initiation to receive her Tattoo. It seems too late, but Dwayne wanted to try and save her considering who she was with. They were about to do a raid job outside the city, having an undercover contact leading the job. Given radios on their path, Dwayne was also listening to their chatter close by, hoping the contact would assign her to a lone meetup leading to him.

Going through the hills outside of Vegas, Logan's crew were following the contact bringing along a special cargo they were told to deliver to a small plane at an airfield. The undercover contact led them to the destination, unaware they were giving the cargo to the rebel faction holding intelligence of the 5-10s traffic routes. For Dwayne however, he wanted to convince the young member to meet at a secret location staging a special task for her to do alone. The contact was the one to give her the details hoping she'll accept and leave her crew for awhile to meet who she thinks is the Las Vegas V2. However, Dwayne was taking a big risk of revealing himself to Logan if she notifies him. If successful, she would run away with him, otherwise she'll have to take in the truth while still traveling with her crew, hoping she'll escape on her own without the possibly of getting killed by the 5-10s or Logan himself. For worse, she was already committed to support their operations.

Dwayne soon drove to the location where the female driver was sent. On the way he began to have second thoughts, thinking it was pointless and dangerous to grab new drivers off of the 5-10s before they were committed. He was already given complete details of the driver, how she looks like and knew her name, "Alicia Santiago". He reached the location at a gas station near the LV strip where he saw the driver parked outside, driving in a red Alfa Romeo 8C. Dwayne parked and got out to meet her; she was petite size, young, innocent looking and confused. At first to Dwayne she looked like a young teenager, shocked that drivers like her would be accepted to do dangerous jobs for a dangerous motorclub. Looking at her she looked like she had no idea what she was doing here until Dwayne asked for her if she was the one that was sent. Alicia said yes, wondering who he was thinking he was the Las Vegas V2. Dwayne was ready to explain everything to her, including who Logan was.

Dwayne tried to make sense to Alicia telling about the past 5-10s as well has himself once driven for them as a V2. Eventually he explained what happened to him and his old crew, how they were shot and killed in cold blood by Logan himself and barely escaping. Alicia was very confused and didn't want to believe that Logan, her new boyfriend had a violent past and betraying Dwayne. He got to the point and started to tell her what she was doing, what trouble she was about to commit to riding with Logan and the 5-10s. She admitted that she only joined to be around Logan and was skeptical of doing high stakes jobs including how it gave her her ink on her upper right chest. Dwayne continued telling her how driving and racing was being abandoned and having her admit it was her first intention when joining. He told her that she must run (drive) away and to drive with the outsiders of the 5-10s to keep herself safe. Unfortunately she couldn't due to her relationship with Logan, admitting that she just got with him when coming to Nevada. Dwayne thought it was too late for her, only to tell her to think over what he had said and having it be up to her to try and leave the 5-10s. Dwayne gives his contact to her but has her promise not to reveal to Logan otherwise she could get killed/interrogated if he found out he was trying to help her. Alicia promised, but was still unsure to leave as she drove off into the night and back to a motel where her crew stayed. Dwayne was unsure if he would ever see her again and hoped she will not be harmed by Logan or the 5-10s in general, trusting her. He still stays around Nevada supporting the outcast drivers in the state.

A number of days had past with Dwayne continuing to lead crews to counter-attack on operations from raid runs to finding stock houses of products and upgrades to destroy or keep. They avoided as much conflict with the 5-10s as possible, and at the same time trying not to get into a firefight with them on the road or hidden locations. While crews did carry firearms as a last resort, they rather avoid killing any members from the 5-10s despite the motorclub wanting blood for their losses in product. While it's too soon to negotiate races by either side, the outcast drivers would rather get their attention and avoid any casualties from both sides. With the 5-10s, that was up to the V8 to decide how things should be settled, but currently the 5-10s were focusing on the showdown eventually happening in the west coast, challenging their best Vs to go head to head with each other. Between all this however, Logan and a number of 5-10 crews were still trying to dominate the west, and so far, the 5-10s have dominated Los Angeles and heading for San Francisco. At this moment, Dwayne was thinking about the female driver, he was unsure if she managed to drive off or continued on with Logan and crew up northwest. Suddenly a call came in on his cellphone. It was the driver, Alicia, managing to drive away from her crew and went rogue against the 5-10s. What Dwayne didn't expect from her however was that she was bringing a driver along that could use help finding a new car and a standalone crew. He gave directions where to meet up to talk with this driver calling himself Jake. To make things more interesting, he has met Logan, cheated from his LA territory and taking his car, wanting revenge. To all 3, it was now personal, Dwayne heads to the high desert in California to give a fresh start for the two. Dwayne's adventure with a new crew begins here.


	5. Aaron Choi's Backstory

**Rewritten: 6/7/18**

Aaron Choi was born in the East Coast of the United States, specifically in the Real Estate districts of Union Square, New York. He is a Korean/Chinese American who was raised in wealth by his inherited father and mother, and his family owned a condo on the high-rise buildings in New York City. While it's not exactly a luxury mansion it was a decent residence for a millionaire family. Aaron was spoiled but was not a snob, in all however he did have a posher personality with sometimes a laid-back attitude. Though going to private schools as a child and a teenager, he never thought about having a career in life and remained happy with the wealth he was given by his parents. Still, he had only one interest growing up and that was driving cars, expensive super cars to be exact. Ranging from car brands like Lamborghini, Ferrari, Pagani, and etc, it didn't matter what he drove as long it was fast and expensive. When it came to his 16th birthday, Aaron received a 2009 white Lamborghini Gallardo as his first car, and from then on after driving a few times in the city and highways, it was a dream experience come true. At age 17, Aaron got into street racing, but unlike the tuner scene it was all exotic car owners he was put up with and payouts were large. Aaron may be laid back, but he knew how to drive.

Racing in New York City was rare however due to the heavy traffic in the middle of Manhattan. Races mostly took place outside on roadways in the forests regions which made for good spots with little to no congested traffic to deal with, let alone police. Aaron moves out at 18 but still lived in the big city at a high-end apartment, but eventually he got into exotic car races that were outside the city and where his skills in driving grew. Despite already having money for himself, he continued to gain more during races, and payouts were still big especially when betting. Aaron was wise with money however, betting little with other drivers while they go for big pots. About 100k was betted at one point in his races and Aaron took the whole pot during a long race from out in the woodlands to back in NYC in Brooklyn beating the overconfident. Aaron did came prepared though, adding upgrades to his Gallardo at the time from a private car shop for exotics, the car was now barely street legal, paying full price for it. Continuing into his twenties he still raced exotics but has changed specs. Heading north, Aaron got into dirt racing, not afraid to get dirty as he takes on the dirt roads in the hills in borrowed dirt spec cars. At the end of the day he buys one of them to keep in his owned parking garage with his Gallardo, holding it for special occasions.

Since the mid-2000s a motorclub calling themselves the 5-10s moved into the East Coast from the Midwest. Rarely though, Aaron has never met nor raced a 5-10 driver, but as 2013 came around, more 5-10s showed up in the city. While the 5-10s did take on race meets in districts, it was not the only thing they came for. The 5-10s were involved in criminal networks behind the scenes and was the city that brought in most of their illegal exports. However, Aaron was unaware of their operations, but has finally raced against some. The 5-10s were racing to gain territory meeting at a parking complex in lower Manhattan. Aaron was in the middle of a street racer's turf war, but he took part in the race taking no sides. The 5-10s' supercars had serious horsepower, more upgrades than what Aaron had in his Gallardo at the time. A sprint race from Manhattan crossing to Brooklyn took place, but it was the riskiest time of day in the afternoon with high traffic, and NY Police being present in all corners of the city. 10 drivers including Aaron were taking the challenge for territory. He could have driven away but decided to take the risks for the first time.

This was one of the most dangerous races Aaron has raced since starting out few years back. The 5-10s asked for a challenge from the hosting motorclub and got their wish. Unfortunately for them, they underestimated the invading motorclub as they stayed in front of the path all throughout the race path. Despite the struggle, Aaron was in the middle of the pack weaving through the thick traffic. At some point they get attention from patrolling cops and took chase, but unfortunately for them they couldn't keep up with the supercars nor endanger civilians going through traffic. There were moments where some of the racers crashed on blocked roads by traffic, wrecking their hundreds of thousand-dollar cars and were eventually caught by police who caught up with them. Aaron continued and manages to cross the Brooklyn Bridge to Brooklyn with only one driver from the home territory. At this point, the 5-10 drivers were way ahead, and for the driver that followed had followed had up on the race. Aaron however continued on the path, finishing at a parking lot in an industrial district. At this point the home territory had already lost, but spectators were surprised to see Aaron finish on his own with even some of the 5-10 drivers having a bit of an impression. Aaron received nothing from the race, not even an offer to join the 5-10s yet he was not interested. The racers left the area with Aaron heading back home, but this wouldn't be the last time he has met and raced the 5-10 motorclub.

Aaron would discover that all the race meets were now hosted mostly by the 5-10s, dominating the East Coast which was ran by their East Coast faction, The Eagles. Crews that Aaron knew were long gone and racing the 5-10 crews meant racing with high powered perf spec exotics. The parts they had were hard to get and Aaron's Gallardo was already getting old to drive as he looked for another on the market. His third car of choice was another Lamborghini, this time an orange Aventador LP700-4. To him it was a more fun car to drive than the Gallardo with more features, more power, and was even more "sexier". For some reason however, Aaron he didn't want to mod his new car, keeping it stock as he rather treat it like a road car rather than a race car. At this point in 2015 he wanted to leave New York to drive his Aventador anywhere in the US, but rather drive with a group of drivers on a journey than be on his own. Most of the friends he had driven with had driven off state or adopted themselves to the motorclub. The crews didn't interest him nor wanted him until one day he found what looked to be an independent group of drivers at a nightclub in east Manhattan. They were an odd bunch but were there to hang out after a long drive from the Midwest and looking for a fun night out that wasn't driving. Approaching them, he met both a black and white male driver from the crew along with a female and a witty driver following. They had their personal reasons, but Aaron wanted to tag along until seeing the 5-10 tattoo on the black male's neck. The individual told him he doesn't drive for them anymore and was actually on a personal mission for the other drivers in his crew. Aaron got details of what they were up to involving the 5-10s and their corruption with members including illegal trafficking operations in the US. Personally though, they were going after one driver from the motorclub. Once it was done, they're free to do whatever they wanted, as Aaron then got the names of the lone crew. Jake, Dwayne, Alicia, and Grease.

Aaron didn't look much like a driver to the crew until they saw his car in a back alley and were impressed.

They even asked the question: _"Why do you want to drive with us anyway?"_

 **Aaron:** _"Cause I got nowhere else to go from here. My friends who use to drive around here are gone, ever since this motorclub came around and changed everything. Heh, after what you said to me about those guys it's safe to say I have no interest in driving with them. So what's your game with these guys in your crew?"_

 **Carson:** _"I'm not the one leading them, this guy here (Pointing at Jake) has control over us, I hooked them all up with each other thanks to her. (Points at Alicia) She too was a 5-10, but not for long. Was able to bring her out before it was too late."_

 **Aaron:** _"So you helped these guys? How come?"_

 ** _Carson:_** _"All I'm doing Is trying to bring back the drive to the racers who had lost or been stabbed in the back by the 5-10s. These guys on the other hand, they're just trying to enjoy themselves, but we got business to take care of on the way. You can drive with us, just be ready to fight back if we ever run into those crews. We're taking this country back with drivers like us riding freely. So far, we got the Midwest to open their eyes, now we're working our way here. Every racer deserves a second chance. Now let's move."_

Aaron now drives off with a crew that was not associated to the 5-10 motorclub. He does not realize it at first, but he was now driving for a group that looked to be freedom drivers to him, led by Dwayne Carson himself, having followers from other states opposing what was a cancer to real street racing. They didn't fight with guns, but instead fought with horsepower. Even though Carson was leading groups of drivers in the country, Jake Ryder was the one leading the crew in general. Aaron's new crew was off challenging the regional factions of the 5-10s, only by beating them will get them a step closer to race the west coast faction ran by a familiar driver to the crew, and it became personal to them as they dug deeper. Aaron's journey now begins here.


	6. 1st Stage, Prologue

**Rewritten: 6/9/18**

It is mid-2015, Midday Los Angeles. While it was a hot summer day in the west coast, the beaches were nice and cool with a sea breeze hitting the Santa Monica and Malibu coasts. It was a perfect day to drive and is what both Jake Ryder and his friend/VP Maxwell Connor decide to take a test drive down the Pacific Coast Highway back to Santa Monica starting from Malibu. Jake was driving his restored and highly modified red Ferrari LaFerrari while Max drove an orange McLaren 650s. After finishing the final tweaks on the LaFerrari, Jake decides to try it out on the highway while also racing Max's Modified car. Calling it a day and beating Max, they stopped at a food shack close to the Santa Monica beaches for a quick eat. While ordering and waiting, they talk about Jake's car and his modifications, tuned to perfection for any race that comes by. Jake was still president of the LA Street Rats controlling all of LA and becoming the Showstoppers of every race meet happening around town setting up HQ in Santa Monica. While Speaking about races, that was when Maxwell decides to notify Jake about an invading motorclub coming to the city. From the sound of his voice it was serious.

Maxwell went over the details about the motorclub saying these drivers are as vicious as the Black Tigers they defeated and shut down few years back. As Jake asked for the name of the motorclub, Max gave the name "The 5-10s". Jake of course never heard of them, but from the tone of Max's voice this crew they're about to meet will come in with the fastest cars, sounding worried that they were probably dangerous. Jake didn't feel threaten of what they might drive, but the danger about them was that they're threatening to shut down his motorclub once they beat and take over the city as said by Maxwell. Seeing how they have a lot of power from the other regions of the US, this could be the end for the LA Street Rats, and to make things worst they were coming tonight to meet at the Griffith Observatory during midnight, not giving enough time for the home motorclub to probably plan a race or choose their cars. Backing out meant automatically losing their turf said Maxwell. "Accept to challenge us or your motorclub and turf will be taken over. If you want to keep your turf, your motorclub must meet at the observatory, you decide how we race and choose your rides. No matter what challenge you give, the 5-10s will take your territory. You have until midnight, there is no backing out." The driver that gave the message to the Streetrats went by the name "Logan Callahan" and Max was the one to give it to Jake who was leading the home motorclub. Maxwell also admits this as the reason why they took a drive on the highway and test Jake's LaFerrari, judging by Jake's performance on his driving, Max was confident that he'll beat this "Logan" and the 5-10 crews that are coming in the city. Both of them finish eating and immediately drive back to the HQ not too far away from where they were.

As they drove back and entering the HQ that was an abandon parking complex, Jake immediately comes out of his car to inform the crews that were stationed there. He announces that "A storm is coming for us", as he explains what Max had told him back at the restaurant to all the drivers. Giving his speech he tries to give confidence to them, convincing that they are the fastest motorclub in the city and will beat any crew or motorclub including the 5-10s. He sets up his best drivers to confront this 5-10 crew leader, getting their best and fastest cars to meet until midnight. While it was a lot of time, Jake's VP, Maxwell, was skeptical for once about this coming threat, but Jake cocky as usual was optimistic that the Streetrats will win and keep their territory, relying on his LaFerrari to do the job. Close to that time, every driver in the HQ drives out and make a route to the observatory in the hills. The roaring engines echo through the night and Griffith Park as all the drivers from the home motorclub make it first to the observatory parking lot. Lucky for them it was a closed night with the parking lot empty for the racers to park, waiting for the 5-10s to show up. Soon they here more engines roaring from a distance as it got louder and louder until racers from down the hill spot them coming through the tunnel and up to the observatory. Jake was notified on his phone as another Ferrari in black comes up and does a roundabout in the parking lot as well as other drivers following. Jake was about to meet this lead driver face to face.

Coming out of the black Ferrari 458 Speciale was a driver in a black leather jacket and backwards cap along with distinctive tattoos around his neck including the 5-10 mark on his right. Also coming out behind him was his main crew, while one of them gets Jake's attention. The driver that Jake looks at was a petite young girl, also in leather but in a full dress with high heel boots and high ponytail. Suddenly, the driver snaps him out of it and threatens Jake for looking at her. Jake calls for his name as the driver gives it to him, "Logan Callahan". Logan asks for the challenge as Jake jokes around in front of him until Logan gets annoyed and demands an answer. Jake gives the route for the race by making a full lap around the hills starting from the tunnel and back. As Jake decides what drivers to choose, Logan decided to change it up abit and challenges Jake to race two of each of Logan's crew by himself in this race. The two drivers, Vince and Isaac approach alongside Logan for Jake to race. As Jake looks at their cars he starts to joke and underestimate their sports cars with his hypercar, until suddenly Logan grabs his phone and calls in something. Coming up were two small loaders as they drive in the parking lot carrying two hypercars. One was a yellow Koenigsegg Agera R while the other was a silver Pagani Huayra, both of them are fully modified performance spec cars. Jake was impressed in a way as he now shows of his. Logan gets a glimpse of the LaFerrari and even he was impressed explaining he too loves Ferraris himself. While Logan wasn't here to have things in common with Jake, he offers the twist challenge to race his two best drivers.

 **He tells Jake:** _"If you beat these two, you'll get to race me. If you lose to one of them, then I guess you weren't as fast as we thought you were, and we take this city automatically. Unless you want to give up right now, spare your motorclub and take them elsewhere away from here. Either way, you'll have nowhere else to go, kid. The 5-10s have already dominated the whole eastside. You either quit unless your crews decide to join us. What's it gonna be?"_

Jake accepts to race the two drivers as he refuses for his crews to join the 5-10s. They set up the starting line near the west tunnel opening.

Jake lines up on the makeshift starting line with his first opponent Vince in the Huayra. All this time Jake kept his confidence while his VP Maxwell was beginning to lose it. The first race was a close one with Jake leading most of the way, but when going up against the 2nd opponent, Isaac, driving the Agera R, gives more of a challenge. During the race around the hill, the Agera led most of the way with little to no room for Jake to pass. Meters from the finish and knowing the road, Jake makes a daring move on a final hairpin turn, having the advantage with a better turn radius/grip by turning from the outside while the Agera needed to slowdown turning in as Jake keeps more speed passing and passing the tunnel again in first. The StreetRats cheer for him as he heads up back to the observatory. Logan watches in disappointment as his driver Isaac failed to keep him behind. Logan approaches Jake, feeling he got lucky, but there was one more race to do and that was against him. However, Logan wanted a riskier challenge testing Jake's cockiness, as he had the answer starting later on in the day. Jake goes for a middle of the day race in heavy traffic and cop activity, making a route deep in Downtown LA. They'll start their race at the Dodger Baseball Stadium and ending up at the observatory. Then suddenly, Jake bets the whole pot and decides to have the race become a race for pinks as well. Logan chuckles as Jake was willing to risk it all and makes a deal with him. Both agreed to keep their cars locked up in a small storage with one of each motorclub member looking after the two cars overnight. Logan accepts and has the crews on his side leave the area. The female driver who was also Logan's girlfriend, starts to question him for once as he only said he had a plan for Jake and setting up a trap. She didn't like what she was hearing and doubts of joining the 5-10s until Logan decides to threaten her and reminding who she was driving for. Focusing on her 5-10 tattoo on her right chest, he also reminds her of him giving it to her. She still follows Logan while giving a last look back at Jake and his motorclub, stepping inside her red Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione. The 5-10s leave the area with the Streetrats feeling anxious for their motorclub's fate in Jake's hands. Maxwell doubts him of his new challenge but Jake was not gonna back down and relies his knowledge of the streets he'll be passing through. Jake gets some sleep back at HQ for the judgment raceday hours from now.

Hours from now in the afternoon at 2:00PM, The LA Streetrats were already waiting for the arrival of the 5-10s to show up at Dodger Stadium. Eventually the crews come over to the parking lot With Logan sitting on the co-driver seat of his girlfriend's 8C, approaching Jake and his group behind him. He gets out and meets Jake once again, threatening him that he'll lose his car and everything as Jake doesn't give in. Soon the two loaders carrying their cars finally arrive with the two ready to race. Maxwell once again wanted Jake to reconsider the pinkslip offer, but his overconfidence gets the best of him and proceeds to continue the race for slips and the city. Max couldn't do anything else as Jake steps in his LaFerrari and meets Logan at the starting line. The route details were on their GPS', revving their engines just waiting to take off the line. Logan asks his girlfriend to take the pinkslips coming to their windows to collect them. But as she comes up and asks for Jake's slip, she starts to warn him about something.

"Listen to me, you need to get out of here, Logan is setting you up."

 **Jake:** "What? What are you talking about?"

 **Girl:** "Just trust me, you need to abandon this race or else.."

Suddenly, Logan yells at her for taking her time as she just leaves Jake's window and proceeds to start the race for them. Jake however got confused of what she was saying to him as Logan comments him one last time. "Be prepared what's coming to ya kid, you're gonna need it. (Chuckles)" The race starts as the two jump out of the line and out of the parking lot, not realizing what Logan had said to Jake was a foreshadow.

In the middle of the race they were already speeding through intersection in Downtown LA while immediately they had LA police on their tails. There were a number of marked Chargers getting in on the pursuit with police choppers following their every move in the busy streets. However to Jake, something felt unusual as roadblocks were being set up exactly on their race path until they blocked off the way forcing the racers to take a detour. Logan was leading while Jake followed as cops decide to block them around a parking structure, forcing the racers to drive inside. They try looking for an exit as Logan passes through first when suddenly a few cruisers block the way before Jake. Jake tries going back the way they came as few more cruisers also blocked the way. Jake was trapped as he tries to go up the parking complex and on the roof. There was no other way out as cops now reach up and surround him including police choppers. They shout at him to get out with his hands up and to lay on the ground. Jake had no choice and does what they say. He was arrested for the first time and taken away, leaving his LaFerrari behind and put in a marked cruiser to escort him to a nearby detention center, registered, and put in a jail cell. While being held for a few days, Jake begins to regret what he did and thought he let down his motorclub. He then thinks back at what that female driver told him at the start as if she knew this was gonna happen. Awaiting for a possible trial, an officer comes up and takes him out of the cell. Surprisingly, he was being released, as for the fine it was already paid for. Wondering why, it turns out there was "no evidence" of an alleged warrant but faced the charges for street racing which got paid. Jake didn't understand what was going on until his stuff was given back to him and was pushed out of the detention center. Immediately, Jake thought it was Maxwell that bailed him out and expected him to arrive for a pickup. Looking out for him and his car though, there was no sign until a red 8C rolled up in front of him. The car looked familiar as the window rolled down and saw it was the female driver that warned him. "Come with me, there's a lot I need to explain to you." Jake gets in and was driven off who knows where.

 **Jake:** _"Who are you?"_

 **Alicia:** _"My name is Alicia, but you could call me Alice (A-Leese). Before you ask me, yes, I was the one that bailed you out. I warned you to drive away from that race, and you didn't listen to me."_

 **Jake:** _"I didn't know what the hell you were talking about. How did you know that was going to happen, what are you psychic or something..."_

 **Alicia:** _That race was set upped. Logan tested you and lured you to a trap. He bribed with the cops and gave them the route to your race path and let him get away. He told me everything"_

 **Jake:** _"Then what happen to my crews then, the Streetrats?"_

 **Alicia:** _"I'm sorry Jake, but your crews are long gone, the Streetrats.. don't own this city anymore."_

 **Jake:** _"That quickly? No that can't be, take me back to the HQ in Santa Monica, maybe Max…"_

 **Alicia:** _"The 5-10s already moved in to your guy's HQ. You can't go back."_

 **Jake:** _"What about Max then, where the hell did he took off to?"_

 **Alicia:** _"I hate to say but I don't know what happened to him or everyone else."_

 **Jake:** _"Then I failed them. They lost because of me. I was too cocky to even pay attention to what Max kept telling me. It's my fault."_

 **Alicia:** _"It wasn't your fault. You could have beaten Logan in a fair race, but he decided to screw with you before the race even started."_

 **Jake:** _"That bastard, I knew something weird was going on when they blocked us in. This system is all screwed up if they're taking bribes from some street racer."_

 **Alicia:** _"You have no idea what he's capable of, even myself."_

 **Jake:** _I can't believe this had happened to me. Now I lost my car, and it's probably at an impound lot somewhere."_

 **Alice:** _"...I'm afraid I have some bad news about it, Jake, and you're not gonna like it when I tell you."_

 **Jake:** _"What is it gonna be turned into a scrapped cube? Is that what you're saying to me?"_

 **Alicia:** _"Worse. Logan has your car now, and he's using it to take over the rest of the west coast. He's heading to San Francisco as we speak."_

 **Jake:** _"You gotta be f*cking kidding me. But hold up, why did you bail me out then? Why didn't you go with him? I thought you were his girlfriend"_

 **Alicia:** _"WAS his girlfriend. I did something I should have done a while back. I left his crew, ran away from him and abandoned the 5-10s. As far as I know he probably doesn't care that I left if not have the 5-10s track me down. I knew they were bad news including himself. I gotta lose this car."_

 **Jake:** _"So wait, you left the 5-10s, and your boyfriend, just so you could help me?_

 **Alicia:** _"There's more to it, Jake. I'm gonna need more drivers if we decide to do this thing."_

 **Jake:** _"Like what thing? Where are we even going?"_

 **Alicia:** _"Hang on I gotta make a call. (Uses phone) Hello… yes..I drove away.. I'm coming to you, if it's not too late… I got someone here with me, perhaps you could give him another chance. …Right, I'm on my way. (Hangs up) It's gonna be a long drive from here."_

 **Jake:** _"To where?"_

 **Alicia:** _"The high desert, there's someone we need to see first."_

 **Jake:** _"But what about.."_

 **Alicia:** _"I'm not sure yet. ...We just have to get out of this city. The 5-10s will look for us if we keep staying here."_

They both make their way up to Victorville Valley before sunset and meet their contact there. They meet at a supermarket parking lot in one of the small desert towns where they spot the person they wanted to see. Jake gets introduced to him, a black male introducing himself as Dwayne Carson. He meets him for the first time, but while speaking to him including noticing he too had a 5-10 tattoo on his neck, he gives the unfortunate truth like he did to Alicia. Jake discovers who Logan was, what his plan was for the 5-10s and how much power their crime networks have in the country. At this point the motorclub reminded Jake of a past gang his Streetrats had to face few years back. He wanted to go after him, but Dwayne thought it was dangerous at this point, realizing how unpredictable Logan could be and what power he could have as V4 of the region. Either way, Jake has no car to challenge him or Jake's LaFerrari he currently has. Unfortunately for him, he's going to have to start over again along with Alicia, but not in the West Coast. Dwayne had to settle things back in the Midwest and for the two to start at with him having a plan for Jake to go up against Logan and the 5-10s. Dwayne has a contact to fly them over to the Midwest, starting with Detroit Michigan. Lucky for Alicia, she still had a car there, but it was Jake that needed to find a new ride. On the way, Alicia makes another call, having someone she knew to travel to the Midwest to help, bringing a new crew together. Out in a dirt airfield not far from them was a small passenger plane waiting to take them east to the Midwest. Dwayne pays the pilot as they now set a destination to Detroit, heading for the farmlands.

The Journey starts…


	7. 2nd Stage, Midwest

**Rewritten: 6/12/18**

While flying and stopping in other airfields to the east, it took 1 1/2 days to reach the farmlands of Michigan. By the time they arrived it was almost the afternoon; Jake, Alicia and Dwayne wait for Alicia's contact to arrive, waiting for a few hours before sunset while having time to talk and getting to know each other. Eventually, the contact arrives in a modified gold yellow Ford Focus, coming out to meet with them as Alicia introduces him to Jake. His name was Douglas McClurg, but instead he preferred the name "Grease" due to his mind of building/upgrading cars. He didn't look much like a builder to Jake, including Alicia first meeting him back home in Miami Florida. Grease was a good friend of hers knowing him since high school, only to still have a crush on her yet was stuck only as a best friend. Without wasting time, Dwayne pushed them to get going and to get in Grease's car on their way to Detroit. It took a few more hours to get to the main city, and on the way over, Jake also gets to know a bit about Grease and what he could do. Dwayne had a plan for the three once they get there, but unfortunately, he had to leave them to support other drivers going up against the 5-10s all the way in Chicago. Eventually, they arrive as it already got dark; it would be the first time Jake has ever gone to a different city/state.

Arriving to the city didn't really impressed Jake after Dwayne mentions Detroit being a main hotspot for street racing for its time, even bearing the name "Motor city". Passing through the ruins of Highland Park gave an eerie feeling to the crew especially at night, but passing by an abandon car factory gave them the impression of what it once was in its golden days long ago. Dwayne also gives insight as the area was actually a hotspot for car meets and races, even where the 5-10s originated. They head for the outer parts of the city heading to midtown where Alicia wanted Grease to drive to. It was where the 5-10s store their cars in an abandon parking structure storing the cars inside. They drive in knowing there was no one inside as Alicia spots the car she was looking for. Keeping her key, she gets out and gets inside what was a red Nissan 370z Fairlady. Right away they have another car, but Jake needed to get a new one of his own. Dwayne hands him money to meet a car dealer back in Highland, having Grease to go take him. As for Alicia, he had her dropped him off at his old home where he got back his carbon black Dodge Challenger. However, he left on his own on the way to Chicago while Alicia drove to a car mod shop where she messages the two to go meet after finding a car. Things were setting up.

Meanwhile the two find the dealer at the location and meeting a dealer inside. The dealer was also in connections with Dwayne long ago who gave him his Challenger as he tried to offer more expensive rides for the two. They unfortunately had a budget when shown better vehicles and were looking for something fast but cheap. Immediately the dealer showed them some cars for sale; while showing them off, Jake wasn't too excited. They were all modern muscle cars aside from one tuner that was a 370z Fairlady. Despite his enthusiasm with JDMs and Alicia also driving one, it was not a favorite of his as he had trouble choosing, asking Grease for opinions. The dealer also offered test drives as long as they don't wreck any of the vehicles. The two take the offer and test them all around the block until finding one that suited Jake. out of the 4 cars (Dodge Challenger, Ford Mustang, Nissan 370z and Chevrolet Camaro) Jake Chooses the Camaro as a start and buys it right away. Before long, Jake was now driving off with a new car which was unfortunately a downgrade to him and a different car class. They eventually get a message from Alicia to meet at a mod shop not far from where they were. Trying it out again, Jake gets a feel for the Camaro following Grease to the location. Meeting at the destination where Alicia was waiting for them, they use the leftover money to buy some modifications to install in the Camaro. Alicia was impressed by his choice as they search for the needed parts and install them. It took them yet some more hours with some napping in between as the Camaro was now set including a different paintjob in black and white stripes. As morning came, Jake, Alicia, and Grease all drive out in their own individual rides as Alicia searches for a safehouse that Dwayne gave for them to hideout. Heading to a small warehouse in Delray, they spend the rest of the morning getting some sleep and wake up to go over what Dwayne sent to them in order to reach Logan.

Waking up in the afternoon they go over what was on the blackboard. From the looks of it, it will take more than a month or two to deal with one region. What Dwayne had sent to them and speaking on phone, he goes over the details as the 3 paid close attention. Jake's mission in order to reach Logan was to race and defeat the crews of the 5-10s starting with the Midwest Faction, "The Wolves." The crew discovers more about the factions and how within the motorclub they tend to battle one another for territories. For Dwayne and the help of Jake's crew was to dominate all the regions, helping a movement to dominate each state and crumble down the size of the 5-10s, until they only controlled one region with the independent movement of crews making a final squeeze to overthrow the Motorclub. Surprisingly, the V8, Shiv, was suddenly not in control of the 5-10s anymore after the Face-Off in the West days before. With both the V8 and V6 out of power of the whole nation, the regions' factions were now the ones fighting for power in the US with the V4s as the faction leaders try to take territory. The only way to grab a region was to beat the V4 and 3 out of a number of V2 drivers, all of which control a major city. The crew must beat the records or challenge races scattered around the region in order to grab attention, posing a threat. With a few crews against the 5-10s also taking challenges their own, Jake's crew must be the ones to beat the V4. Dwayne will inform other drivers to make sure Jake's crew will be the ones to rise to the top and take most of the challenges.

However, despite trying to get the attention of the Region/Faction leaders, Jake's crew was driving for Dwayne's Outcast movement as their goal is to cripple the 5-10s. Dwayne will call them to help out other contacts involving sabotage of traffic routes, interrogating 5-10 drivers and derailing with their crime networks in general. Along the way, Jake's crew might receive extra upgrades for their cars and possibly new cars to help their journey. Most of the jobs they would do would also require a change of spec with contacts offering cars for them temporarily to complete those jobs, not having their owned cars involved which would make them targets for the 5-10s, exposing themselves.

Their first faction leader and V4 was a female driver, driving a serious built classic muscle car and is involved with the crime networks for the 5-10 Wolves in the region. Her best V2 drivers holding major cities in the Midwest: Detroit, Indianapolis, St. Louis, Columbus, Cleveland, Cincinnati, Kansas City, Milwaukee, Minneapolis/St. Paul, and Chicago. (They can only choose 3). Scattered in and out of each city are a number of challenges they need to complete which would give them permission to race the V2s and their crews. If they beat most of the challenges and the V2s in each city, they will go up against the faction leader herself with the 3 V2 drivers making up her crew. But the faction leader's final challenge for the Midwest will not be a quick race. She will challenge Jake's crew in what the 5-10 factions call the cross region race "The Rush", with the two crews racing to the 3 cities the V2s were defeated in which could take days to complete. However, the crews could have time to rest (eat/sleep) if they wanted to, but were still currently racing. The cities were considered checkpoints while it's up to the crews to try and make the quickest routes. The first crew to get to the last city first will take/keep the whole region. While this was meant for rival 5-10 factions, Jake's crew was racing for their own, and having Dwayne's movement to take over instead. For The Rush, Dwayne will join back Jake's crew to participate and permanently drive with them to the different regions.

The crew discusses over the plan with Grease almost doubting it will work. Alicia was confident with it however, leaving Jake to decide to go with it. Dwayne gives one last detail before the crew heads off, giving info that the 5-10s crews were meeting up at Highland Park, giving a perfect opportunity to get the faction leader's attention by putting themselves in tonight's race and winning it. The crew now leaves the safe house for a test drive around the city of Detroit, taking advantage of open streets to speed through or drift across intersections. Jake was still getting use to his new Camaro and modern muscle in general. The new upgrades tweaked by Grease gave Jake an impression and was satisfied on how the car drove. After driving for less than an hour, Jake decides to have his crew drive back and make possible small tweaks on Jake's Camaro before tonight's race. Unfortunately, while turning an intersection, a police cruiser was sitting there as the 3 zoom right pass with the cruiser on pursuit. The crew for the first time was given chase by police as more cruisers began to show up and chase after them. The crew tries going trough alleyways and congested streets to pull away, but cops still kept up with them. It was only when Jake decides to take a freeway circling around the city where they began to outrun the cops. Taking an exit and cooling down at another alleyway, police began to give up the pursuit with the crew carefully driving back to the safe house. It won't be the only time they would get chased in the city or outside.

The crew continues to rest and make last tweaks for their cars before the race meet. While also laying low after their chase with the Detroit police, it didn't take long till the hour came for them to drive out and meet at the race meet along with 5-10 crews. This kind of made Alicia anxious as she still bared the 5-10 tattoo on her right upper chest and would be betraying the 5-10s by driving with an independent crew, plus she didn't know if she was compromised by Logan to all 5-10 drivers in the country. Either way, she wore a sweater to hide her tattoos as the crew slowly makes their way to Highland and finding the race meet near the abandon car factory. Driving in and finding a spot to park, they get out looking for the faction leader, making a speech in front of all 5-10 drivers of the Outcast's threats, talking about Dwayne's movement. The faction leader also called for another faction war with the other regions, setting up this race for rival crews to challenge the home faction and possibly take the region. Tonight's race meet was almost a proving ground for which faction or indie crew could take on the faction leader and her V2s in the region, thus Jake's crew participated in the number of races around Highland Park. Racing would take the whole night.

Jake's crew went against different 5-10 crews from each region; while they thought it would be difficult, Jake had the most experienced, and lucky for them the competition was driving the same spec of cars by rivaled crews. Out of 3 to 5 races, Jake's crew crosses the line first which gives the impression to the faction leader. She calls in his crew and asks which region they're driving for until Jake gives the answer _"I aint driving for 5-10s, we drive on our own."_ The faction leader thought he was joking until realizing no 5-10 tattoo was visible on his neck. However, she thought he got lucky as Jake continues saying that he's ready for anything around the region and willing to race her. The faction leader of course underestimates him, seeing no threat from him and thinks he's stupid to have a crew race alone and not with the 5-10s. She gives him a chance to take on the challenges around the city and outside, but thinks his crew won't reach her level to race on "The Rush" to the 3 cities they choose and beat.

Jake however quotes: _"You'll be surprised to hear from us again. When we beat Detroit, for sure you'll be nervous. If you must know, I'm driving for the Outcast."_

The crowd goes quiet as Alicia next to him questions about him saying that.

Jake continues: " _Go ahead and run us down, but to be honest, I don't care about siding with them. We're willing to race for this region ourselves, but we're giving credit to the Outcast 5-10s that settle things the right way. We're all drivers are we? We settle things by racing. Isn't that what this motorclub was all about before?"_

The faction leader kind of compliments him but still thinks he's stupid or cocky. She still has him win or beat records around the city in order to race the city's V2. While the outcast were considered enemies threatening their trafficking networks, it's most likely they'll race for their cause. The corruption had gone down since the overthrowing of the V8, and the factions had changed back to their street racing priors as their way of settling scores without violence. Jake agrees to the challenge as they were immediately thrown out of the race meet and taking the challenges around Detroit. Their progression in the Midwest has started.

 **Progression: Midwest**

Starting out in the Midwest with what the crew had to race didn't seem too difficult in races. The race scene in the Midwest was majority of street spec tuned cars ranging from JDMs to Muscle. For Jake's crew it was familiar to them considering they started out driving cheap but highly modable cars in the past. The 5-10 Wolves mostly favored this spec and only allowed these kinds of cars for races/challenges competing for territorial faction wars. However, the crew needed better parts in order to exceed the records and wins in Detroit. The only way they could earn parts was doing jobs for Dwayne and his contacts requiring them to drive specific cars or transporting. One of the jobs require raid spec cars to chase down transports or corrupt 5-10 drivers for interrogation / info of trade routes. Transport jobs required Jake's crew to transport outcast drivers sometimes away from other 5-10s or police to safe locations. Lastly, Jake's crew were offered to transport actual cars, mostly sports or supercars without any damage done to them, this was Jake's job to drive them having experience. Overall, the crew's main goal was race the V2 of Detroit, winning enough races/challenges to go against him and his crew of drivers. Jake's crew, now running on some new upgrades from the jobs, gives them the advantage to win Detroit, having drivers from Dwayne 's group to finish up. This would pose a threat to the Midwest faction leader.

Taking Detroit took days but the crew manages to beat 1 out of 3 V2 in the region. With plenty of cities to go in the region, Dwayne calls them before deciding. The 5-10 Outcasts were seeking help in St. Louis and was probably a better city to go trying to shorten The Rush's race distance against the Faction Leader, also meeting back with Dwayne in Chicago. Jake's crew take a long drive down a number of states crossing Indiana and Illinois to get to Missouri. With a few days of driving and taking a few stops for rest/food, they finally reach the Missouri State and reach St. Louis. There were challenges they had to complete on the way over beating 5-10 records and even getting into a highway race with one of the 5-10 crews, also earning betting money. Dwayne on phone also had stories to tell about the city they were in, also discovering this was where he had met Logan years ago when he was a V2. Jake's crew get stopped by the city's V2 as they entered, hearing word of them and the Outcast taking over Detroit. The St Louis V2 wasn't gonna make it easy for them requiring more races/challenges to complete in order to race him and crew. At the same time, Jake's crew also got involved with jobs. More upgrades/cash was rewarded to them, but got a lot of attention from police around the city and outside. Once again they evade and continue on with the races.

Taking a few weeks to complete and even struggled at moments, they of course succeed as the V2 was ready to race them. This time the race took place outside the city and on to routes leading to Springfield in Illinois. It was a long race, even cops got involved chasing them, but Jake's crew reach the center of town with Alicia barely making it against one driver. It was a lucky finish, leaving the V2 upset with the loss. Jake was allowing the Outcast drivers to take over, but now they must head to Chicago as their final city. Along the way they drove with other crews outside of the 5-10s, it would appear that Jake and his gang were receiving reputation from the Outcasts as they led them a path to the state. The 5-10 wolves in the Midwest were slowly losing ground with the faction war aiding the Outcasts' side. However, Jake was expected to race against the faction leader to finish the takeover, making the promise back in Detroit, otherwise it would still take the Outcast possibly another month to rid of the 5-10s in the Midwest if not longer. The more reputation Jake's crew earns representing the movement, the more drivers they'll recruit to shutdown the Midwest of the 5-10 Wolves, most of which leaving the faction to join. This was a rising revolution for street racers in the region.

Chicago was the last city for Jake's crew to race the faction leader. Surprisingly, they run into her herself already feeling threaten and trying to deter the crew from finishing. Seeing how her faction was losing members to join the Outcasts and losing cities, she wasn't going to play by the rules anymore, willing to have her members doing whatever it takes to defend their remaining cities including Chicago. She still promises a final race for the region with Jake, but now steps up the game having drivers with maxed out street spec cars to challenge them. The Chicago territory was harder to take, but that didn't faze Jake and crew to continue as the faction leader now leaves them with drivers following. Right away, Jake's crew was searching for Dwayne and find him at a ghetto part of the city. Once again more jobs were given to cripple the last of the 5-10s' traffic networks, planning to disconnect from the other regions. Shipments were coming in from outside of the city as the crew hops in more raid vehicles to shut down transports and destroy dropped cargo in the fields. Eventually they get chased by 5-10 drivers trying to protect the shipments, but fail as the majority of drug/money shipments were destroyed unless packed with upgrades for the taking. Dwayne doesn't go with Jake's crew just yet as they head back to get their cars and finish off what they needed. Chicago was huge, taking the crew some time to find the challenge spots or race meets. As said by the faction leader, races were tougher and cars were faster yet on street spec class. Jake's crew actually lost a couple of the first races/challenges as they find the Outcast hiding spots to make complete upgrades to their cars. Taking time to also rest up, they took time to develop relations with each other while tweaking their cars.

Races got a bit easier now with maxed out performance the crew has. Engines were roaring louder and turbos fluttering, even now they were packing nitrous oxide for the extra boost packing more than 500HP. Races were fiercer and aggressive as crews battle out in streets or highways outside the city. Records in challenges were also tighter; the best 5-10 drivers in the Midwest had hard to beat times, but Jake's crew manages to get a couple showing their speed on timed routes. With the 5-10 Outcast taking the rest of Chicago by storm, the Wolves were slowly losing territory, but The Rush was the determining factor for a complete takeover of the Midwest. As Jake, Alicia and Grease make their last races to win, the V2 of Chicago calls for a race, crew vs crew. Having a route going through districts in the city boundaries, it was a challenge to steer through going up against traffic and a run from Chicago police. It was a struggle, but after an hour of racing, Jake's crew all barely make it to the line first, or so they thought. Surprisingly, one of the V2's drivers did not finish the race, whether stopped by police or wrecked somewhere down the line. The crew beats the V2 of Chicago and are now ready to race for the whole Midwest, but not without one more driver.

A day after the race, Dwayne now meets them at an Outcast safehouse outside of the city. The Faction leader was waiting for them in the middle of the city, expecting the crew to meet for a race of less than 800 miles of road, starting from Chicago to St. Louis and ending in Detroit. This race didn't seem long to Jake as his team agrees. As the faction leader gets her crew of defeated V2s of the checkpoint cities together, it was now Jake's side to meet up. They needed 4 drivers which was why Dwayne joined up with them, driving his Mustang Cobra. The faction leader sees Dwayne for the first time, the person who founded the 5-10 Outcasts who was about to race against her and her crew of V2s. The 2 crews go on each side of the road that leads out to a long straight and out of the city. Engines rev and exhausts flare up waiting for the intersection light to turn green. They launch off the light down the straight almost drag racing out the city until reaching the edge and driving out on the highway into the fields. They drove for 8 hours with one of the crews taking a different way to St. Louis. When it got dark until midnight, these crews find their own motels to stay and rest/sleep for a number or hours until quickly getting up during the morning and fueling up at a nearby gas station to continue crossing St. Louis not far from where they were. The crews kept an eye on their GPS' to check which crew was leading as the last place crew find a way to catch up by finding a different road to take as long as it leads to a checkpoint city. Finally, the crews reach and pass through St. Louis; Jake's crew was falling behind a bit as they were a couple miles behind from the other crew. They step it up, not taking any stops and continued another 8 hours heading to Detroit. The Rush was halfway done.

Jake's crew drove endlessly across farms/fields or small towns including through Indianapolis. They drove through empty highways that barely had any traffic or police on their path, mostly staying on the I-70, 69 and 75 freeway. They kept driving until sunset and eventually the night, reaching the outskirts of Detroit until they caught up with the other crew by drafting their way throughout the whole journey. On the 75 they meet head to head again as they were now a few miles away from the center of Detroit. All 4 in a crew must cross first to win as both fight for the 1st to 4th passing Grosse Ile Island just more than 15 miles away. When reaching the inner city they finally exit off and down the Michigan Avenue road leading dead center of Campus Martius Park. Just meters from the intersection cross walk as the finish line, the crews start to draft while avoiding traffic. Jake's crew had the advantage as all 4 cross first in a chain beating the faction leader and V2s, circling around the park in victory. Racing over 800 miles of road, it was finally over as they finally rest their cars on the side of the streets from hours of nonstop full throttle driving. They meet at the center as the faction leader now gives up the crown for the Midwest, making the 5-10 Outcasts the region holders. Jake's crew celebrates at a restaurant/bar, sitting all together for the first time and toasting their victory. They rest at another motel as they now plan for a road trip now taking them to the east coast the next day. The Outcasts were heading that direction, and with Dwayne now riding along, their crew gets stronger.

 **Crew Relationship Progress**

While they were on a mission and driving to the next city to city, they enjoy themselves, even stopping at areas or landmarks to walk around for a bit. Jake gets to know little more about Alicia and Grease on the journey. With Grease he knows more about his tuning genius, even learning things that Jake never knew about. The times when tuning their cars in shops or safe houses, Jake hangs out with Grease while modding their individual cars, sharing parts or giving each other tips. When it came to driving and testing their cars, Grease came across as being not as experienced as Jake, learning driving techniques with Jake on co-driver seat, sometimes letting him drive his car. Seeing that they were both witty personalities, they relate to their traits while Jake was alittle more lean back on his, sometimes making Alicia laugh nearby or on the road with radios. Grease becomes a friend to Jake, not since Maxwell has Jake ever hang out with someone more than anyone. Their growing friendship continues journeying east to the coast.

Alicia was more someone for Jake to talk to about his problems. However, Jake at times comes across almost flirting with her, though Grease would purposefully get in the way of their conversations despite Alicia throwing the friendzone card at him. Alicia never showed interest to Jake, still thinking about Logan despite knowing his intentions and past. At the moment she didn't want a relationship though kept talking to Jake as another guy friend. Jake would talk about his past to Alicia as well as Grease when working together in the garage or on the road. While not telling everything like his street war with another rival motorclub or the death of his girlfriend in LA just yet, he stuck with things like their first cars or first street races. With Alicia, she talks about how she met Grease in highschool as well as having a business with her uncle back in Miami. Certain topics come to mind with the 3, sometimes when taking a break at a gas stop or sightseeing down the way to cities. Despite their growing relations as a crew, they were on a mission, taking less time to stand around and try to get to the cities they need to go and progress to take the whole Midwest. Teamwork was a main focus as friendships become partnerships in races/jobs. Half the time, hanging out was a rare moment down the line.


	8. 3rd Stage, East Coast

**Rewritten: 6/20/18**

The crew had finished up in the Midwest; with the 5-10 Outcasts taking over the rest of the region, Jake and his crew of 4 make their destination for New York City in the East Coast. However they stumbled upon a contact that was a defector driver of the 5-10's criminal networks and had plans that could be useful for the Outcasts to get their hands on in the east. The contact was driving a modified pickup truck, (Red Dodge Ram) with intel strapped on the truck bed. It was likely they would be followed by 5-10 members if not the police on the highways. To stay out of sight, the crew had to take a long way to the east, avoiding populated highways/freeways and stick mostly on the winding routes. It would take a couple of days to reach New York; there would be no time to stop other than for gas/pickups or rest down the line. Jake's crew makes an escort mission to the next major city, driving over 600 miles of road.

By the time they left Detroit it was during the morning. Once again avoiding freeways they stuck on regular roads. The majority of their journey out of the Midwest was now driving through a number of small towns and fields until reaching appellation & woodland areas taking the hills in the region. They thought they were clear of any drivers following them, but Dwayne, who was now driving along kept an eye out for potential racers who could be networking 5-10s. They were heading in areas where trafficking took place but no sign of threats that would jeopardize them or the contact. Speaking too soon, they were followed by black pickups in forms of raid spec upgrades while passing trough residential areas in the hills, giving chase. Unprepared, they attempt to speed down the winding roads along with the pickup having the capabilities. Unfortunately, they had to take detours, sometimes dirt roads to try and lose the chasers. Already it was getting dark as they relied on the thickness of trees and bushes to lose them. At one moment, one of the chasers crash going through the mountain turns in darkness, showing a dangerous point in time as the roads had no lights to guide the crew, relying on the road reflectors. Eventually, they lose the drivers chasing them, but had now lost their way. Going too far from the main route, they had to turn back, but already the crew along with the contact was tired of driving and required rest. Going the way they headed, they found an RV park to stay at. Lucky for them there were also cabins to sleep in as they take the rest of the night to sleep until late morning. They hid their cars as best as they can from followers and went to their individual cabins holding two beds. Grease apparently stays in a cabin with Dwayne while Jake and Alicia had their own. The night goes by quick as it was already morning for the crew to drive once again.

They continued down the hill and through thick forests until reaching more open land. Because it was now fall, the trees/leaves surrounding them were mostly of warm colors to the point when some of the crew was amazed how it transitioned from open farmlands to woodland reaching the eastern region. They still had half the journey to go as they stop yet again for gas/food helping out the contact. So far they had passed through states of Ohio and Pennsylvania, almost reaching the New Jersey boarder where the contact must head to, reaching Philadelphia first. While not heading into the city limits, they let go of the contact and was able to deliver the cargo/intel at a safe location for the Outcasts. Jake's crew was now free to roam around, still trying to reach New York City. Passing through Philadelphia however, it felt too different than the cities that Jake has seen so far. Buildings were the oldest they have seen with its Georgian architecture, passing by a couple of historical landmarks and even learning about America's history taking a couple of stops, even now Jake and his crew were taking pictures/video on their phones. By this time it was during the afternoon, and they needed to reach New York before sundown which was only less than 100 miles away. Now taking a highway it only takes them a few hours to reach city limits, eventually crossing the Lincoln Tunnel from New Jersey, entering Midtown Manhattan.

New York City is the most populated city in the US as the crew drive through the busy traffic streets. In their minds it looked very difficult to race through, not enough space to weave around traffic including the high number of NYPD patrolling the city. By this time it was almost sunset, and according to Dwayne, the 5-10s of the Region, "The Eagles" were making a race meet down in Brooklyn at the Navy Yard Basin. With still a lot of time on their hands and with numb butts, they decide to have a break and head to a nearby nightclub for a time of small drinks (non-alcoholic) and music. Parking was also weird seeing what looks to be lifts to stack parked cars in the small parking lots, confirming more of how busy and compact this city was. Going inside the nightclub was a relief for Jake, not being in one since back in LA. For the rest it was a first time embracing the dancing crowds and electronic music. Right away they head for the bar for drinks but unfortunately alcohol wasn't an option, settling for soft drinks.

Hanging out again even showing a couple of dance moves on the dance floor (experienced or not) Jake and Dwayne were met by a person while sitting back at a lounge. He was a well dressed, slim/posh Asian male who seemed to be interested in them oddly. Noticing the 5-10 tattoo on Dwayne's neck, the male began to ask questions only to have a response that Dwayne was not driving for the original 5-10s anymore. Both asked who he was as he was actually a racer in this city thinking if he wanted to be a member, soon realizing he was not interested in driving with the 5-10s in general. Ever since the motorclub began taking over it became hard for the driver to find independent races at meets including drivers he knew that were driven out or joined the motorclub. Dwayne then explains to him who the 5-10s were, painting a picture for the male and even surprising him. Dwayne was bringing a new motorclub together for all drivers but are willing to bring down the 5-10 motorclub as a new movement. Talking about it for awhile and getting to know the crew's names, the male eventually introduces himself, "Aaron Choi". Dwayne plans to find him a crew to drive with as they take back the east coast, for now however, Aaron would have to drive with them for awhile, now making up a crew of 5. Dwayne on the other hand had other plans involving other Outcasts drivers in the region, so for now he made Aaron as a replacement for the other 3 to drive with. Figuring what they were going to do as they leave the nightclub to the parking lot, they have yet to see Aaron's car, as well as driving experience. Aaron would surprise them.

Aaron looked like he had money to the crew, and apparently they were right as he points at his parked car, impressing all of them. He drives out in an Orange Lamborghini Aventador, mildly tuned and meant business revving the engine and shooting exhaust flames in back. Jake, Alicia and Grease had big smiles with Dwayne nodding his head yes. With Aaron in their crew compared to their cars, it looked out of place with an exotic put in the mixed. With the crew only having cars with 4 to 8 cylinder engines, Aaron was packing a 12 cylinder, putting them to shame especially Jake use to having one, hurting him most. "We'll get your car back" Dwayne tells him. "With him driving with you guys you might get it back sooner than later." Jake responds: "We'll win races faster than later. I'm drafting behind this guy that's for sure. What are we waiting for? Let's drive out of here."

Few miles from the docks in Brooklyn was the 5-10 faction war qualifier meetup. As the sun already sets behind the city skyline, the street racers come out to drive and all arrive at the location to meet the faction leader of the East Coast. Jake's crew minus Dwayne driving off for other drivers in the region, only the 4 were able to arrive and challenge the racers for a chance to dominate the East. It was no surprise that the faction leader would recognize them after the defeat of the Midwest faction leader. Right away the news was out warning about the 5-10 Outcasts' growing power in the country. It was likely that the West Coast faction leader, Logan, has probably got the word and possibly that he knows Jake was racing along. As for the east, Jake's crew was ready to race against the crews in the region. However, they'll be racing something that was unfamiliar to them except for Aaron.

Here in the east it was now all about dirt racing in the hills/plains in the region. Due to the over population in New York City, it was very rare to see road races from the 5-10 Eagles' home turf. Right away the faction leader disallows Jake's crew unless he had dirt spec vehicles to race with which they lacked. The faction leader gives anyone there a chance to get their dirt spec cars, only to move the actual qualifying race meet out of the city into the mountains north of them. Jake's crew drove out much earlier than expected; they needed dirt spec cars before the meet about less than a week away including skill on dirt terrain. Lucky for them, Aaron who ironically drives expensive exotic cars for a living, knows how to dirt race, even owning a dirt vehicle in general, driving to his place back in the city. They meet at a high end apartment where Aaron was living, parking in his own garage as they see a couple more vehicles he owned, one of which was a another Lamborghini. However, they were only interested in his dirt car, seeing that he owned a dark silver dirt spec Ruf RT 35. It was a vehicle that looked unlikely to be a dirt racer. Wondering how he transformed a sports car into a rally car, Aaron explains there was one place where they could transform their cars into the same spec and keeping their performance parts. They start first thing in the late morning heading east of Brooklyn.

They head to Bay Ridge as Aaron leads them to the spot where he modded his car. From the outside it was just a boat plane hanger, but inside was something different. A makeshift shop was established inside the hanger specifically for dirt spec upgrades. It was also a spot where 5-10s get their upgrades, but in general it was for all racers if they had the money. Jake's crew earned money back in the Midwest, having enough for exterior upgrades they could use on their cars. All they needed was special modifications for dirt racing, requiring lightweight carbon fiber body kits, dirt racing tires, and a different suspension/sway bars with optional parts like extra headlights and or snorkel kits. With these upgrades the vehicles can adapt to both roads from pavement to dirt, vice-versa. In only for a couple of hours the crew chose their upgrades and began transforming their cars. They still keep their old parts along as they drive out prepared for the qualifier, but first they need the 411 on how to race on dirt, turning to Aaron as they drive out of the city limits into the hills.

Miles up north they head for the wild forests regions on the dirt paths for test runs on their new upgraded cars. What Aaron can tell the crew was that dirt racing was like drifting, using the dirt as a way to slide their cars around the turns and maintaining control. The only difference was a lot of dust and bumpy terrain, sometimes taking big jumps on small humps on the path. While drifting was familiar to the crew, on dirt they slide automatically as they turn, keeping the mindset of drifting including Jake. Throughout the week they come back to the area for practice with Aaron leading the crew for this region. As the day came they head to the meet not far from where they practiced and meet up with other 5-10 faction crews to race for the East Coast. With only a few days of practicing on dirt, Jake's crew seemed to be ready for the competition. Like the qualifier in the Midwest, the crew representing their faction with the most wins gets to move on to challenge the 5-10 Eagles in their region. Aaron was temporarily leading Jake's crew for this region as they follow him on the dirt courses to victory. They keep their lead against the other crews winning the most races with Aaron taking first with the 3 behind him chaining the positions. Jake thought they got lucky, but Aaron assumed the practice runs paid off on the qualifier. They were ready to choose their cities, starting in New York.

 **Progression: East Coast**

New York had a variety of race/challenges mixing up with dirt/pavement. On the other hand, Dwayne called again for assistance on jobs chasing after 5-10 drivers for information and their drop points where they'll light flares to receive the supply drops by plane, posing as the 5-10 members to receive the packages, most of them to dispose. In luck they receive extra car parts as they go to the 5-10 Outcasts in the region. After the job was done the crew continues on their progress starting with challenges near the forest regions. For the first few days they hung out outside the city limits to complete a number of challenges and eventually dirt races with 5-10s in the area. Once done they make their way back into the city and attempt to complete challenges/races deep in Manhattan and Brooklyn. Keeping their dirt spec mods, it was no different to their street spec modifications; the only difference was the difficulty of the challenges. With traffic and cops being a nuisance to the crew, it was one of the easiest tasks to complete despite the obstacles. In races the 5-10 crews also struggled but kept their close distance with Jake's crew. Still, they manage to keep their lead through busy streets with no harm to pedestrians taking fast flybys around corners/straights. It didn't take long until they finished the requirements to be allowed to race the V2 of New York City, making a circuit race around Manhattan/Brooklyn in the evening hours.

The race was 1 lap, crossing 2 bridges from the two islands. (Manhattan & Queensboro Bridge) However, they will cross through Central Park and pass through Time Square as their start/finish point. Their only challenge was heavy traffic, and that the course could alternate if original route gets blocked off. They can take another path as long as they cross the checkpoints on their GPSs. While the two crews start on the busiest intersection in the city, the hardest part was getting out. They both drove street/dirt spec vehicles as long as they used the same tire treads for pavement. They get a rolling start on the intersection; all they had to do was find a way out of the traffic and proceed on the race route. What seemed to be a short race was actually a long one as the busy streets made it hard for the racers to speed up without bumping into anyone. As they reach the Manhattan Bridge it was smooth sailing for the drivers to speed up, but Jake's crew was behind the V2's pack. There was plenty of road to catch up and lesser traffic crossing through Brooklyn for the last place crew.

For Jake's crew, their benefit was Aaron who knew the streets around town taking shortcuts but crossing the checkpoints. They caught up with the other crew as they cross the Queensboro Bridge. Already it got dark, but the city lights lit their way to the next check point in Central Park. From there the racers were home free down Time Square, or so they think. Traffic congested the racers way down the straight as they find an alternative path which also changed as the crews go through different streets to reach the finish. Cops also went after them but get lost in the heavy traffic as the racers squeeze through. At this moment both crews had no idea who was leading, hoping they would cross the finish before the other does. Eventually, one crew reaches the intersection first, and the victorious crew was Jake's with the V2's crew blocked off by the congested traffic entering the intersection. The V2 of New York City is defeated, giving the 5-10 Outcasts the opportunity to move in and take control. With the Outcasts moving in, they block off the exports/imports that the original 5-10s had coming in the city under new leadership. To Dwayne it was a victory for the movement, but the corrupt 5-10s were not gonna let it go without a fight as he stays in New York to continue aiding the Outcasts in shutting down the operation as much as possible, weakening it while avoiding a firefight. From this point the movement did not want to consider themselves as outcasts. With some former members use to supporting the V8, they wanted to clean up the mess he had caused and abolish all corruption/trafficking of illegal networks in the US. The 5-10s will still be around but not in a form of a crime syndicate, instead back as a national motorclub. It is what Dwayne wanted for every street racer in the country. However, he wasn't the only one turning the motorclub around, receiving a call from the new V8 out west.

Meanwhile, Jake's crew heads for another major city. Out of all the choices, (Boston, Baltimore, Pittsburgh, Philadelphia, and Washington D.C.) they go for the closest cities starting next in Philadelphia and the last in D.C. Once again they continue challenges to get the attention of the V2s. Somewhere down the line of course was a new task by Dwayne, only this time it was important. Dwayne spoke with the new V8 calling himself "Alex Taylor", willing to cooperate with the 5-10 Outcasts in restoring the motorclub. They needed to go after a key driver, the V6 of the 5-10s, "Eric Tsu" who was hiding out back in the east coast. Dwayne warns Jake that this driver was unstable and could outsmart them if finding his location with other 5-10s protecting him. They still needed to stop drivers who have information of Eric's location, going back into driving raid spec cars to stop them. They manage to run drivers off the road and interrogate them, slowly receiving clues to find their target while still competing races/challenges in or out of Philadelphia. However, they completed enough of them to get the V2's attention, heading outside the city for a crew dirt race back to the city. The search will have to wait.

Jake's crew beats the V2's crew with ease with Aaron once again leading for them on the dirt roads. Coming back to the city was easier now that traffic was not as heavy as New York City. Before traffic would get denser heading deep in Philadelphia, they already won the race crossing the last checkpoint. The V2 gives up the city easily as well if not impressed by their driving. Turns out also he knew who they're looking for, giving away a possible location where Eric was hiding. Somehow, Jake didn't seem to trust the V2 but went for the location, preparing themselves. It was already nightfall as they head out to the forest areas for the hideout spot, once again borrowing raid spec vehicles left by a contact. On the trail they find a cabin in the woods where possibly Eric was, but something looked wrong. There was no car there unless he escaped as they did find tire marks on the dirt. Suddenly, Jake gets an unknown call as he answers it. It was Eric Tsu.

 **Eric:** "I know you're looking for me. Thought that V2 would help you track me down, well I set up a little trap for you suckers. Let's see how you fair against my guys wanting all of you dead."

It was an ambush; Eric's drivers were after Jake's crew and will not hesitate to kill. They drive away while fighting them at the same time in the pitch black dirt roads with barely any moonlight lighting their way. They wreck some the drivers pursuing them going completely off road and through the trees, staying together until they found a road. They continue being chased until driving through a small town and hiding out there. They lose the drivers and quickly head back for their vehicles close by being protected by the Outcasts. Eric was not going to give up that easily as they call back Dwayne about the bad news and hope to find another way to reach him. Dwayne would give them time to rest and continue to the last city, while Dwayne gets other crews to go on a manhunt for Tsu before cops would now with him out of the shadows.

Another day as Jake's crew continues southeast down the East Coast, now arriving at the US Capitol of Washington D.C. The city looked clean and had fair traffic, but hardly there was racing here. Police patrolling was frequent and would appear to be a high risk to even speed down these streets without the possibility of alerting secret service when the US President was in town. A small number of races would happen in the city limits mostly at night while everything else was done outside as the crew takes on those challenges first. On nightfall they come back inside the capital for an underground sprint race and make a route going through the different memorials as well as the Whitehouse. Cops were still an issue but the route they took hardly got racers crossing their paths. Just when it starts it right away finishes with of course Jake's crew crossing all four first at the finish near the Capitol building. There was still another day for races only now they were taken out of the city limits.

For the next 2 days they've completed a number of challenges/races to race against the V2 of the city who didn't feel amused to see them. The last race took place all the way up in the Cunningham Woodland Park, the thickest forest region the crew had driven in let alone race. Following up were once again farm fields heading down Frederick and Gaithersburg as the town checkpoints. By the end, the finish was right back near the Whitehouse in D.C. It was an hour long race but the crews were up for it and made their way down. This race seemed a lot more closer with the crews packed together going through the race checkpoints. Police also got involved chasing after the racers for a certain number of miles till reaching D.C. but it was there where police activity grew now running through roadblocks and detours on the race route. By this point cops were almost all over the place as the racers needed to cross the finish before making an escape to wherever they'll lose them. Things got out of hand as one of the V2's drivers was stopped and arrested. By now, Jake's crew had already won, but were now carrying too much heat as they leave the city immediately. Jake's crew outrun the cops on the freeway nearly avoiding spike strips down the line. D.C was too overrun by city police as there was no way for The Rush to start there. The Faction Leader gave them a call as they completed beating the final V2 who also evaded the police. Jake's crew were given time to rest and or fill up, only to have the race start instead in Baltimore and finishing up in New York City.

As Jake and the rest look over the path of the 3 cities, it looked too short despite them wanting a quicker race. The time for them to get there was under 3 hours and 200 miles of road. However they expect the faction leader to change it up for them as they head to the location in Baltimore. As they look around them there were other racers meeting up from both the 5-10 Eagles and Outcasts. Unlike back in the Midwest, they were now having people watching and possibly follow them on their path to the finish. Where they met up was at a large meet in a parking lot filled with street racers from around the region. Both factions knew this was a race for the whole East Coast. It seemed now the Outcasts were now allowed to meet up with the warring Faction as the V8 now informed all factions that the Outcasts were considered a new competing minor faction of the 5-10s. Somehow Dwayne had finally set things straight with the motorclub that the V8 chose to accept the Outcasts to be part of the faction war in the US. While they were still enemies to the original 5-10 factions, so were all of them in this free-for-all. The partial collapse of the 5-10 motorclub was still up for grabs, and with the Wolves now out of it in the Midwest, the Outcasts were growing stronger. Meanwhile the West Coast Faction, "The Bears", ran by Logan as V4, was making moves in the Mountain States. However the home Faction, "The Snakes" would still keep their ground, as the Bears continue to keep the West Coast locked tight. Jake's crew, as well as the 5-10 Outcasts still had long ways to go, and it could only get harder starting now by racing the V4 of the East Coast.

By now the V4 was fed up and confused, Jake was now one step closer of taking the Region and was just a nobody to the Eagles that came out of nowhere. They assumed Dwayne Carson who led the Outcasts had conquered the Midwest, only to discover that this kid with an odd bunch as a crew were the ones that took a whole region.

 **The V4 speaks to Jake in the middle of the crowd:** _"What the hell is this? You're not Dwayne. Who the hell are you and how the f*ck did you beat my drivers? I expected a boss with his best racers, not some kid with a bunch of college friends in sh*t cars. But whoever you all are, you're finished."_

 **Jake:** _"We're only interested in getting to the West Coast, I could care less if I take this region for the Outcasts, I ain't driving for them anyway."_

 **V4:** _"You must be. This whole faction has swept across these states because of you, and you're telling me you're not driving for them!? Then you shouldn't be here. You're wasting my time. Where's this Dwayne Carson of the Outcasts? Huh? Are you even a 5-10 at all?"_

 **Jake:** _"I've taken his place. And I'm no 5-10. I'm just making a name for myself. And FYI, he did race The Rush back in the Midwest, with my crew, his best drivers. I'm just doing him a favor is all."_

 **V4:** _"You have no right to race me if you're not a V2 or faction leader. I demand Carson."_

 **Dwayne at distance:** _"I'm over here!"_ (Approaches) _"These guys race for me, but he (Jake) leads these guys."_

 _ **V4:**_ _Only 4 drivers in a crew should race. You either come in and kick this poser out or not race at all."_

 **Dwayne:** _"I'm letting them race. They completed enough challenges in the region without me and beat your V2 drivers' crews individually. They deserve to race your crew whether you agree or disagree."_

 **V4:** _"Fine, but this is your call. As for you, (Jake) you better hope your crew is up to challenge me, cause I will run all of you off the road, and you'll never reach the West Coast including all you Outcasts. Lets race, for the East Coast, we finish in New York City, following my own route, be ready for anything."_ (Walks to car)

Jake was actually surprised Dwayne showed up; despite still hunting for Eric Tsu for the V8, it was likely that the faction leader wouldn't accept to race Jake or his crew. The unsurprising part however was The Rush race route. Through the 3 cities it was not going to be straight forward, their opponent has made a longer route that would take the whole day, no stops for rest or gas. It was a zigzag route as a checkpoint will be going through Ocean City near the coast of Delaware and next, Philadelphia. After checking there, they will now drive up to the town checkpoint of Scranton, making the final checkpoint to New York City, finishing in Time Square, once again fighting through thick traffic. It was a possible 10 hour race in under 600 miles of road. The two crews set up on the start, now having an audience of both factions watching. Behind them were also chase vehicles from both sides keeping track of their routes and confirm if they cross the checkpoints during the race. Jake's crew handled The Rush back in the Midwest, The East Coast won't be so different, only this time they're taking some dirt roads based on their specs. They wait for the intersection light to turn green, eyeing each other as they rev their engines. As the signal to go appears, they launch off the line with both factions looking out as they disappear in the distance. Dwayne also watches, only to now make his way back to NYC taking the quick route, hoping for Jake's crew to reach the city first.

Through the first 200 miles, both crews pass the Ocean City checkpoint and cross through Delaware. However, Jake's crew almost got screwed over by the faction leader on the Ocean Gateway highway. Jake got ran off the road while passing him, nearly taking out Grease following behind and spinning out to on the right side of the road. Luckily, Jake didn't wreck or flipped out on the dirt, but caused his crew to slow down to help, leaving the other crew to keep going and costing them a few miles apart. Jake's crew keeps going but needed to catch up. After crossing Philadelphia they try to find a faster route up to Scranton, now taking advantage of the dirt spec upgrades and took the dirt roads up. As far as they know the other crew has done the same thing, now reaching the town checkpoint. By this time it was already getting dark. After sitting for more than 8 hours there was already a tired sense with the crew but refusing to back down. They cross though the woodland paths once again but still no sign of the leading crew. The GPS shows they were still ahead of them, only now they try their method of drafting to pick up speed on the interstates. Eventually they were a couple miles behind them, almost reaching the city limits of New York City. The only thing that could stop the opposing crew now was the heavy traffic.

Jake's crew eventually enter the outskirts only to now reaching a traffic jam going into the Lincoln Tunnel to Midtown Manhattan. They couldn't speed up as they were in the middle of the congestion. From the look of the GPS, the opposing crew was just a few meters ahead, and once they reach the end of the tunnel it was just a number of blocks away from Time Square from there on. Coming out of the tunnel, they make a dash for the less congested streets. The faction leader's crew was also fighting through the traffic just less than a mile away from the finish. It was anyone's race at this point as 5-10 spectators hidden in the packs of pedestrians wait to see which crew crosses first. Dwayne was also in the crowd unsure who was leading. There was a faint roaring sound of engines and screeches as Dwayne sees both crews fighting for the finish. It was too close to call but the last driver of a crew must cross before the other as Alicia was fighting the last place racer for the complete winning position. She stomps the gas right out of the last turn and neck n necks with one of the V2 drivers crossing a sidewalk that signals a finish, but was too close for even the 5-10 spectators to see. A hidden 5-10 on one of the roofs of the tall buildings saw who crossed first using binoculars and radios the winning crew. Another from the Outcasts' side also saw as both claimed that the red 370z crossed first, describing Alicia's car. Alicia takes home the win for the East Coast as the 5-10 Outcasts cheer on for the verdict. Dwayne was relieved, including Jake's crew in general hearing from their radios as they drive elsewhere in the city. They cheer for Alicia through their radios; all she could do was take deep breaths from the stress, almost losing it for them.

Jake and the rest meet up at a parking complex with the opposing crew. The V4 faction leader felt sour, almost not wanting to give up the region for Dwayne who was alongside Jake and the rest. The corrupt 5-10s will be losing an important region hurting their trafficking ports from Europe as it was now being choke-hold by the Outcasts, calling themselves the real 5-10s supported by the current V8, Alex Taylor. They hope now to combine all regions and to clean out the rest of the separated factions wanting no remnants of what Shiv or other corrupt members caused during these past years. The faction leader gives up the East Coast but promises that the Eagles will return as his crew leaves the city along with most of the faction. Jake and the rest were glad it's over for now, wanting food and a long rest as all 5 hang out for the first time together. After celebrating once again with other members on their side, they went their own way for tonight. Aaron goes back to his home while Dwayne finishes up by moving in his members to the Eagle's HQ in east Brooklyn. Jake, Alicia and Grease head back with Carson to the HQ to revert their cars back to street specs and sleep the whole night.

The crew wakes up to muggy weather seeing how it rained for the rest of the night. Before they could set up to head down south with other drivers of the Outcasts, Dwayne interrupts them in the HQ including Jake and the rest that they found Eric Tsu trying to leave the city. Other drivers have his route but cops were also after him as they quickly get in their cars to chase after Tsu. Dwayne and Grease split up to find a different way to reach him while Jake and Alicia went their own. They head back to Manhattan as they find police cruisers going the same way, unfortunately pursuing after them. For some reason there was not that much traffic as they were able to speed through the streets and drift through intersections on the wet pavement. Tsu was close as more cops were in the area; he had nowhere to hide from police nor the 5-10s. He was driving a black Hummer H1, and to the cops he was a moving tank. As they got close he would knock them out carelessly as Jake/Alicia also avoid any wrecks in their path. Dwayne eventually radios them, telling them they must get to him before the NYPD does. As crazy as it sounds they must help him escape as they try to radio him. They had no choice.

They get his signal as they try to talk to him, as of course he sounded unhappy to hear them, but had a plan. Tsu would rather be taken by the 5-10s than to prison he says to them as they try to head through a number of alleyways to lose the cops. They plan on crossing into Jersey City taking the Holland Tunnel after losing most of the cops on their tail leaving Tsu to knock any out. They also lose the chopper following them through the tall buildings as they head under the tunnel. They evade but only for a moment, exiting out of the tunnel and continue to follow Tsu. Unsurprisingly however, he tried to run again only to be t-boned by a white truck by the 5-10s on an intersection. It was Dwayne, driving a Ford Raptor provided in the HQ. Soon after, Grease shows up with a number of other drivers as they take Tsu back to a warehouse location nearby for interrogation. It was at this moment where Jake questions Dwayne about why they needed to capture him. Though the V8 wanted him captured, there was information he was carrying that involved Logan back in LA, getting answers from him at the warehouse.

Dwayne showed intimidation as he was the one interrogating Tsu tied to a chair. Tsu knew who Logan was. After Shiv got arrested back in California after the showdown, Tsu came to Logan who was growing power in the region with the 5-10 bears. The bears were the new trade dealers of the US producing shipments that were sent to Mexico/Europe in the hands of businesses established in the South, Southern Mountain States and West. Logan may own the West coast, but he was in charge of the businesses in the other regions making agreements with the remaining 5-10 factions to sell the shipments, paying the leaders in the process. Tsu was now doing business with Logan, trying to connect the ports from NYC and making a deal with the East Coast Faction, only to be foiled by the Outcasts now taking control of the region. Dwayne wanted more information about Logan, making punches at Tsu as Jake and the rest watched in some shock. Tsu explains; Logan was gaining most of his money from the South, operating a booming drug trade in Miami and Texas. He didn't care about illegal street racing anymore going above and beyond what Shiv had started, continuing the crime networks under Logan's name using the 5-10s. It was a new deal of corruption to the crew as Dwayne now ends the interrogating and leaves the rest of his members to deal with Tsu. It was more personal to Dwayne now, with Jake also feeling the same way, reminding him of Shang. They leave the warehouse and the city entirely. They call Aaron to come with them, officially part of their crew as he meets them down in Staten Island. They fill up on gas and food from the gas station store, heading their way to the next region, "The South".


	9. 4th Stage, South (Part 1)

**Rewritten: 6/16/18**

After capturing and interrogating the V6 there was no wait to head down South. Logan was using the remaining regions for his own gains involving the remaining factions, trying to resume on criminal networks and possibly growing a much larger syndicate than what the motorclub could possibly imagine. Jake, Dwayne and the rest of the Outcasted 5-10s had no idea this was going on, and the new V8 Alex Taylor couldn't do anything about it. It was unclear if they could ever shutdown the contraband in every state realizing this, all that mattered was shutting down most of the corruption within the motorclub at least in Dwayne's case by taking down Logan personally. Half of the country was retaken, but the 5-10 gang war still continues. As for Jake and his crew, their only goal was to climb the ranks in every region independently despite helping the Outcasts. Racing was still a way of settling issues, and it's the only way to seal the deal with their target before he rises more to power in the motorclub possibly becoming V8 himself. They rather drive than deal with more conflict in between the divided factions. They promised after this is done, they won't support anything that had to do with the 5-10s including Dwayne leaving the Outcasts to be on their own, not caring what happens until Logan is dealt with. They don't know what they'll do once they confront him.

For the past few days they traveled down to Florida making Miami their first city to conquer. The 5-10 faction that ruled the South, "The Crocodiles" knew they were coming, along with the 5-10 Outcasts. From day & night, stopping at gas stops and motels and going through more farmlands and humid forests, they eventually cross the state border into Florida. To Alicia as well as Grease it was familiar territory to them. Crossing through Jacksonville brought childhood memories to Grease including the same way he head down when he was younger. Alicia also recognizes certain roads she went through when leaving her state as it was now her turn to lead the crew to Miami. Jake always wanted to visit Miami for the race scene alone and was finally heading there. About 50 miles left till reaching city limits, they take the A1A highway close to the shore seeing the Atlantic Ocean. It seemed like the road went on forever but eventually they made it, taking now the 95 interstate. Alicia knew where she was going as the crew kept asking her, knowing a place they could stop at and a person she knew saying he was family. They reach her and Grease's hometown of Wynwood and found the shop she was looking for. All 5 drive inside as a person comes out to see them. It was Alicia's uncle as he recognized her and Grease's car, surprised to see them again.

Alicia immediately gets out of her car and runs to her uncle giving a big hug with Grease also greeting him. Soon after the Uncle also notices Jake, Dwayne, and Aaron, wondering who they were. Alicia explains saying they were only friends until uncle asked what happened to the other guys, talking about Logan's crew. All Alicia could say was that there were some "Complications" between her and Logan, only for uncle to wonder how she met the other three. Jake introduces himself as well as the others. However, Alicia eventually tells the truth about the old crew only for Dwayne to finish up asking for new upgrades in order to race at a meetup a week from today. Uncle looked disappointed at first to Alicia of what she got involved in; even if she was just his niece he was like a father to her, not wanting anything seriously bad happening to her despite illegal street racing. The crew needed to reach the west coast to settle something they said to the uncle. He then explains how the racing was here in the city including outside. The performance parts they were riding in will be no match for the racers in the areas, even Carson knew as he asked for upgrades as they met. The faction they were now facing were driving cars that ran over 1000HP, and with these upgrades being installed on cars like the crew was driving, they would put exotic cars to shame. For them they were at the right place; Alicia's shop was a street racer's hotspot for what they turn rides into performance spec monsters. Uncle would give them starting kits for free to Jake's crew, but not until he has them do a job for him first.

Uncle had a special job for them involving a delivery miles across town. He was almost due on the deadline and didn't have drivers to deliver them on time until now. Trusting that they have the driving experience to get the vehicles across town on time, he offers 2 of them to drive the 2 cars. They ask about what they were delivering as uncle walks towards two cars under sheets to reveal them as the crew was stunned of what they were. Both cars were retro Chevy Corvette Stingrays, a red C2 and a blue C3, completely modified in perf spec upgrades just waiting to be driven by their customer. For once in the crew, Dwayne had a big smile while looking at the classic cars, eyeing the C3 in excitement. For the C2 however, Jake volunteers to drive it, thinking he could now handle American Muscle already use to his Camaro, only this was retro and possibly a little harder to handle. The keys were given to them, but to Jake he was almost nervous to drive one of them. It was clear that Uncle does not want a single scratch on any of them for the customer, allowing D/J to drive them over with his trust in them. Grease and Aaron would come along to escort, while Alicia stays behind to aid her uncle for awhile, not seeing him for months. They start up the cars with the engine roars echoing around the shop while Dwayne continues to show joy sitting in the C3, something he hardly does around the crew until now. They speed out of the garage and head for the destination miles across the city.

This was no different to the delivery jobs back in the Midwest; the crew speeds down Miami roads almost taking a tour of the city in general. Jake tries to adapt to the handling of the C2, feeling more heavier than his Camaro when taking turns trying to initiate drifts on intersections. They try to avoid Miami police as much as they can but can't help to push the perf spec Corvettes to their limits. Their destination leads them across the Biscanye Bay and the beaches of the A1A highway until reaching their location in Golden Beach. There was definitely a tropical vibe going through the residential area surrounded by nice looking houses and palm trees that even Aaron would like to live at rather than the full urban jungle of New York City. They find the home where the customer was at, driving in the Corvettes through the gate and on the property. The customer was a street racer unsurprisingly, but had the wealth to own cars such as these. Jake/Dwayne made it without one scratch on both cars with the customer feeling happy of how they turned out. They received the check on the way out, calling Alicia through phone of their successful delivery and were heading back before sunset. Alicia made sure Uncle got the news and waited to reward them. The crew was now able to modify their cars to the next spec as Jake/Dwayne ride in Grease/Aaron's cars back, spend the rest of the week modding/tweaking in the shop and test driving around the Dodge Island Docks before the meetup.

As they came back, they received their starting kits for each car. Both exterior and performance upgrades were offered in the kits with other options for the crew to have in the shop but needed to buy them. With the money they had they bought extra pieces of components for the time being, only to possibly receive upgrades on jobs later on. The first day was just picking parts, as for the rest of the week they all get their hands dirty for each of their cars installing them. They take a certain time of day to head to Port Dodge to test their cars including makeshift time trial routes in the area. After completing a number of runs, they head back to the shop for tweaks with Jake and Grease doing most of the tweaking work requested by the rest for their cars. Day after day before the deadline they test/tweak with certain moment taking breaks by visiting downtown Miami and hanging out. On the last day they made the final fixes and last few runs back at the docks until all 5 were satisfied of the results for their rides. The Outcome, all their cars received a massive overhaul. Equipped with more functioning body kits, spoilers, racing tires and weight reduction, all their cars ((JR)Camaro 2015, (AS)370z, (DC)GT500 1967, (D"G"M)Focus RS 2014, (AC)Aventador) were finally perf spec machines. The amount of upgrades under their hoods made their cars barely street legal, not even an exotic car had this many upgrades. Both Alicia and Grease had engine overhauls now riding with 8 cylinders rather than 4 or 6. If it came to cops there was no catching up to them whatsoever. It was now race war day; 5-10 drivers including Outcasts were expected to meet at the Docks. Everyone was bringing their perf spec rides to the meetup, and Jake's crew was now ready for anything. They head down as the sun sets.

The crew makes it on time for the qualifier, but were surprise to see who the faction leader was. The V4 was one of Logan's drivers Jake faced back in LA, the Pagani Huayra driver, Vince Shaw. It appeared now that Logan wasn't the only one seeking to control a region, the rest of his crew had their own, minus Alicia not knowing about this either. As Vince began talking to the crowd of racers, he then notices Jake and everyone else. He was actually stunned seeing how Jake was not in jail, and now Jake was out to race him for the South. By now Jake's crew would get noticed which would now get them noticed by Logan himself. However, they wanted Logan to know they were coming for him at this point, confident they'll beat his drivers once again. Vince starts the qualifier anyway, hoping other 5-10 crews will beat them out of Miami.

A course was set around Dodge Island; once again the crew with the most wins for their faction gets to move on all over the south racing the 5-10 Crocs in the region. The racing proved faster to Jake and the rest going up against other perf spec drivers in the lineup. Even certain sections on a makeshift track were long straights, tempting racers to push their limits reaching below 200mph. It was so dangerous to push it that some drivers would wreck their vehicles unable to break on time on the turns. One driver manages to drive off the docks and into the bay with the driver swimming out. It was a tense race battle with once again Jake's crew becoming the victors of the qualifier, paying off their practice runs in the area. Vince wasn't worried of their win however. By now he threatens them of what comes ahead, stating the challenges/races are more difficult than what they faced in the East and Midwest. He expects them to fail around Florida as he soon drives off with crews from his faction leaving the other faction crews behind. The 5-10 Outcasts were off to enter the challenges in the city and outside, but it was Jake's crew to be the ones to race the first V2 controlling Miami, at least with their leader Dwayne riding along.

 **Progression: South**

Southern Florida had a lot of challenges and races. The majority of them were favored for performance spec cars; races were all about top speed and setting the quickest times with specific routes just tempting drivers to drive fast and experiencing more risks that could end in disaster resulting in driving error. Most of the challenges were outside of the city, heading on highways into the everglades, marshes, and flatwoods. Dirt racing was also an option, but that meant for Jake's crew to now borrow dirt spec cars, unable to revert back to their last specs. The 5-10 Outcasts would provide them Dirt specs as well as Raid, but that was mostly used for sabotaging the drug runs organized by Logan's traffickers. With other crews helping out to chase down the traffickers and their drop-offs, they were an easy task for Jake's crew when called for in parts of Florida. They continue on to clear a number of challenges against the home faction in the state.

Most if the 5-10 Crocs had nothing to do with the drug trafficking in territories which was good news for Jake and the rest, but like the other regions there were some crews getting involved. Unsurprisingly, their target Vince was a part of the trafficking trade, and there was one moment where they did came across him on jobs. Jake & crew continue to not reveal themselves by wearing masks on jobs which could compromise their chances if Logan found out they were the ones sabotaging his business, refusing to race and rather have them all blacklisted by involved 5-10s. Vince would escape, but racing/beating him would be a sweeter goal and must if they wanted the Outcasts to take the region. As for the required challenges/races taking days to complete, they win enough to challenge the V2 back in Miami, heading back in the city limits.

The race against the V2 and his crew would take place crossing the Florida Keys starting from Homestead and finishing in Key West. It was the longest race Jake's crew had faced racing a V2 going on for less than 130 miles of road out in the ocean. In perf specs this could be a quick race than expected, taking half of the afternoon to finish. Both crews meet up in the center of town with a long straight highway leading out for miles to the ocean. On a green light they launch out on an intersection reaching over 200mph down the Southern Glades. Hardly there was traffic down the road giving the crews freedom to speed down and draft each other until reaching the ocean. Aaron leads having the fastest top speed and surprisingly gets ahead of the V2's crew while continue slipstreaming, taking advantage of the nitrous until redlining around 260mph. It was the fastest/dangerous top speed Jake's crew had gone, swerving by civilian cars like a jet doing a flyby pass. Surprisingly, they were hardly putting any stress on their cars but try to not push so much fearing one of them will blow an engine. However, Alicia felt something strange while redlining the engine hearing a small pop, only to ignore it but trying not to push it anymore. Eventually, they reach the ocean and drive down the highway to the keys. They slow down heading through the narrow bridges.

While still technically driving on land passing Key Largo and other keys, they were now out on the ocean still leading the opposing crew. There were still mostly straight roads ahead only to take turns here and there. Passing the Seven Mile Bridge was a great sight surrounded by clear waters just wondering when they'll reach the next island key. It was an hour in crossing Big Pine Key continuing on until reaching Key West. As they look back it seemed the other crew was way behind, remaining focus and keeping pace together. Nothing stops them from reaching the finish; it was an easy win to Jake and the rest taking Miami for the 5-10 Outcasts. They circle around the West Key and back out only to see the opposing crew in an upset as they head back to the mainland. They stop for gas including for food taking another 2 hours back to the shop. By this time it was almost sunset, painting a view for the crew of the beautiful tropical sun reflecting the sea only for them to stop at one of the key islands to watch the sun go down. They continue on a moment later, but something unfortunate happens along the way.

Alicia blows something down the road while pushing her car again to its limits, forcing the crew to stop and check what happened on the side of the road. Her car was smoking as she lifts the hood with smoke spewing on her face. Grease then comes to check the damage; some of the piston rings got overheated and one had burst, causing her to stop. While they couldn't confirm it, Grease had a feeling, even telling Alicia if she felt anything before, mentioning the pop while redlining down the Southern Glades. As expected, she cracked one of the piston rings, doing it again just now to where it had finally broke off, finishing it off by blowing a gasket and having oil leak in the cylinders. That was what Grease thought giving his prognosis, even seeing some damage done to one of the cylinder heads using a flashlight. Alicia gave too much stress to the new engine, though it was clear she had not redlined her car before not knowing the risks. Grease calls her uncle back at the shop for a towing, only for the other crew they beat to pass by and laugh at them. Jake's crew needed to keep moving, only for Alicia to ride along with Jake while Grease stays behind to look over the damage. It would take hours for him to wait for Uncle's tow truck, while the rest stay awhile at the shop and eventually stay at a motel waiting till the next day to check on the car.

Alicia's 370z Fairlady makes it back to the shop for inspection on the blown engine. The crew comes by for the news before heading off out of state to Louisiana, already planned out which two cities to conquer. They needed Alicia on the Journey but not without a vehicle; as they find out that the cylinder block had exploded proving Grease right, it would take a few days to order a new engine block which the crew didn't have time for. Alicia apologizes about the destroyed engine, but unfortunately for her she had no car to drive, leaving only her crew to finish up the South. There was nothing for her Uncle to do at this point, but Dwayne believed he had an Idea that would take them a few weeks to do it. The 5-10 Outcast had a stash of vehicles back in the East Coast that were once for the 5-10 Eagles in their captured HQ. Like the vehicle specs given to Jake's crew on the jobs, Dwayne would have one be delivered back to the shop to be upgraded, having the Outcasts pay for the upgrades. Thinking about Alicia though, it will be a car that'll suit her perfectly while still being fast and easy to control. Alicia still goes with them riding along with Jake, already forming a good relationship with him. Uncle expects the car to be delivered in less than a week, until now he gets back to work while saying another goodbye to his niece and former employee going out of state once again.

Already conquering a city in the Florida state, cities like Tampa, Orlando and Jacksonville were not an option. The available cities to choose now from the South were Atlanta, Charlotte, Nashville, New Orleans, Oklahoma City, Houston, San Antonio, Austin, El Paso, and Dallas. While New Orleans wasn't much a major city in the south it was a major territory for the 5-10 Crocs in Louisiana, and was where Jake's crew was heading for next. They stuck on the 75 & 10 interstate on the way west. It took them 2 days to get all the way over there, passing through more thick trees & fields as well as an orange field. Going cross northwest of Florida they finally see some of the infamous cotton fields only then to cross more thick trees and small towns until crossing the state border. The journey wasn't too exiting for the crew this time after seeing everything around Florida, they got so bored of driving to a point where they all play road games or stop for breaks with only a little to see. To Alicia it wasn't much fun without a car, yet still amused herself talking to Jake sitting aside, even chances to nap until reaching another gas stop for food or better sleep at a motel. After 800 miles and crossing the south tips of Alabama and Mississippi, they finally reach the border of Louisiana and right away drive into New Orleans, only to take a break from the day and check out the city. They wait the next day to start on the races/challenges around the state.

As always, they get down to business racing drivers around the state and take on speed records down the marsh and forest roads. In the city they raced their perf spec vehicles as well as outside. Dirt racing was also an option north of New Orleans like Bogue Chitto Park and forest areas across the Old Pearl River. The 5-10 Outcasts would lend dirt specs to Jake's crew and was one of the few times Alicia drove again using another vehicle. Duty calls also come from the Outcasts in the southern Bayous involving a raid on a meth lab deep in the swamplands ran by Logan's 5-10 traffickers. They use raid specs once again only they were ordered to chase after any escaping drug runners down the foggy swamps while other crews destroy the lab. Any runners Jake's crew stop and wreck were left to be dealt with by the Outcasts as they head back to racing in their own vehicles. Somehow Louisiana police found out about the raid as they also chase out Jake's crew from the bayou driving in off-road trucks. They escape down the road and into a nearby town as they leave the raid cars in a hiding spot and come out without getting attention by search patrols passing through. They get back to their cars moments later. Less than a day later they reach the number of races/challenges required and meet the New Orleans V2. The race they get into would be different than the races they ran against the other V2s from before.

This would almost become a relay race but with switching cars. For this crew race, the two crews will be driving provided vehicles going a lap around Lake Pontchartrain. They start out with street specs going around the city, heading to Big Branch Marsh to switch to dirt spec cars driving the dirt trails as well as paved. On the third half they will now switch to perf spec, going down the 55 Interstate or Old US 51 through Akers and Ruddock, heading back to New Orleans to where they started in French Quarter. This was a unique organized race to Jake's crew, testing their skills on the different specs in just one race. The interesting part was when the race starts they have to run to the cars they want to drive with the key inside, otherwise another driver could take one they wanted, forcing to switch to another. This goes the same with other specs down the road depending on which crew gets there first. Alicia would still stay with Jake on passenger seat as this was a 4 man crew race. On the start of go they run for the cars with Jake's side grabbing half the cars they wanted to race around the first half out of the city. After going through checkpoints in the city they finally race out of New Orleans and go 1/3 around the lake.

The V2's crew was ahead on the first half as they take the first 4 dirt spec cars waiting on the second half near Yester Oaks. Jake's crew quickly gets into the last 4 and rush themselves on the dirt roads and paved. It also didn't help that cops give chase on them again but took an advantage on the dirt as cops didn't have the right vehicles to take it and couldn't keep up enough to call in offroad units. They manage to catch up with the V2's crew as they begin to fight eachother to take front position. During the struggle, they were only a few miles away from the next setup, but as they continued to knock one another on the dirt, one of each spins out. Grease gets spun out by one of the opposing racers only for the racer to spin out as well. Both crews keep on going, hoping their drivers will catch up. They reach the perf spec vehicles on a dirt lot with half being exotics up for the taking. Jake's side lose out on some of the exotics but manage to get one taken by Jake & Alicia leaving one exotic and sport behind. Grease manages to get ahead of the driver who screwed him and was able to take the last exotic out and onto the highway of the last half of the race.

On the last half, each crew took different roads with the V2 having his drivers take the 55 interstate, while Jake's took the Old US 51 road alongside. Both roads lead back taking the 10 interstate back to New Orleans. Despite wanting to push, they needed their fallen back drivers to catch up, communicating with them on which road they took and to just floor it. Grease had an advantage taking an exotic (Ford GT 2005 perf) with a fast top speed and for the first time was driving an exotic car down a long road. He catches up with Jake and the rest while the other drivers on the opposite road pass the trees was few meters behind. Jake/Alicia who got into a Saleen S7 Twin Turbo perf spec now get together with the rest, drafting behind him doing the same thing they did back at the Keys race in Florida by slipstreaming. They had no idea if they were up front as the crew on the right side was doing the same tactic. They swerve around traffic like a snake, even flying by a parked cop using a speedometer as he gets knocked back by the force of the slipstreaming cars, even registering their speed going under 260mph. At a quick time they reach the 10 interstate going back to New Orleans and ahead of the V2's crew. They had the advantage from here on.

The V2 and the rest of his drivers begin to catch up but not enough to take a pass on all four as they reach French Quarter with Jake & crew winning the race once again. The opposing crew was left bitter as they were defeated by their own relay race with no choice but to give up Louisiana. The 5-10 Outcasts still dealt with drug trafficking of their own motorclub in the state and it was only getting more hands full down in Texas shipping product across the border to Mexico. One thing is certain yet again is that this would not go away anytime soon once the Outcasts takes over all of the US including the takedown on Logan in the West by Jake & crew. As for them there was still one more city to conquer until meeting with one of Logan's drivers on The Rush for the South, taking them back to Miami. They head to where the 5-10 Outcasts needed to go and that was Texas. There target city was Dallas, taking about two days of driving to reach their destination.

Jake's crew gets back to their cars and head further out west to the Lone Star State. With over 500 miles of driving it was at least 300 miles shorter this time than their journey out of Miami. Taking the 49 Interstate, somewhere down the line they face heavy traffic for once going through Alexandria with construction going on up ahead. Already it got dark as they left right after the crew race. Not wanting to deal with the jam, they get off to find rest at another motel including a bite at a restaurant this time instead of gas station food. As they had time now for conversation, they go over how they could take on the race challenges much quicker to get boosted attention of the Dallas V2 and eventually the V4, Vince. Using an app designed by the 5-10s, they choose the events right before hand with blips scattered around different counties close to Dallas and avoiding farther out races considering the size of the state. Meanwhile, they also check in on Alicia's replacement car back in Miami, talking to her uncle. The car was already there and still being customized, not telling her what car they got as her uncle wanted to surprise her until the crew heads back, hopefully after winning The Rush against Vince and the defeated V2s. After eats, they get some sleep at a nearby motel soon after.

The crew heads out on morning during foggy weather as traffic congestion eases going back on the interstate and passing the construction zone. The haze turns to sun a few hours down still passing by trees and now farms. The drive felt relaxing somehow to the crew with very little traffic, almost open road like they were alone together. Rather than just pushing, they just cruise along and enjoy the drive. They spark up a conversation on how this is what they want to do after everything is over with, just to drive freely anywhere in the country and exploring the landmarks. "The road will be our home" Jake says. Alicia responds sitting next to him, "We'll just drive forever, right? Perhaps we'll go to Europe someday or Asia like Japan, drive around there. Maybe a moment with just the two of us? Both look at each other. Jake responds with a smile, "We'll see."

Being this far on the journey driving for a couple of months, Jake & Alicia develop chemistry. Both love driving and share their struggles; while Jake had been through worst, he doesn't completely tell his story to her. Still, since their drive to the East Coast they hung out the most together out of there crew, even more than Grease who was Jake's new best friend and who apparently had an interest on Alicia before him. Alicia still rejects Grease and continues to stay only friends. As for Jake, while feeling like they're more than just partners/friends, they don't feel ready to tell how they feel about each other, hinting with one another. Moments later, they stop to rest after crossing the state border into Texas filling up their cars and their stomachs, stopping at Waskom.

With few more hours of driving transitioning from trees to tallgrass prairies, they reach Dallas Texas before sundown. But almost before heading into the city, they get a run in on a group of drivers with one leading in a familiar Pagani supercar. It was Vince, attempting to deter/threaten Jake and his crew from taking Texas as well as the South. To make them more uneasy, he even states that Logan was here in the region, leading elite drivers to protect the businesses being sabotage by the Outcasts bringing in firepower. Vince knew the 5-10 Outcasts were responsible, suspecting Jake as well as Dwayne being involved in jobs as well. He would have Logan to kill Jake and his friends and the rest of the Outcasts if he wanted, as well as overthrowing the V8 who let the Outcasts to part take on the faction war becoming a civil war to 5-10 crews supporting the trafficking businesses. Dwayne takes responsibility ordering the Outcasts anyway despite Logan knowing already. With no power to blacklist them, all Vince could do is hope for them to fail in races, driving off with others following behind him. It was clear to Jake that Vince is beginning to run scared coming this close to take the South. Logan was also being threatened as Outcasts continue to destroy his trade in the region, blaming Dwayne and eventually Jake for leading them despite other leaders (There own V6s) within the 5-10 Outcasts now calling the shots, making Dwayne just an Icon to them. For the next week they get down to racing in the area.

Being the biggest state of the South, there were hundreds of challenges that the crew could take. While mostly focusing in the city, they take on challenges out of city limits in the prairies also involving dirt. Going out there also brought attention from the crews of the 5-10 Outcasts once again for assistance by stopping 5-10 drug runners heading out to export while leaving out crates in the area for pickup. The time to strike was before sunrise; they get into raid specs once again and wait to pounce under darkness. Keeping lights off they spot the runners also in raids and drive out of the bushes to give chase. Other Outcasts crews were there to hunt as they stop the runners including interrogating them of their dropped off products. Sunlight was barely lighting the sky as Jake and his crew now using headlights went out to destroy the crates. Unfortunately, while doing so they also get hunted by hired drivers to protect the crates including buyers. They destroy most of the crates by running them over as they make their escape before the sun appears heading on the empty roads and fleeing the scene.

The racing, time trials, and challenges continue in the city of Dallas, while also dealing with more cops driving in Dodge Chargers going after them in every intersection. That was the risk the crew had to take going for a quicker path to race the Dallas V2. By this point they were use to being chased by police, even able to outrun in perf specs to where not even their chargers could keep up. Despite also dealing with police choppers and spike strip roadblocks, it was no match. This would give them more reputation on both sides of the 5-10s and are able to complete enough races/challenges faster than the other cities. As they prepare to meet the V2, something unexpected happens. Vince, the V4 of the south wanted to race them right away, bypassing a crew race against the V2. Vince couldn't stand them winning every race including battling the cops in the city at the same time. Logan's drug businesses in the southern states were also being shut down by the Outcasts as Logan himself wanted to stop them here, counting on Vince to end it by racing Jake's crew and crushing them on The Rush. The Rush for the South would be the longest race they'll run so far, starting tomorrow noon.

Vince and the defeated V2s aside from Dallas prepare to race Jake & crew including Dwayne on what was a 1300 mile race back to Miami, possibly a 3 to 4 day race including sleep and gas stops on the way. The V2s were given the best possible supercars to race while Vince still races his Huayra perf spec. 5-10 crews get around near an intersection somewhere in Downtown for the start of the race with this time the two crews starting on opposite sides while going down the same street on a green light. While holding up traffic, they immediately start before cops all over the city start showing up. Staring face to face with Jake and the rest in front of him on the other side, Vince vows that he'll reach his crew first to Miami for Logan, even if he has to push his crew over night without rest and be hundreds of miles ahead. Jake and his side will make sure that will not happen. The light turns green as both crews bump each other out of the intersection and down the same street heading out of Dallas. The Rush for the South begins.


	10. 4th Stage, South (Part 2)

**Rewritten: 6/13/18**

Both crews separate going different routes out of Texas and back the way they came. Every minute counts as well as speed, both were determined to reach Miami as fast as possible taking little time for rest and extra gas. From day and night they speed down the highways and passing the checkpoint towns. Jake's crew push themselves by drafting all the way while not stressing out their cars by redlining the needle. Despite determination driving for 8 to 10 hours straight, keeping their hunger down by quick snacks at stations, the crew would eventually feel exhaustion as well as feeling sore from sitting nonstop. They would sleep for only at least 4 hours at motels, keeping their energy in the day by drinking energy drinks bought from gas stops. Alicia, being the only one not driving would have the most energy, napping at times and keeping track of time/miles driven. While 2 days have passed, they finally cross the Florida border with less than 700 miles left and possibly 9 to 8 hours of more driving to go. Looking at the GPS they were neck in neck with Vince's crew who were taking a path across Alabama while Jake and his crew took the way they came sticking near the Gulf of Mexico. Despite the tiredness and keeping awake with the caffeine, they keep going for another whole day, taking only one last stop for quick food and gas. They were almost there.

The grueling nature of The Rush now gets to the crew, yet somehow they were still attentive of the road ahead. Making the 75 going down, they realize they were a few miles behind Vince's crew on the same route, trying once again to slipstream in order to catch up. What can only slow down Vince was a traffic jam, and sure enough Jake's crew gets their wish. Almost reaching Orlando they get caught up on a traffic surge going into the city. Both crews were stuck in the congestion as they figure out which alternate route they could take. Looking at their GPSs and traffic readings there were two paths of the freeway to take. The Spessard L. Holland Toll Road had no traffic congestion but had a longer path going down to Melbourne on the 95. Florida's Turnpike Toll, which is what they were on, would continue on the congestion until going out of city limits but was still the quickest route. Vince takes his crew to Spessard into Orlando while Jake makes the decision of staying on the same freeway. His crew takes his direction as they continue riding out the congestion, unsure if this was the right choice as he made and hope for the best. Jake trusted his gut including Alicia sitting next to him.

The rush hour continues on as the crew was feeling nervous that Jake made the wrong decision. Vince's crew on the map was speeding through their path while Jake's was still stuck in traffic. Jake had a feeling it will clear up, and sure enough it does as they leave the city limits. They immediately start slipstreaming as they get a burst of energy to try getting ahead of Vince's crew entering the 95 as they pass Port St Lucie, Alicia's birthplace. She thinks about her father going pass it, even mentioning it to Jake while feeling almost upset about it. With a few miles left, they realize they were ahead of Vince's crew. Not worrying about stressing their cars they slipstream one last time, redlining their needles. They were this close from winning, keeping their speed while Vince slowly catches up to them. They were meters away from the finish in Downtown as 5-10 crews were waiting for the finishing crew. They were bumping each other again to the finish with Vince desperately shoving Jake on the oncoming lane. Jake thinks fast by slowing down and pitting Vince, avoiding an oncoming car as he sees Vince spinning out uncontrollably and slamming his Huarya on parked cars. Because of this dumb move despite Vince's crew crossing first in some positions, Jake's crew still wins with all four of his crew making it to the finish.

Everyone including civilians look back at Vince's wreck. He survives but loses his car by his own mistake. Jake and the rest look back as well, but they show no shock or sympathy as he tried to kill Jake including Alicia by shoving him towards an oncoming car. Jake was a menace to him but more so to Logan; the closer they got, the more desperate their opponents become. They leave the area immediately, already proving their win to the 5-10s and are able to move on. By now the crew was exhausted, not thinking about leaving out of the region and instead get sleep at a nearby motel. Alicia however, wanted to see her uncle including the new car. Jake takes her back to the shop wanting to see it himself, unaware that they were being followed.

By this time the sun has already set. As they got there the garage door was open, seeing that the shop has not yet closed. Jake drives inside as they see the new car in front of them, getting out and taking a look. Alicia was stunned and excited. The car was a new yellow Lotus Exige S along with new perf spec upgrades. It was small just like her; a perfect choice with a lot of power put in to it, fitted with a body kit and a large spoiler for down force. As she walks around it she couldn't believe it was hers. While they didn't know yet, it looked obvious including being the only car there. Jake gives a big hug for her excitement, lifting her up as they giggled to their enjoyment. They begin to look at each other gazing deep into their eyes. Continuing to stare, they slowly lure their heads together about to share a kiss. Suddenly they hear a car engine noise approaching the garage. Jake recognizes the revving sounds as the noise got louder. They froze realizing what it was.

What drove in the garage was a red LaFerrari, and coming out was Logan in the flesh. The two did not expect to see him, almost scared of what he was going to do as he approached them.

 **Logan starts talking:** _"Well well, isn't this a surprise. So this is where you went to, huh?"_

 **Alicia was startled:** _"Logan? I.. I."_

 **Logan:** _"You leave me back in LA, and what do I see? You holding on to this chump while almost locking lips together._ (Looks at Jake) _What?_ _Isn't this what you wanted, kid? Meeting me face to face? Well now you got it._

 **Jake:** _"Funny, cause I didn't expect you to come here wanting to race me. Was waiting for me too long for ya?"_

 **Logan:** _"I thought I busted you back in LA. And from what I heard, you've been pretty busy taking down posers up in the Midwest, let alone the East Coast. Tell me, what is it exactly are you doing going around the whole United States for?"_

 **Jake Responds:** _"You owe me a fair race, Logan. I know you bribed the cops on me, gave them the slip. And you stole my car from me."_

 **Logan:** " _You said it yourself, kid. If I win, I get to keep your car. So I may have told the cops on our little race path. What can I say, money talks. As for your ride, I gotta say, you did a fine job tuning it for me. This baby helped me conquer all of the West Coast. Got me where I am today. Thank you for losing the race for me. Heheheh."_

 **Jake:** _"I want that car back, Logan. That's all I'm saying. You may have shut down the Streetrats, ran out all my drivers, took away my city and putting me in jail. To be honest I could care less anymore. But cheating a race for my car, that's a whole new low for streetracing punks like you"_

 **Logan:** _"Why do you care if I don't play by the rules? When you race with the 5-10s you do whatever it takes to get on top."_

 **Jake:** _"Oh like killing Carson's crew back in Indiana? Stabbing his back so you could take his place?"_

 **Logan chuckles:** _"Aw shucks kid, you got me. That so called leader of the '5-10 Outcasts' thinks he could turn around the motorclub by having his drivers destroy all the deals this club has made. Heh, doesn't realize that this club was made from the ground up to traffic goods all around the country. You and that chump are just wasting your time changing nothing. Even if the Outcasts win there will still be players making it big for themselves. The last V8 never had anything to do with all this, it was already established from the start. It wasn't always about streetracing like he said, kid. That whole 'It's all about driving only' bullsh*t is all a f*cking joke. The 5-10s always thrived on making business, illegal cash, and getting rid of the weak or rats that slow us down. That's always how it worked while streetracing is just our way of pastime. There will always be corruption, what matters is trying to survive. You don't even know the whole story about the true 5-10s do you? Survival of the fittest, kid. Survival, of, the fittest. And as for you sweetheart,_ (Alicia) _I don't suppose this was the reason you left me."_

 **Alicia:** _"You lied to me, Logan. You never told me what the 5-10s were really about, that you wanted to have power, and you killed people for it."_

 **Logan:** " _I gave you a choice, babe. You could have driven away while you still could back in Detroit before doing that job. You earned your ink for it, and now you're betraying that ink. So why did you stick with my guys all this time, huh?_

 **Alicia confesses:** _"Because I thought I fell in love with you. The first time I saw you here in this exact place I thought you would be that guy I would drive around the country with. It was the only opportunity I had. All that time I thought you cared about me."_

 **Logan:** " _sigh, Some women just jump the gun when they fall in love for the first time."_

 **Alicia continues:** _"But then I realized what kind of guy you were, what I was doing while driving with you. I didn't know what I was driving for, until it was told to me back in Las Vegas. After Los Angeles I didn't want any of it no more and was the reason why I bailed out Jake to give him another chance. I told him what you planned out and told him to run away. We both came to Dwayne to settle all this."_

 **Logan:** " _So, that traitor told you to run then. Just when I thought you wanted to move on from me._ (Pulls out handgun and sets) _Heh, to tell you the truth I didn't care one single thing about you or your life, babe. All you were was just a little trophy to me, something for me to screw one day. And I never thought it would be like this."_ (Points gun at the two)

 **Suddenly a voice comes in:** _"I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

Behind Logan was Alicia's uncle, also pointing a handgun at him.

 **Uncle:** _"Drop that gun or it's you who'll be screwed."_

 **Logan just smiles holding his hands up. Uncle continues:** _"I want you to walk back to your car and never come near my shop or my niece ever again."_

 **Logan:** _"What is this? You're having your uncle to try protecting you? Fine then. You win this round. You want your car back kid? Come and get it once you reach the West Coast, that is unless the Mountain States don't kick you and your crew's asses on the way over._ (Walking backwards) _It's a whole new battleground you two, be ready for that. And as for you and your uncle,_ (Alicia) _be prepared for what's coming to ya._ (Gets in car and closes door with window open) _Tell your crew I was here."_

Logan gets in the LeFerrari while Uncle was still pointing the gun at him as he drives out of the garage. Once he was gone, Uncle puts down his gun as Alicia rushes to hug him for saving them while also questioning where he got the handgun. Uncle immediately tells her to get far away from here not knowing what Logan could be up to and keeping her safe. Alicia didn't want to leave him almost wanting him to come along, but Uncle needed to run the business, not worried what might happen. He gives her the keys to the Exige, sitting inside it for the first time and starting it up. As Jake went back to his Camaro, all Uncle could tell him was to protect and take care of Alicia, making sure nothing bad happens to her. Jake promises as he gets in and drives off with Alicia following behind. They head back to the motel where the rest of the crew was at, telling what happened.

The crew was shocked when they heard Logan had followed the two back to the shop. They assumed Logan saw the finished race as well as his driver wrecking out and failing to beat them. Things were heating up seeing that Logan almost attempted to kill off Jake as well as Alicia, finding out they got out of LA together as well as teaming up with Dwayne and the 5-10 Outcasts. He still believed the Outcast could change things around, but even he thought Logan did somewhat have a point. Dwayne confirms he will leave them once Logan is out of the picture and for Jake to get his car back, not wanting to do with them anymore and let them go on without him hoping to find a new leader. They get some needed sleep and move out the next morning.

The next day they prepare to leave, knowing it was gonna be a very long drive. However they had one solution. They plan on taking an auto train halfway across the US, giving them time off from driving as well as keeping their cars in shape having them transported as well. While it was costly they plan to put their money together buying themselves each a ticket. The deal was settled as they now head alittle farther up in Miami to find the nearest train station possibly waiting for hours on a train to carry them and their cars. However as they went up the way crossing Alicia's shop they discover something bad.

There was a plume of smoke near from them as they expected the worst crossing over the shop. Unfortunately they were proven right as they saw the shop going up in flames. They stop right near the shop as Alicia quickly jumps out of her car shouting for her uncle. The fire department was yet to be there as Alicia panics that her uncle was still inside. Not wanting to wait, Jake and Dwayne attempt to run inside going through the front entrance to look for him while Grease and Aaron try to comfort Alicia, scared for her uncle's life. Inside the building the shop was engulfed in smoke as the two had trouble seeing as well as breathing. As they tried calling for him while the flames muffled their voices, they hear a faint yell upstairs. They run up as they get caught by a wall of fire through the doorways looking for the room where the uncle was at. As they call for him again shoving away debris, they hear him in one of the rooms. They find the door to him that was wedged somehow as they clear it up and rushed inside. They find him on the floor trapped in a windowless room choking on the fumes as they try to help him up to get him out of the doorway. Unfortunately on the way out the stairway was now completely in flames as they were now trapped themselves. J & D try to find another way out looking through the rooms finding a window that leads to a fire escape. They break the glass and make their way out.

Meanwhile Alicia was still panicking to where her and the rest start to think that J & D were trapped inside while the flames from outside got bigger even blocking the way they came in. suddenly coming out of an alleyway they spot the two as well as Uncle being carried out being covered in black ash. Alicia runs to them to support until finally the department had arrived to put out the blaze and bring Alicia's uncle to paramedics. They give him an oxygen tank/mask as he sits behind the medic vehicle, searching for burns. The crew comes to meet him, wondering what happened including Alicia in tears. All Uncle could say was that he woke up smelling smoke and was trapped in his bedroom/office. The alarm to the building didn't set of including the sprinkler system, thinking it must of gotten tampered with as well as the door being wedged. Without any thought they assumed who might of started the fire, and sure enough Alicia got a voice mail on her phone.

It was Logan, gloating at the crew as well as reminding Alicia about what he said last night. Somehow he got inside the shop and set up everything to start a fire from the inside as well as trapping Uncle in the room. Judging by how he planned this out and getting inside without setting off alarms, it was very clear that he did this same type of thing before. Logan knew how to break in shops/garages in the past to burglarize car parts/electronics, and with Alicia's shop it was no different than the ones he broke into, setting it ablaze. As the fire was finally extinguished, Alicia looks back in devastation. All the hard work they put inside, selling and holding the upgrades they had were now all gone. Alicia breaks down for her uncle, only for Jake as well as Grease to stand by her giving her something to hold on to and apologizing. Grease was actually angered for her. To Jake however it just gave him a flashback to how his old crew's cars were also set in flames by another huge punk; it felt too similar to him as he too was also furious. By now most of the crew wanted Logan's head as he took away each of what was important to them. There were only two regions left to conquer; it's either drive or drive trying from here on out


	11. 5th Stage, Mountain States (Part 1)

**Rewritten: 6/18/18**

What was unexpected on their way to a local train station to travel out west in Miami, Jake and crew were stopped on their tracks after witnessing Alicia's shop go up in flames, leaving her uncle with nowhere else to go and losing the family business. While they told him to come with them he refuses to leave the state. He rather stay behind to clean up the mess, whatever was left at least. Hoping to cover the insurance, he wanted to rebuild the shop as much as he could, staying at an inn for the time being to retrace his steps and inform his employees of what happened. Alicia wanted to stay behind to aid her uncle, thinking she would be better off staying to support him rather than going out in the west with her crew. Jake didn't want to leave without her, but her uncle agrees with what she said thinking it would get too dangerous especially confronting Logan back at the west coast. As much as she wanted to go she had no choice. She apologizes to them, thinking this will be the last time she'll drive with them. Alicia gives them all a hug including Jake, hoping they can do it without her. As they walk back to their cars, Jake suddenly comes back to her, getting her attention. Telling her that if he doesn't come back, he decides to gives her one thing. Jake gives her a lip to lip kiss lasting for a few seconds, it was the first time they've kissed on the journey. As he lets go and heads back to his car catching up with the rest, Alicia quietly says goodbye to him.

The crew reaches the Miami Train Station not too far from where they were only for them to wait some more by getting their tickets as well as waiting for an auto train to transport their cars. Waiting for a few hours there was finally an auto train to take their cars including themselves to the west. Even though they would rather drive, they rather find a quicker way over as well as resting themselves and their vehicles. The train was ready to leave with them inside, looking back at Miami one last time and prepare for a different kind of Journey on rails instead of road. They plan to stop at Santa Fe New Mexico and drive off from there.

On their way stopping from city to city, town to town they reach out in the open just sitting by their assigned train seats and just look out their windows viewing the scenery passing by. Despite Alicia not sitting along, Jake sat next to Grease throughout this journey while the rest had their own individual seats. It takes them days to cross the US. They stop at other stations, pass through towns or cities, but most of the time they were passing through fields, hills and eventually mountains. As they pass further through Texas the green prairies begin to turn yellow. Closer and closer the green grass starts to disappear as well as trees with nothing but lone bushes here and there. Eventually they begin to see desert getting close to the state border. By the time they crossed over to New Mexico, they were officially in the Mountain States region. While still in the middle of nowhere crossing more miles, they eventually hit rockier hills and tall trees going through mountains. Right now, they wanted to just stop the train and drive on the nearest road, excited to drive on this kind of terrain. While they were only getting a glimpse of what the region has to offer, it was clear that this will be the most exciting region the crew will be driving so far. It was a shame for them that Alicia was missing out, but actually, she had already experienced it driving with Logan & crew, taking the Route 66. The crew eventually makes it to Santa Fe.

Meanwhile back in Miami as days passed, Alicia and her uncle had been staying at a hotel all this time. They pretty much had no home at the moment. While they had family in the US, they were out of state. Uncle was still filling out documentations for the business, possibly moving to another location in or out of the state, yet there was no case at the moment. As for Alicia, ever since the crew left her behind, she started to feel ill a few days later. There were times where she didn't want to eat or do anything for a whole day even with her uncle aside from driving; all she was now thinking about was Jake after receiving that kiss from him feeling a spark. For the past days it bothered her. No matter what she does he was somehow on her mind, imagining him, thinking of talking to him, remembering the times they were on the road as well as meeting back in LA. As she tried talking to her uncle about it, her uncle knew what she was feeling. Alicia was feeling lovesick, she was in love with Jake as he pointed it out yet there was nothing he could do about it, even suggesting that she should have went with them despite agreeing she shouldn't. He also suggested calling him but she thought it wasn't a good idea. Alicia started to regret her decision to stay yet she wanted to give her uncle company. Even if she didn't receive the kiss she started to like him more and more during the months they've driven around the country, talking to him including hanging out the most when visiting the cities and stops. Unlike Logan who she thought she loved, Jake felt like the one who really cared and connected with her. She tries to not think about it too much and tries to help out her uncle.

(Transitioning) Back out west after getting off the auto train with their cars, the crew drives a couple more miles till nightfall. They pass through Albuquerque which was one of the major spots for their next rivaling faction "The Snakes". They keep moving however crossing through open desert on what is known as the famous Route 66. They pass by a couple of lone gas station filling up at one of them as well as receiving partial souvenirs. Though wanting to drive through the real experience, they continue to take the old Route 66 path rather than the 40 interstate passing over Laguna Pueblo. While it wasn't as exciting as they expected it was only partial of what it has to offer. The sun already sets as they get close to Gallup, stopping at an inn out of town including a diner close by. They were still under 500 miles from their destination of Las Vegas, while they wanted to get there as fast as possible, it was too tempting to take the regular roads rather than the interstate. Still trying to get rid of the bitter taste after leaving Miami, the crew decided "Why the hell not?" and take the long way over the next morning just to enjoy themselves on open road. It would take them 8 hours rather than 6, crossing over Arizona as well as Utah until reaching the Nevada border.

Taking the long way turned out to be a great Idea to Jake and the others as they experience more of the rocky desert landscapes going through Arizona. Once again, they were the only ones on the road taking the 98. They saw nothing but red rock mountains, mixed with greenery of trees and bushes as well as a pure blue sky. They pass through the Colorado River on the Navajo Bridge, giving them a peek of the canyon that would only lead down to the majestic Grand Canyon National Park. Still going through the 89A road there was lots more to be seen for the crew as they now head through more rocky and greener landscapes heading through Jacob Lake, taking a small stop there for gas. There were still long ways to go yet the crew were enjoying every minute of it. It was still a shame to them that Alicia couldn't experience it along with them as the sun setting gave the desert landscape a more beautiful view. They finally get back on an interstate, taking the I-15 which now leads them to Las Vegas. They make it there by nightfall seeing the neon lit skyline out in the distance.

The crew enters the city at possibly the right time of day getting off the freeway and down the road to the Las Vegas Strip. Lights, casinos, and adverts litter all around them as they start thinking about trying out the casinos and clubs with Jake & Aaron being the most tempted on gambling & music, while Grease would rather see shows and Dwayne not being too interested, focusing on what they were here for. They were suddenly greeted by crews from the 5-10 Outcasts as they lead them to the location where they needed to go. Dwayne suddenly remembers where they were headed as there was a spot where the 5-10s get their specific vehicles from, west from the strip. Where they head to was what looked to be an occupied backlot for stunt/offroad cars used for shows/arenas, but inside closed gates was something different. Inside the gate was a hidden Dealer/Workshop for the 5-10s storing all of their raid spec and offroad race vehicles. This was the place where the crews buy their cars for raid jobs/races around the US and was also the place where the Outcasts got their raid cars for Jake's crew to do the jobs all this time. As long as they had the 5-10 mark regardless, they were able to buy them in secrecy for a cheap price depending on level, and luckily for Jake's crew, Dwayne still had his ink to be approved.

The Outcasts crew that led them there gave them all temporary starter cars to own until leaving the region, knowing that they were going to need them for the qualifier that the 5-10 Snakes will host outside the city. Races and challenges in the region will mostly be off-road as this was a requirement that the crew needs in order to be let in the qualifier. They get their own raid spec cars; Jake gets a Ford Mustang 2014. Carson gets a Chevy Camaro1969. Grease gets a Volkswagen Touareg NF and Aaron gets a Ruf 3400K. The off-road vehicles were specially modified to keep up with any driver for these races. As they received more info from the Outcasts that led them to the area, they get the location of the meetup starting tomorrow afternoon. The qualifier was happening up in the Charleston Mountains west of Vegas as the crew plans to head there the next day. While there was no time to practice their new vehicles, they were pretty much use to it already.

The next day they head out of the city and went up to Charleston, but instead of the roads they now take the desert terrain riding their raid vehicles. They leave their other cars back at an HQ controlled by the 5-10 Outcasts as they won't be needing them till heading for the next city in the region. They bounce and rock through the desert until reaching the Kyle Canyon Road leading up to the mountain. On the way they also pass across other racers heading their direction going through greenery of trees. Because it was around the winter season at this point, the farther they head up showed some snow still on the ground yet none was on the trees that were melted off in the afternoon sun. They went on a gravel trail that leads them to a parking area where the 5-10 drivers were meeting. Tents were set up with other raid vehicles filling the spot yet this was no festival. As the crew got out to meet at a circle, they see the V4 of the Mountain States standing in the middle. Once again it was another of Logan's crew drivers and Jake's other opponent from LA, Isaac Rojas. However, instead of a Koenigsegg it was an actual race buggy. The crew awaits to challenge the others heading higher up.

The qualifier was much different than the qualifiers from the past regions aside from different specs of vehicles. Instead of a tournament it was just one race with all faction crews starting from higher ground of the mountain and ending down at the bottom heading out of Charleston. The first crew to make it to the bottom gets to move on around the Nevada region to complete races and to face the first V2. While it seemed a very quick race, there were dozens of obstacles down the gravel trail. Trees, rocks bumps, etc. were the main obstacles to avoid. In past qualifiers, most crew would never make it to the bottom giving the reason there was only one sprint race. It was all about surviving environments when it came to off-road racing. Jake and his crew line up with the rest of the faction crews up on the very top of Charleston. Below there was not a specific path as it was up to the crews to find their way down without wrapping their vehicles around a tree or flip out on a single rock. Crews had to carefully go through the forest. If one driver from a crew gets stuck or wrecks out, they can still finish without him/her but need most of their crew to finish in order to get a possible win down the mountain. A flare gets fired in the air signaling the racers to go, as dozens of raid vehicles spread out going down taking their own ways. One of them right away flips their car over on a small bump down, showing how easy it is to screw up in this race. Jake's crew carefully sticks together down the mountain.

A number of racers disappear through the trees going their own path. Jake leads his crew much like he did in the past jobs as he weaves through the trees, avoids rocks & bumps and finds an open path down avoiding thicker forests. Some drivers get eliminated in back of them even in front witnessing a driver losing control and head straight for a tree wrecking his/her car. This was a very hazardous race to Jake's crew, one risk could really screw them over especially after just getting their raid specs in Vegas. They take their time and not rush their way down. Even if a crew finishes first or second after, having a full crew make it will guarantee a win unless one manages to make it first. Many drivers don't make it down as the they now reach the gravel trail they went up from and take it all the way down back on the road. One crew was ahead but it was unclear if all in one crew was together. Jake's crew was spread out while taking the trail/road. Still communicating on radios they keep track on who's still driving. A few miles down the road they hit desert with rocky hills surrounding them still. They see the finish ahead with another flare signaling the finish line. A number of drivers had already crossed, but which crew made it down with all four? Jake makes it down with all of his crew seconds after him. Eventually, all surviving drivers make it down, and out of all factions, two full crews make it down with Jake's being the victor, able to move on with the challenges around the state.

 **Progression: Mountain States**

The Mountain States region was the largest out of the others. Because raid racing was popular here, most of the races/challenges were spread out of the city with road racing being rare in cities and open highways. Because of this it would take days perhaps weeks to complete the acquired number to race the V2, taking Jake's crew hundreds of miles out in the state. Races took place out in open deserts, hilltops, canyons, mountains, even snow in some areas with no boundaries or paths to take. As so, Jake's crew starts off on paved road races/challenges on the first week using their perf specs in Vegas or outside. The next week already heading into the new year (2016) they drive out into the open Nevada Great Basin Desert.

Heading out there meant easily getting stranded. With little road drive on and hardly any gas stops or motels, the crew packs up with gas canisters, food/water as well as sleeping bags and camp fire kits to prepare to face the Backlands of America. If lucky they would cross by lone motels and gas stations, but it was unlikely since they didn't take the main roads. To the crew it was a modern wild west taking raids instead of horses challenging other racers out there. Most of the challenges were uphill climbs including trials going through open dirt trails. Doing them at night was more risky, relying on their extra headlights and the moon to find their way around the paths. When it came to doing Jobs for the 5-10 Outcasts, they were mostly transport missions picking up stranded racers who wrecked or dried up on gas, transporting them to a nearby location. Their GPSs would also lose signal as the crew now relies on old fashion methods to navigate the region. (Maps, Compasses) Despite the difficulties they faced out there, they complete enough races/challenges to meet the Las Vegas V2, making their way back.

As they head back to Vegas during early morning, the LV V2 sends them a message to meet with their raid specs not in the city but outside heading east. The V2 challenges them at the Valley of Fire State Park for a long terrain crew race mixing paved road, dirt and mud going through a dry rocky river as part of their path as well as a dirt track going through a mining yard. The race would end at Echo Bay near Lake Mead. The crew sets a waypoint and immediately heads there for the challenge. When they got to the meeting location, the sky was covered by thick grey clouds, almost storm like resulting in rain which could lead to rolling on mud later on in the race. They meet up with the V2 and his crew, prepared with their lineup of raid vehicles. Right away the sky starts drizzling as the two crews line up near the Silica Dome roundabout parking road and prepare for a slick road race up the Fire Canyon Road until they reach the dry riverbed near the Fire Wave Landmark. Once again a flare signals the drivers to start moving.

The first two miles on the slick road was the only easy section of the race with both crews still staying together until the river section. They drop down to the riverbed running over rocky and barely muddy terrain all the way through. There were large rocks scattered on the path making it easy for the vehicles to pop and turn over on their side or top. To make it more difficult, it had started raining all the way covering the whole trail full of mud and getting on the racers' windshields. The rest of the way was now off limits to civilians but that doesn't stop the drivers whatsoever. They went through slowly with the V2's crew leading as Jake's still sticks with them behind, going on for another 3 miles of winding turns, mud and rocks until reaching an actual dirt road heading down the mining field. Rain still pours down making the mud road more stickier for the two crews heading into the area. They go around a route in the area before heading up a hill taking a way out. Part of Jake's crew takes lead with the V2's in mid position sandwiching them now exiting out on to the Overton Power Access Road down a much narrower, bumpier dirt road down. It was here where the race officially starts.

Another dirt path takes the two crews down a 15 to 20 mile route to Echo Bay as they start pushing their raid vehicles up to top speed on long straight dirt roads through the terrain. At first they stumble through chicane turns but since they could go through off road they bypass them all cutting through small streams, splashing through rain water already filling up the rivers. Some of them they jumped over, others they almost wipe out on by steeper drops, forcing to slow down on sections. After crossing those streams they now reach a long straight narrow dirt trail. There was still more obstacles ahead of them; more river streams, chicanes, steep hills to get around and jumping over main roads as well as a tiny canyon going through the Valley of Fire Wash and other large dry rivers, forcing them to take the dirt path down and up without dropping in. Jake's crew still leads by two drivers while the rest still fall behind a number of yards. The obstacles still continue long way till eventually the sun starts to break through the grey clouds as Grease and Carson who fell behind catch up on the last half of the race. Just a couple miles left including crossing over the Calico Wash, Jake's crew had a chance to win now with G & D taking the middle. They hit the Echo Bay Road as the parking lot few meters down was the final checkpoint. Jake's crew wins with two drivers of the V2's crew coming in last, winning the state of Nevada for the 5-10 Outcast and for them to move on to the next city. The V2 gives up Las Vegas easily, proving a fair race.

The crew heads back to Las Vegas to switch over to their perf spec cars to travel down to the next city. As for their raid vehicles, washed up back at the HQ, the 5-10 Outcasts would give them transports, having some of their drivers take their cars on 2 medium size car carriers on a specific route. Where the crew was heading next was back in Arizona taking on Phoenix as their next city. While the region was large, there were not that many major cities to control there. Cities like Las Vegas, Phoenix, Tucson, Albuquerque, Denver, and Salt Lake City were the only choices to choose as the crew chooses the closest cities before reaching the West Coast. They would leave the next day, but not until doing one last job in the city first.

The crew gets info for their task as they needed to break out a valued driver being taken by one of Logan's 5-10s out of the region and into the West. While there was no description on the person for the crew, it was important to break him out as he had intel on their rival's big business ring in the West Coast involving exports on high value stolen cars. The Outcasts needed these cars for the crew to face the races/challenges in the West Coast as Logan, the V4 of the region had the dealers locked down for every 5-10 Outcasts that comes there in preparation for their arrival. Jake's crew is gonna need them if they want to enter the next region, as it was a new spec of car to require. Logan is banning 5-10 drivers racing for the Outcasts for the WC qualifier regardless what the V8 says, but with Jake and the rest they'll have a free ticket in as long as they had the specific spec that they need to take from them, going up against the 5-10 Bears on their own. Logan was trying to make it hard for them now; if they wanted that car spec from the region they might as well try taking some from him, but needed to find them. This driver they needed to break out may have the answer.

Jake's crew sets out on their own raid vehicles heading for the location near Goodsprings. By this time it was evening hours as the crew gets there. As they pass through the small town and through the mountains taking the Sandy Valley Road, they spot what looks to be a black armored truck heading out west just a few miles from the state border. The crew gets a positive ID of the vehicle as they work together on how to stop this vehicle without really injuring the captured driver inside. The crew has an idea to try and turn over the truck, but it was tricky to pull off. Taking their chances, Jake orders Dwayne, Grease, and Aaron, to get in front of the truck. They were in a certain position as one took the left side while two took right side. As they all pass the truck, Jake orders the go ahead with all three drifting towards each other in front of the truck and flash their headlights, missing one another. This freaks out the truck driver, punching the breaks to avoid crashing while also being blinded. The truck steers left as Jake makes a shunt on its back corner, causing the truck to flip on its side skidding to a stop. It was unknown at this point if the captured driver in the back was alright. The crew gets out in masks and tries busting the back doors open, finding the driver inside with a bag over his head and arms tied. Carson looks for the truck driver up front, finding him unconscious. Before the truck driver could wake up, they immediately take the captive driver away on one of their vehicles still with the bag over. They find a spot back over the mountain to untie him.

Already dark, the crew stops at a flat hilltop to untie the driver. The driver wonders what was going on as they take him out of Greases car, having the only co-seat. Jake with his mask off takes the bag off the driver's head and reveals who it was. Jake was in shock.

 **The driver recognizes him:** "Jake?"

 **Jake:** "..Maxwell?"

Right away they gave each other bro hugs, surprised to meet each other again.

 **Jake:** "Where the hell have you been all this time, dude?"

 **Grease questions Jake:** "You know this Guy?"

 **Jake:** "He's my best friend, man. My vice president of the StreetRats. (To Max) But.. how did the 5-10s capture you in the first place?

 **Maxwell:** "I knew about their shipments, knew of their trade routes. The Streetrats got in touch with these old 5-10 drivers calling themselves Outcasts and say they could use me to disrupt their exports. Next thing I knew while driving out on my own to Vegas I got caught up by Logan's drivers. They captured me as I got over the state border, didn't want me to get to them.

 **Jake:** "The StreetRats are still around?"

 **Maxwell:** "Yeah, well, some of us. We're only a small group now, allying with the Outcasts to rebuild our MC. Ho.. How did you even find me?"

 **Jake:** "The same guys that sent me. They're helping me battle the 5-10s, told my crew to find you out here, dude."

 **Maxwell:** "My god. All this time I thought you were in prison or something. How did you..?"

 **Jake:** It's a long story, bruh. I'll tell you on the way back, tell you where I've been."

The crew takes Maxwell back to the Outcasts' HQ. While on the way, Jake tells him the whole story. How he met his crew, what states he went to, who was involved, and how they were going to take down Logan. Jake introduces his team, mentioning Alicia who was unfortunately not with them. For almost half a year since LA, Jake and Max were separated, reuniting again as well as hearing news of bringing back their motorclub together again in helping from the Outcasts. Maxwell gets to meet the man who started it all, talking to Dwayne. While the 5-10s will still be around, new leadership will be taking place under the Outcasts, promising to give the StreetRats another chance and giving back their territory of Los Angeles until Logan's faction is defeated in the region. Maxwell hopes to see Logan get locked up as he tried doing to his former MC President.

(Transitioning) Meanwhile back In Miami, few days before Jake & crew met the LV V2, Alicia was still living at the hotel with her uncle. While her uncle got back the insurance money, it wasn't enough to completely rebuild the shop back in Wynwood yet still able to buy back all equipment. Uncle had to find another location but there was no property available in the area. He continues to search online while Alicia almost gives up on him while still feeling regret for staying. One night she started dreaming of Jake being there with her coming back from the west, she wakes up moments later while being hold in his arms as he just vanishes in the dark motel room with her just sitting on the bed holding the air. She then checks her phone for her crew but there were no messages. Seeing that her uncle was still asleep on the other bed, it was then she got up, puts on some clothes jacket and boots and attempts to leave on her own out west. Leaving her uncle a note she quietly walks out and to her car, only to have a fight with second thoughts and her heart, having a moment. It was around 3AM as she hears street racers' roaring engines in the distance as well as having a group of racers pass by her street. She makes up her mind and decides to leave, listening to her heart. She drives off into the night.

Her Uncle wakes up in the early morning only to see that his niece had disappeared from her bed. All he found was a note saying she was heading west on her own hoping also her uncle will find a property without her. While he was disappointed, he understood her feelings, strong enough to have her travel thousands of miles by herself just to get back to her crew though mostly for Jake. Transitioning to Alicia, she drives her Exige S down the highway with the morning sun in back of her, finding her way to the Mountain States region. It would take her days to reach where her crew would be.


	12. 5th Stage, Mountain States (Part 2)

**Rewritten: 6/17/18**

Back out west after rescuing their driver turning out to be an old friend of Jake's, the crew heads back to Vegas and waits for the next day to set out to Phoenix Arizona. With nothing else to do at the moment, they took advantage of their time and head out to the strip to see a show, eat at a high class restaurant, as well as gamble at one of the Strip Casinos. They have a fun time for one night in Las Vegas until heading back to HQ for rest and head down the next day.

Despite just meeting Maxwell again, he unfortunately couldn't go with Jake & crew to Arizona. He stays behind to help the 5-10 Outcasts and would call Jakes crew for any information on the exports being transported by Logan's 5-10s. They load up their raid vehicles on back of the two loaders and proceed to head out, heading southeast. The trip would take half a day if not running into any traffic. The crew goes for another desert run, taking them around 5 to 6 hours taking the US routes. They cross the state border crossing the Hoover Dam, yet another Landmark the crew would pass through in the region. Not dealing with trouble on the way they make it to Phoenix on time and set up a temporary HQ at an abandon warehouse, storing their raid vehicles there. Wasting no time as the sun already set in the evening, they go for a few challenges in the city in their perf vehicles. For the first time in the region they get attention by city cops as usual, ending the night with one race with local 5-10s in the area. The next day they set out in their raid vehicles heading out of city limits.

The races/challenges in the state were the same as Nevada, getting stranded in open desert and dealing with transporting drivers to areas in the state. Not all terrain was full on desert however; the crew drives through more hills/mountains east of Phoenix as well as going through forests areas in Apache Sitgreaves, entering races as well as camping out there. Majority of races/challenges took them more in greener, mountainous areas of Arizona to where they decide to enter road races on their perf specs in areas like Slide Rock SP and Surveyor Canyon further up racing on the 89A road. It was a beautiful route to take, surrounded by mix of pine forests and rocky buttes/canyons of Sedona Arizona. However, that was nothing compared to the next region in the state. Up north from them was the Grand Canyon National Park. It was a raid driver's paradise taking a road that showed a vast canyon region that would go on for miles and steep cliffs going down hundreds of feet. The canyon was too steep for a raid vehicle, yet there was a dirt road that could lead them down below, facing the danger of driving off cliffs taking hairpin turns on the edges of the canyon. Before long still in the area, they complete enough races/challenges to face the Phoenix V2. She was already in the area to meet them as their crew race path would be on the same dirt road going down the canyon, only this time they're going down the path at night.

The Grand Canyon was almost pitched black at night hours, having no moon to light up some of the terrain. Over two weeks of racing, this was where Jake & crew were about to face-off, possibly facing instant death by falling down in the dark canyon below. The two crews meet at a parking lot at the Desert View campgrounds. There was no lighting on the lot using their vehicle headlights to meet face to face. The female V2 had a few screws loose addicted to the danger that comes ahead going down at the bottom. While it was a short race, the risks were very high. All the crews had to do was make it down to the Colorado River. First crew to make it down there wins Arizona, simple as that. As Jake's crew swallows their anxiety, they get in to their vehicles and prepare to race.

A bright flare sets the race in motion with the two crews sticking to a dirt road that goes down into the canyon. Relying on their headlights and or drivers leading up front, the racers run across the canyon edges in complete darkness. The crews would barely hang around the edges in turns, missing from falling to their deaths by just inches as well as centimeters. Despite this clear danger, the V2 was not afraid to play dirty, cutting off one of Jake's drivers to run off the cliffs. They stayed focused on the dirt path and wait for their shots to pass without running off the V2's drivers themselves. The race felt long but was only a couple miles of dirt path. The adrenalin rush Jake & crew got makes them push harder for the front position, but as so the V2 was willing to take risky moves like cutting off hairpin turns and drop a few feet on the route below blindly, giving the thought that this driver has driven on here for a long time knowing where to cut paths even in total darkness. Jake follows behind taking the risks she took while racers in back continue staying on the route yards behind. It was mostly turning into a canyon duel between Jake and the V2 alone with just half a mile of dirt road to reach the Colorado. They fight for first position as the cliff hovering over the river approaches where the finish was located, showing two lamps marking the finish line. Between the shoving around fighting for first, Jake realizes that he doesn't need to place first needing his crew to finish before the V2's could. Somehow the V2 herself forgot all about it as Jake slowed down to the finish while the V2 kept going. Shockingly, she continues going as she foolishly jumps her car over the cliff and into the water river below. Jake couldn't believe what he saw, getting out and looking over the cliff. Eventually, his crew caught up with him and cross the line before the other crew did, only to see Jake almost in horror looking over the cliff. The V2's car was nowhere to be seen, until they saw the driver swim up from the river and climb out of it, laughing over the stunt. Jake's crew looks back at her from above, realizing how nuts she was by almost drowning in the river while still inside her vehicle. As her crew also looks back, they decide to give Jake's crew the win over Arizona with them reaching the line first. This was one crazy night they thought.

The crew was glad to be driving on flat open ground again almost killing themselves driving on the edge of the Grand Canyon. They head to an inn not too far from them, staying for the night until making a run back to Phoenix to get back their perf spec vehicles. They leave the inn the next day very early morning before the sun would rise. While going down a highway, Jake suddenly gets a car on phone seeing it was coming from Alicia. He was surprised seeing that it took her almost a month to finally call despite him also wanting to call her back but couldn't for some reason. Thinking she was still back in Miami he wonders what was going on, talking to her, only to realize she was here in the state, driven all the way out here alone to come back with her crew. Wondering where she was she answers that she wasn't far, somewhere on another highway. Jake tells her to head to Phoenix at a specific location, and if possible to look for 4 raid vehicles heading that direction. He hangs up and tells the crew the surprising news. Moments later as the sun was already on the desert horizon, the crew sees a small yellow car catching up with them in back. It was her, reuniting with her crew once again in a group of 5 as they all head back to the city together.

Eventually, they head back into the city and make it back to the warehouse to switch over vehicles. But once they got out of their cars they immediately approach Alicia, each giving her a hug including Jake.

 **Jake asks her:** "Why would you come all this way just to be with us again?"

 **She answers:** "I missed all of you guys, I missed being out here just driving with all of you.

 **Jake:** Just to come all the way out here?

 **Alicia:** It's not just that, Jake. You see… I don't know how to tell you this… but…(Alicia stands on her tip toes and just gives him a kiss, surprising Jake) ..I love you."

 **Jake smiles:** "Heh, You know… I wanted to tell you the same thing after I left."

 **Alicia:** "Well why couldn't you then? After you kissed me?"

 **Jake:** "Like you always say, it's complicated."

Both give big hugs as the crew witnesses them getting together at last.

 **Dwayne:** Heh, I knew those two would get together at some point.

Grease on the other had was kind of bothered, having a crush on her for quite some time, only for Aaron to realize and comment: "Hey, there's always other women like her, bud. You'll get your chance someday."

 **Grease replies looking down:** " _Sigh_..Well, at least we're still friends I guess."

 **Alicia sees how he felt, only to approach him:** "Oh don't get all bummed out, Grease, come here. ..How many times do I have to tell you?"

 **Grease:** "Nono It's cool, I understand. I'm happy that you got with him. I mean, it's not like I'm upset that you got taken again by a guy who happens to be my friend, right? Heheh.. eh.. Just this one time on the cheek, please."

 **Alicia rolls eyes:** "Oh not this again, Grease."

 **Grease:** "I'm not saying much. I promise I'll move on from ya and still be friends."

 **Alicia:** Grease, we went over this so many times and you always say the same thing. When are you ever gonna grow up and realize that? I'm never gonna kiss you, even on the cheek, not ever."

 **Grease:** "Come on, I cleaned my face this time. No oil grease at all."

 **Alicia:** "I said no, Grease. That's the last time."

 **Jake to Alicia:** "Oh Just give him one, I think he deserves some love from ya coming this far."

 **Alicia:** "Jake, friends don't give each other kisses. I like him, yes, but not in that way. I don't want to give him the wrong Idea."

 **Grease:** I'll give you free upgrades on your cars, anything, just this one time, I promise. Please?"

 **Jake:** "He said 'please'."

 **Alicia:** ...Ugh, ok, fine. But just this one time. (Alicia brings his head towards her and gives one small kiss on Grease's cheek, despite not feeling comfortable about it) Now, for the hundredth time, can we just be friends and friends only?"

 **Grease replies in some shock:** "...Can I have another one?"

 **Alicia chuckles abit:** "I only did it cause Jake said so. You're lucky I find you very sweet and funny, otherwise I would stop being your friend long ago. No more, you promised."

 **Grease:** "So.. you still like me then?"

 **Alicia:** " _sigh_ , How could I not?" (Gives him a hug, only for him to make a small lovestruck face)

 **Jake:** "We're not just friends, guys. We're a family. We always stick together, (Looks at Alicia) and we never drive alone. We have only one region to conquer until we reach the West Coast. It's only gonna get harder, team. Now let's move out, pronto."

While they were about to set out going up north to Utah, they get a call back from Maxwell down in Las Vegas. A car shipment was discovered heading their direction and their chance of getting it was starting right now. Alicia questions who that was, only for Jake to tell her on the way of what happened more than a week ago. The raid vehicles were already loaded on the auto loaders as they head out of Phoenix for Max to give them details on the shipment's location. They were about to make a detour of the path they were originally going to take, sending them instead out all the way to Monument Valley.

Taking them around 5 to 6 hours they were still crossing through a grassland desert until the crew sees a couple of mesas/buttes out in the distance. While already passing through Kayenta taking the US 163, they were almost close to the valley itself including the state border. By now the sun was already shining west in the afternoon as the crew drives along the straight highway out in open desert and seeing the iconic mesa structures get closer every mile they took. Surprisingly there was snow in the region as half of the rock formations were covered in white ice mixed with the red rock. Once the crew crossed the state border into Utah they were officially in Monument Valley Navajo Tribal Park. From there they meet other crews from the 5-10 Outcasts as they were briefed over the situation. Max talks over Jake's crew as they were going to need their raid vehicles for the job, stopping at a dirt parking lot to unload their cars. Alicia of course didn't have one as the crews offered her a raid vehicle to help out. The Outcasts crews in the area go over the plan.

There were 3 vehicles carrying 3 spec vehicles needed for the West Coast while also guarded by a number of drivers. The vehicles were what looked to be rally trucks on the outside. However, these trucks were specially modified on the inside, converted into auto loaders to sneak across the open desert away from authorities. While their transports were meant to be in secret, the Outcasts got a hold of their routes thanks to Maxwell of the surviving StreetRats. What was planned was to hijack the two trucks with the cars inside while also dealing with drivers protecting the shipments. Unlike the jobs before hand, more than a dozen Outcasts drivers were involved preparing for a possible "Motorstorm" style raid. Thing was however, the crews came early. Jake's crew would have to wait out overnight in the blistering cold, sitting around a campfire in thick Navajo pattern blankets given by the crews. While Jake told half of his backstory to Alicia, holding her in his arms to keep warm, he now tells his whole story to everyone, even taking turns telling their own stories while Grease attempts to tell a scary story just to entertain. Eventually, they get some rest, only for Jake & Alicia to spend little time lying together now as a couple gazing at the stars.

The sun was barely rising as the crews now set off and prepare to ambush the trucks crossing through. Scouts were positioned on top of one of the mesas as they eventually spot a group of drivers and the trucks going across the Outcasts' position. Jake's crew as well as others hid behind mesas or rocks waiting to strike. As the trucks got close they get the signal to drive out and give chase. Certain Outcasts crews took care of the drivers defending the trucks while crews including Jake's went for the trucks. A co-driver was in one of the vehicles as his/her job was to somehow jump/climb onto the trucks as the driver tries to get close from behind or right side. While doing so, the aggressors clear a way for them. Despite the bumpy movements the co drivers manage to stay on using hooks. They attempt to break the right door window and try to open it to get inside the co-seat, fighting the driver for control and pushing him/her out the left side. However, some of the defending drivers manage to get to the vehicles hijacking the trucks and knock them out before the passenger could jump on. Grease was one of the backup drivers carrying a passenger as it was now his turn to get his passenger on the truck. His crew sticks around him to veer off defending drivers.

Between it all, a number of raid vehicles were being taken out of commission from both sides. So far the Outcasts had hijacked 2 out of the 3 trucks leaving only one to take as every vehicle put their focus on the last truck. The defenders group up to try and take out Grease carrying a passenger to jump on the truck. After fighting off drivers who got too close and keeping up, the passenger was able to hook on to the truck. The truck driver got desperate as he maneuvered side to side trying to shake off the person as well as scraping him off on oncoming rocks. As the truck driver looks at the mirror on the right side he thought he had knocked off the passenger, when suddenly the left door open with the passenger pulling out the truck driver and throwing him onto the dirt. The passenger gives the call on radio that the last truck is now taken. The roles are now turn as the Outcasts were now the ones defending the trucks as remaining corrupt 5-10s attempt to run them down. Jake's crew guards the last truck taking out any drivers getting close. Eventually the drivers gave up chasing, having no way to get the trucks back failing the transport. The 5-10 Outcasts make a drive back to their hold out spot avoiding any outside drivers following. Surviving Outcasts including Jake & crew get out taking a closer look at the taken rally trucks and dismantling one to confirm their catch. Jake was surprised of what he saw.

What was inside the disguised loader was a genuine race car, branded with sponsors and race numbers as well as full on circuit racing modifications. What they acquired were circuit spec vehicles; only the elite drivers of the 5-10s could get a hold of these, having a secret underground car tuner established in Los Angeles using an abandon wind tunnel as their facility. This was nothing new to the 5-10s as circuit specs were owned by the top tiers of the motorclub and were used during the Showdown in LA few months back. Somehow Logan and his remaining corrupt 5-10 crews got a hold of the facility to upgrade and sell these cars to members in the country as well as outside, possibly making millions on exporting. The Outcasts were banned to drive/own these cars in terms with Logan's 5-10 MC faction. These vehicles were going to be given to Jake and his crew to drive in the events of the West Coast. Every 5-10 Outcasts in the country was now relying on them considering they weren't part of the them. However, they needed an MC to help win a number of challenges rather than taking on all of them on their own, possibly taking them months to do so. On the other hand, their intelligence, Maxwell, was reviving/building up the StreetRats MC to take back LA alone. Despite being independent from the 5-10s, Max had already made a deal with the V8 not long ago. If they could defeat Logan's 5-10 Bears in the Region, the 5-10 Outcasts will take over the West Coast, but will give Los Angeles to the StreetRats once again, not moving in to their territory once the takeover is done. Maxwell was currently recruiting drivers as well as getting back their old ones. Jake would be glad to make his new crew part of the team. However, there was still work to be done in the Mountain States region. They get back to their perf spec cars and continue driving up to Salt Lake City, bringing along a group of crews speeding up the highways.

This was yet another experience to Jake & crew as they were now leading numbers of drivers to the next city. While Dwayne was the driver they were following, it was Jake giving the commands and directions showing his leadership. In some specs to the 5-10s, Jake would be a good V4 in the MC, proving his experience in the other regions. Despite being given the offer to join the 5-10s to control a region, it was hard to choose considering he promised his crew that they will not do anything for the 5-10s, specifically the Outcasts after defeating Logan, going their own ways or joining back with the StreetRats MC controlling Los Angeles. Dwayne and Alicia, being former 5-10s would be honored to drive for the StreetRats as Jake's top crew. Even though Maxwell was now the current MC President, Max is willing to offer Jake back his title as MC President if he joins back. However, it was still undetermined to Jake's crew at the moment just discovering these offers. Will they join the 5-10s after all, the StreetRats, or drive independently on their own without controlling a region or a city, having the whole country for themselves to drive as a traveling crew. Jake had to think this through on his way to the west.


	13. 5th Stage, Mountain States (Part 3)

**Rewritten: 6/17/18**

The road to Salt Lake City drastically changes from desert to pine forest once the crew had crossed over the mountains of Price Canyon. 5 hours and 300 miles after leaving Monument Valley to crossing Tucker on the US-6 highway, Jake's crew and followers begin to see legitimate snow falling in the region. While they weren't crossing the highest mountains north of them, snow was able to be seen in the hills despite technically driving through desert still. Entering the city limits of Provo proved otherwise as they now see green grass on melted parts of the path. With another hour of driving and dealing with traffic once again on the I-15, they finally reach Salt Lake City, completely covered in snow. The roads were very slippery due to the ice-covered asphalt as the drivers were encourage to drift through intersections making it difficult to gain traction. Another HQ set by the 5-10 Outcasts was stationed west of the city as the drivers head there to station themselves. By this time, it was already at night, yet the snow-covered city brightens the night sky above. The crews were exhausted including Jake's; they immediately get some rest for the night and start their first week of races/challenges driving perf spec vehicles in/out of town.

Snow continues to fall in the next couple days as Jake's crew tackles the slippery roads of Salt Lake City including out in the mountain highways. They equip their perf specs with tires to handle the ice yet still dealt with sliding their cars. They adapt their drifting skills to the challenges around town as well as all 5-10 drivers in this winter season. Cops in the city wouldn't dare to chase after them on the ice roads not capable to drive in these conditions despite their best attempting to pursue the racers. Challenges like time trials and race lining were difficult to complete due to the ice as some were completed during times of Spring or Summer. The 5-10 Outcasts including Jake's do their best in the city, though going outside city limits was a different encounter. Still in perf specs, Jake & crew take on the Big Mountain Pass east of SLC on the UT-65. The road was closed off for civilians due to winter season but that didn't stop racers from heading up and taking on Ice drift racing. This was a very dangerous time to go up, but the crew was determined to take on the best 5-10 drivers in crew Touge battles in these conditions. The roads were narrow, but drivers kept it slow on the turns including straights. In all as expected, Jake's crew or at least he and Dwayne survive the battles while the rest of the crew spectate over their skilled driving on the ice. Just when they thought it was over, they still had another week's worth of challenges, this time going on raid specs farther out of SLC.

The crew now switches over to take on the thick snow off-road. Alicia doesn't get her own vehicle however and instead rides shot-gun with Grease in his Touareg NF. While they were yet to go farther out of SLC, one of their starting raid spec races/challenges led them out to the Bingham Canyon Mine southwest of the city. The mine was off limits, but of course that didn't stop racers from trespassing into the property. Using the gravel roads that were meant for the dump trucks to use, racers used it as their sprint race paths all around the area. Despite getting races/trials out of the mine with Jake's crew leading most, cops were called in the property and were prepared to chase out the off-road racers in their own off-road vehicles using Ford F150s. They were recent placement vehicles in the departments of the region, able to compete against the 5-10s' raid vehicles scattered in the Mountain States originally to go after traffickers for the MC at the time. They were ran out of the mine but still get pursued out in the snow. They run east and evade police going up afew mountains as well as a neighborhood in Eagle Crest Trailhead. Soon after they head to their next location up in Twin Peaks, and it was there where they hit the ski slopes.

The mountains were pure white with snow, even at night giving a dark blue shade by the moonlight above. There was one point of day that clouds covered the mountains entirely and where the crew begins their challenges. Seeing it was a skiing location, the hills hardly had any trees to run into, but instead had to avoid downhill skiers/boarders going through the slalom paths. The majority of challenges were uphill climbing and scramble trials, yet this proved difficult running their tires through very thick snow. After some struggle, the crew then faces another downhill race starting up at a closed ski jump and having drivers making their way down through a ski resorts and end it by going down Little Cottonwood Canyon Rd heading back to the suburbs of Sandy. The race was decently long, almost like a crew race Jake's crew would face with a city V2. However, that was gonna take place farther east in the higher rocky regions as they now prepare for an expedition to the Unita Mountains. They win the race once again.

The Unita Mountain range was the most breathtaking region Jake and his crew went through. Despite all of it covered in snow, the valleys gave a whole lot of room to drive around as well as frozen lakes to glide across with their heavy raid vehicles. The crew spends the next few days in the area, staying in warm rented cabins through the freezing nights. There were no roads, traffic, or cops to bother them except for other racers they were going to face. Challenges yet again were hillclimbs and scramble, but now there were raid vehicle time trials set in the valleys for them to break or reach close to against other racers. Races were also the same going through forests in the valleys as well in the hills.

Despite completing races in the region, back at the cabins Jake & crew would take time to enjoy themselves. Indoors at night without internet or TV, they would play table poker or other card games near the fireplace while drinking liquor at the same time having drunken conversations. Outside during the day, they head out to the frozen lakes just to fool around by ice drifting in circles trying to make the best donuts. Jake and Alicia also spend time together doing basic things in the snow like building snowmen or making snow angels. Grease would join in despite the two secretly wanting to be alone together but decide not to give him the cold shoulder and just spend time together like a group of friends. Aaron however, was the only one not enjoying the cold weather. Most of the time he stayed inside the cabins relaxing in his turtleneck sweater and drinking hot cocoa thinking of Miami on the tropical beaches rather than having snowballs being thrown at him by Grease, Jake, even Dwayne at one point poking fun at his cold misery. Dwayne on the other hand would join Aaron anyway, only to plan out events in the area and keeping the raid vehicles in shape not having time to mess around. When it came to heading out, the crew gets back into serious mode and continues conquering challenges until their meetup with the SLC V2 and his crew in the area. Sure enough, they get a message to meet up not too far from their cabin, abandoning it once they finished.

The crew meets the V2 at another part of the valley east of them near Kings Peak. By this time the sky was blue with the noon sun shining down on the pure white surface. The V2 and his crew had an uphill challenge for all drivers which almost sounded simple. The first crew with the most drivers to get over Kings Peak wins Utah. Jake thought it was a joke until he realized how very difficult it would be. The mountain was steep but not too steep from where they were starting from. They could get a raid vehicle over unless there was support using the tow hooks on their cars. The mountain was also littered with rocks which could be an advantage but one mess up could have one of them tumbling down from where they started. Drivers also needed to work/communicate together, finding a less steep path to get them over the other side signaling the finish. If one driver from each crew doesn't make it, they could continue up but having all four drivers over will guarantee a win to the crew that finishes first. To make this interesting though, each crew attach themselves with the cable hooks on their bumpers, able to reel or loosen with the heaviest driver leading. One screw up could have the whole crew tumbling down as they must not hold tight on the cables dragging down the lead driver or snap the cable entirely. They set themselves at the bottom, waiting for a flare to signal them to go and push forward. Both crews take it slow but have a speeding start to gain height on the slope.

This surprisingly was the riskiest race Jake's crew had gotten into, keeping their distance with the tow cables and only reel in if the lead gets over the mountain. Grease, along with Alicia on co-seat had the heaviest car which wasn't saying much as the crew counted on him to lead and keep moving up, gripping the rocky slopes without slipping. The V2's crew also stuck alongside with them reaching higher up. Their lead driver makes it over first but now the rest had to reel up using the lead as an anchor hanging over the other side of the slope. A few grueling moments later, Grease makes it over the edge as it was their turn to tighten their cables and reel their cars up. It was easy to snap the cable as they try not to pull too much of the combine weight with all 3 on slope pulling on the first cable. The driver taking last can be pulled up as the next lead driver on the slope tries to make it over. Aaron who was taking last, struggled to keep grip pulling Dwayne's raid car down as he struggled to gain movement. Dwayne reels his hook until tension started to break one of the fibers. Meanwhile the V2's crew left side was also dealing with the same situation as each was having their cables breaking fibers. Aaron gains grip on the rocks and pushes the gas while Dwayne loses his weight and also punches the pedal to move upward. Just a few meters left, Dwayne eventually makes it over leaving just Aaron to make it up, while the other crew had one last driver to make it up as well. It was all up to the last driver to bring it home.

The last drivers seemed to have the most struggle on the climb. They were slipping on rocks as well as not gaining speed to push up. Aaron only had a few meters left as he now reels his cable in to pull himself up. The driver left from him was not far off as both now have all crew drivers over the edge as they race to detach their cables on their hooks and start speeding down the slope. It was anyone's race as both were neck and neck on the way down taking big bumps on the rocks keeping themselves from rolling down. Suddenly, one of the drivers on the V2's crew takes it too hard and flips his car over, rolling down the hill. Unfortunately, Jake's crew also suffers the same fate as Dwayne loses it, slowing down but still flipping his Camaro down the slope. However, while taking damage on his vehicle, Dwayne was able to land on his wheels as he slowly makes his way down. The other driver however wasn't so lucky. The driver breaks an axle while landing on his wheels causing Jake's to make all the way down the valley despite Dwayne suffering damage. Both got knocked around but survive the rolling death cages, yet both lose their vehicles in the process. Jake's crew win the crew uphill challenge but were now a car short to face the V4 on the Mountain States Rush. They hope the 5-10 Outcasts could lend another vehicle back at the HQ as Carson rides along with Jake with no seat and drove back to Salt Lake City. The V2 meets up with the V4, Isaac, back at the city as well, waiting another day for The Rush.

Despite the enthusiasm, Dwayne's injuries start to affect him, suffering a minor concussion and other bruising from the flipping out back at Kings Peak. The adrenalin fades as he starts to feel sore as the crew got back and slept through the night. Either way, his raid vehicle was pretty much wrecked, not in condition to race on a possible 1000 mile race. Dwayne will still come along but won't race this time, leaving Alicia to now get back into it as the HQ now gives her a raid vehicle. Alicia surprisingly was given a raid spec 370z Fairlady, only to realize that it was her old car given the permanent upgrade for hers to keep again. The 5-10 Outcasts had kept her old vehicle, realizing her uncle decided not to sell the car at all. Her car got overhauled yet again, but it was not just her engine. She still had the red paint and vinyl's on it still recognizing it from exterior, but inside the interior was stripped apart leaving only a professional looking race dash and surrounded by a roll cage. She sits inside, ready to take on the road again or in this case now the off-road terrain. Dwayne now rides the co-seat with Grease as the crew prepares to head out to meet Isaac outside of the city.

The crews meet down in Provo east of Utah Lake. The V4, Isaac, including the defeated V2s were there to face Jake and his crew for the Mountain States Rush. When meeting face to face, Isaac knew they were involved in the hijackings of their circuit specs as well as Logan himself knowing about it, expecting them to take the cars. As they listened through phone speaker held up by Isaac. All Logan could say to Jake was to pass his last best driver again, and better come to the west coast with 5 circuit vehicles if they could get the last 2. By now he was testing the crew's abilities against his drivers. They don't know what Logan may have planned for them across the next region, but one thing's for certain they were expected to show up without the Outcasts backing them. Then again, Logan didn't mention the crew could be backed by the resurrected StreetRats. Jake had a plan for Logan as well; however, they must get passed Isaac first like he said. Isaac prepares them at an intersection close by. Some 5-10s were there to see the race take place as they line up again on opposite directions. Their race path… there was no race path except for the Checkpoint in Las Vegas and ending in Phoenix. Using their raid vehicles, they could take shortcuts through off-road terrain if desired. They could rest or get gas but must be sure to be the first crew to reach the last city checkpoint. With both sides now ready to take off, they wait for the intersection light to go green and launch out to the main road leading them out of the city. The race would go on for under 800 miles of driving from start to finish.

Once again Jake's crew went their own way as they take advantage of going off-road and taking specific roads through the mountains and going off-road again now crossing through desert. Looking at the GPS they looked to be leading Isaac's crew when reaching Vegas. Having an opportunity, they quickly fill up at a gas stop including filling on quick snacks and energy drinks as they plan to go the whole way without rest. It would take them another 5 hours to reach Phoenix Arizona taking both interstate and off-road paths finding a quick route down. Unfortunately, while going through the desert, Aaron driving the RUF 3400K gets a flat after going through a couple of sharp rocks and has been wearing out the tires ever since the crew got their raid cars. This was the last thing the crew needs as they quickly stop and replace the tire/wheel for Aaron. Dwayne looks at the GPS for Isaac's crew and oddly there were no blips of them on the map. The crew assumed it was a glitch while continuing to replace the wheel and got back to the race for another 3 hours. By this time, it was already sunset as they finish up and kept moving. The GPS still doesn't work for some reason as they couldn't tell if they were ahead or behind. They try and rush themselves, worried that they might be far behind, eventually making it to Phoenix and head for the finish checkpoint in the center of town.

As they reach closer to the finish, they see no drivers waiting for them, not even 5-10 Outcasts waiting to greet them. At first the crew thought they were in the wrong street, only to realize it was the right spot. There was no sign of Isaac or his drivers either. Jake thought something was not right, they park at a nearby parking lot, stepping out only to get an unsuspecting call by Logan himself. Jake puts it on speaker for others to listen showing Logan on screen.

 **Logan:** _"Sup posers. Congratulations to you and your piss-poor faction now dominating the Mountain States region. You're now free to drive anywhere you wish from this region to the East Coast. Was it worth it?"_

 **Jake:** " _What the hell is going on here, Logan? Where is everybody?"_

 **Logan:** _"I guess you and your crew didn't get the memo. The Rush has been cancelled for you, Kid. Isaac dropped out only to head back to L.A. including the other V4s while you chumps carried on like a bunch of clueless idiots. Heh, at least you could say you won the whole eastside region for those Outcasts punks."_

 **Jake:** " _So you're just gonna let go of this region for us then, give us the rest of the east part of the US just like that? Since when did you decide to give up what you worked for for the 5-10s?"_

 **Logan:** _"Like I said, Kid. It's all yours to drive around now. The rest of us don't need it anymore. You and the Outcasts already beat the factions in every territory, shutdown everything the 5-10s had worked for in those 4 regions. Took out the businesses I set up out in the south, you've done enough damage already. Every last 5-10 had already moved out west while the Outcasts now control everything from where you are. You punks wanted the whole US so bad for your weak faction, well you now got it. But the West Coast will still remain mine, Kid. I rule here, I control every driver that runs here making millions from businesses. Sure, you took out some of my businesses out south, but I make more selling cars rather than that dope and guns you destroyed out east."_

 **Dwayne interrupts:** _"The Outcasts are taking back everything including the West Coast, Logan. You and Shiv's work had done enough trouble for the 5-10s already."_

 **Logan:** _"heheheh, what a surprise that I would see your face again. Been a long time since I've talked to you, V2. Or should I say, traitor."_

 **Dwayne:** _"You're the one that's the traitor here as*hole, like the rest of you pieces of sh*t that ran the MC after V8 Dayton got shot 6 years ago._

 **Logan:** _"That V8 was a weak ass excuse of a leader for the 5-10s, Heh.. at least that's what Shiv said to me back when I met him, a cool guy I might asked. He made the 5-10s a whole lot better than what it was. You know, it was him that inspired me to join the MC to tell you the truth."_

 **Dwayne:** _"And I can see where you get your influences from. He killed the original V8 to get his rank, much how you tried to kill me to get mine. Only a true scum son of a bitch would betray the 5-10s. Well I ain't one of them, and you call me a traitor to the MC? Shiv got what came to him back in California, another Taylor became V8, and we've cleaned up his mess that he left behind, including yours."_

 **Logan:** _"And to that I say, bravo (Clapping in background) You and those Outcasts just destroyed your own MC's power and legacy throughout the whole country. And that new V8 will only make it worse. But what do I care. You, the Outcasts, and V8 will never get a hold of the West Coast. You can keep the rest of the United States all you want. As for the true 5-10s here, I'm their new V8 now. And If you want it, then come and get it. All you need is some circuit specs, and my guys will let you in. What are you waiting for? You still got 2 more vehicles left. You and those Outcasts go try to steal them if you can. I won't mind." (Hangs up)_

Meanwhile some drivers came around to meet Jake and the others in the area. One of the drivers was Maxwell, as he comes out of his vehicle to meet them. Max informs them that Logan's 5-10s have all left to the West Coast, only to find out Jake & crew had already got the message. The Outcasts have taken full control 4/5ths of the United States, leaving only now to enter the forbidden region. Jake needed two more circuit vehicles if they were going to be let in the West Coast. Already acquiring 3, they wonder how they were going to find the last 2. Maxwell was about to tell them that, finding the whereabouts of the final 2 vehicles only to tell them by next morning. As the day came, they get the details. These vehicles were about to be sent out to a buyer but were currently being test driven on a racetrack. It wasn't too late to take them. While the location of the vehicles was unknown, their test drivers had been spotted out in the Mojave Desert about to head to the location. The crew set out quickly to locate the drivers as Max also comes with them.

It takes them almost at noon to reach the Mojave as they located the test drivers in street specs on the highway. Jake's crew were still riding in raid specs as they go out to stop them. Despite fighting it out, they manage to take out both drivers and running them off the road, getting information out of them of the circuit cars' location. They get their IDs as well as Max and other drivers hold them until getting the vehicles. They were given race uniforms to disguise themselves including seeing out helmets to hide their faces. Jake and Dwayne would be the ones to take the vehicles being dropped off at the location. Their location was a newly built race track in the middle of the Mojave, not too far from Las Vegas. Grease and Max drop them off outside the parking lot for them to walk in the back entrances; it was up to them to drive out of there with the cars. Entering the track pits, they spotted the cars just waiting for them to be driven as they take them on to the track. Not giving themselves away they do a couple laps around the circuit until making their escape. Once they were called in, they find an opening leading them out to the parking lot, only to suddenly be spotted by black circuit vehicles chasing after them. It was Logan's 5-10 drivers seeing that he did mind them taking their cars after all by making it hard for them to escape. Being inside a circuit car for the first time, Jake and Dwayne get a first experience. The cars had fast acceleration and superb handling, taking turns through the track and getting use to the grip race tires driving out. They immediately call back Max that they had the vehicles, but Logan was on their case. They were told to head back to Las Vegas, losing their chasers in the city if they can and head to a hidden location. After losing the drivers they finally head back to store the cars.

Hiding out in another abandon parking complex, the Outcasts store the 5 circuit cars for Jake's crew to drive; only now they were needed to be repainted, taking them a couple of days. Meanwhile, Jake makes a call to Logan, keeping the number he left to them back in Phoenix. Jake waits for an answer.

 **Logan:** _"Well.. look who decided to call back. I heard you already stole those last two vehicles from me. Did you like what I set upped for ya on the way out? I would have told them to kill you on the spot. But then again, why not just run you off the road instead. Would be a lot funner"_

 **Jake:** _"Enough talk, Logan. We got your circuit rides, enough for my crew. And now we're finally coming after you. We're gonna settle things straight this time."_

 **Logan:** _"What makes you think I'll let you race me again? How do you know I won't just kill you once we meet face to face, huh?"_

 **Jake:** _"Why haven't you the last time?"_

 **Logan:** _"I would have put a bullet in you and your new girlfriend back in Miami. You only lucked out when I had a gun facing towards my head. I let you take the South, the Mountain States, whatever. But after what you faced out there, how determined you were to come all this way just to beat me, I must admit you got my impression again. You proved you could drive, Kid, and now I'm waiting to race your crew if you complete what I have set up over here, minus the Outcasts of course."_

 **Jake:** _"I'm not gonna bring the Outcasts to the West Coast like you said. You didn't say I could bring another group along however. You, your 5-10s against me and the StreetRats once again. They want a rematch. This time we all race each other as I expect it to be."_

 **Logan:** _"Hmm, very well them. But as I said, you got some specific races/challenges to do once you get here. It don't matter if your StreetRats beat all the races. If you say you're the best driver, I expect you to beat my records, my races, my rules. You and your crew do that, I'll let you race me along with the V4s. If we meet again I promise you this, I won't point a gun at ya this time, no bullsh*t. So what's it gonna be, Kid?"_

 **Jake:** _"I won't take that promise after last time. But I will race you, I will take back my LaFerrari, and I'll take the West Coast."_

 **Logan:** _"Heheheh. Ohh still crying for your car after all these months I see. My drivers will expect you to cross the state border to California, no Outcasts, just your 'StreetPests'. Don't be late."_

 **Jake:** _"I plan not to." (Hangs up)_

The circuit vehicles were already repainted and loaded onto auto loaders as well as their raid vehicles. Jake, his crew and the StreetRats MC lead by Maxwell all meet out in the Mojave to cross into the California border. After being out of the state for so long, Jake was now heading back to his home city of Los Angeles, finally coming back to familiar territory. From this point on there was no turning back after this.


	14. Final Stage, West Coast (Part 1)

**Rewritten: 6/10/18**

Jake's crew, as well as the resurrected StreetRats MC make their way down the I-15 freeway across the California border. It's been more than half a year ever since Jake had left the state, going back just felt like going back home despite being forbidden to come back until now. The StreetRats carried his crew's circuit vehicles in autoloaders as well as raid. No Outcasts driver was following them, or at least the drivers that have the 5-10 ink aside from Dwayne and Alicia. The drive to the state border didn't take long as they approach the border stop of Primm and cross forbidden territory. As expected crossing over, they were stopped by drivers of the 5-10 Bears guarding the border. To the drivers it was like being stopped by Border Patrol as they inspect what was inside the loaders including the drivers for their 5-10 marks. Any driver that supported the Outcasts was restricted on a newly built 5-10 network. 5-10s of the west coast were now keeping a watchful eye of street racers in the region like the cops themselves. However, this kind of security was not acceptable to the V8 of the old MC as Logan was taking a higher level of identifying their drivers that was too similar to law enforcement. Racers in this region didn't have much freedom ironically as if their V8 (Logan) was almost paranoid. The Outcasts were growing larger to where they now take the place of the old MC in the mid/east regions of the US. Because of this, having the reputation/hierarchy in the west, Logan had divided the MC in the West. Despite the large number of drivers & eastern territory supporting the Outcast as well as V8 Alex Taylor's leadership of the 5-10s, the west had more power with lesser drivers under V8 Logan's leadership. Alex would rather avoid a civil gang war with Logan's 5-10s. Making a deal with Dwayne back in the South including the Mountain States, he relies on Jake's crew to take the region for the Outcasts now officially the old 5-10 MC. Impressed by Jake's driving so far, Alex hopes his clan of drivers could move in to the West Coast in order to reunite the MC as one, overthrowing Logan's rule and ending all faction wars in the country in general.

As Logan's 5-10s finished expecting the trucks/drivers, knowing full well the circuit vehicles were stolen in the first place, they let them pass in the region, ordered to head their way to Los Angeles as they were planning on going anyway. It takes Jake/crew and the StreetRats 6 to 7 hours to reach the city limits. As they continue to drive through more desert until reaching Mediterranean climate in the region. By this time it was already evening as they head down the hill after crossing Victorville Valley and see the bright lights of San Bernardino in the distance. Continuing down on the 15, they were not heading for the city of Los Angeles, but instead west of San Bernardino to the Auto Club Speedway where the qualifier/meetup was taking place. Seeing how Jake and his crew was going to drive circuit vehicles, it was no surprise that they would be heading to a legal speedway to drive what was now their own vehicles on an actual circuit. Despite the long drive, they still had a lot of energy to take on the qualifier, giving them a step closer in racing Logan's territory across the region.

It was now turning 8:00 at night when they reached the parking lots of the speedway. It was an underground track meet as Jake & crew drive in the lot with the loaders behind them. There were many 5-10 drivers there to see or take part of the qualifier, and as expected they didn't look happy to see Jake and others coming in, cursing the name of the Outcasts. Despite not having them along other than Max's StreetRats, they parked their perf vehicles in the lot with the others, and prepare to meet who they expect to be Logan in the middle of the circle group in the lot proposing the qualifier. Sure enough as the crowd let them through, they see Logan in the middle as well as all the V4 drivers from the past regions, still looking upset and bitter of their losses from the region Rushes. The crew didn't look pleased as they approach Logan's crew in the center. In Jake, Dwayne, including Alicia's mind seeing him again they wanted to attack him for what he did, only realizing he had a number of bodyguards with handguns protecting him as he steps forward to talk.

 **Logan:** _"Well look who decided to join the party. Just in time to enter the qualifier for the big Face-Off. Your StreetPest won't help you here, kid. It's just you, your crew, against all the best 5-10 drivers here."_

 **Jake:** _"We beat the V2s and V4s all over this country. We proved we could drive, for this Face-Off it won't be so different from what we've gone through."_

 **Logan:** _"Is that so. You'll be sadly mistaking once your crew gets humiliated out of this region. It's a whole new kind of race, kid. Around here it's all about who is the top driver, the fastest crew in the West Coast, or in this case for you 5, it's all about survival. So.. You racing, or have you decide to bring my circuit rides back to me and call it quits instead?"_

 **Alicia:** _"We're not giving up on anything you throw at us."_

 **Dwayne:** _"We have your rides alright, but we aint giving them back."_

 **Jake:** _"These cars are for us to use. You refused to give the Outcasts some, so we took them off your hands."_

 **Logan:** _"You're relentless. You come crying to the Outcasts, came all this way, destroying my businesses, beating every crew and faction just to end up here. And for what, just to get your car back?"_

 **Jake:** _"I don't care about the damn car anymore. I came here for what you did to me, what you did to Carson, Alicia, all of my crew, and everyone that you betrayed from the 5-10s, the real 5-10s, like the Outcasts. As for the StreetRats, you owe them a rematch, including myself."_

 **Logan:** _"It's gonna take you a lot of miles and races until you catch up with me, kid. If your crew beats this qualifying race. you're gonna have to beat my challenges around California up to Washington, as well as a rematch for each of my crew and their own on specific race tracks in this region. Once again your StreetPests will serve no purpose here other than taking your rides around. It's just your crew, against my crew drivers and challenges, using every spec you have in your arsenal."_

 **Grease:** _"Heh, doesn't sound too hard."_

 **Logan:** _"Believe me, I'm not making this easy for all of your crew. My challenges will be tough to beat. All of them I've set myself with the fastest times that no 5-10 can beat. That'll prove who the best driver is, all leading up to the Final Rush for the West Coast. So, Kid, do you accept my Face-Off?"_

 **Jake:** _"I'm always ready, Logan. So is my crew. Expect me to meet you up north for one final race._

 **Logan:** _"We shall see, kid. (To crowd) Let the Face-Off begin."_

Race night was bought out to have lights lit up the speedway including the practice courses outside east. It was competing 5-10s against only Jake and his crew in circuit spec vehicles as the StreetRats that followed unload what the crew will be driving. The cars that the Outcasts took were at random; while getting details from Maxwell of where the cars were located, it was unknown what circuit cars they were. Already deciding back at Las Vegas the crew already made their decisions on who would drive each of the 5 vehicles. Surprisingly they got a hold of another Chevy Camaro, only this one was the new 2016 SS LT1 model fitted with a custom GT3 chassis originally meant for the 2014 model. Jake obviously takes the Camaro, painting it with the same color/stripes of his perf variant. Dwayne takes a blue 2010 Dodge Charger SRT-10 Circuit. Alicia takes a red Mini Cooper S Circuit. Grease takes a yellow Chevy Corvette ZR1 Circuit. And Aaron takes a carbon grey Mercedes SLS AMG (C197) Circuit. All of them were prepared to enter the speedway along with the other 5-10s and their circuit specs. The crew has a number of laps each going against a number of drivers on the course as they complete around 20 laps until driving in the pit lane for the next driver to take off. In total they have 100 laps around the speedway including the interior road course going against 25 of the best 5-10 regional drivers on a rolling start, starting in last place meters away from the driver in front. The last driver in Jake's crew must get past 1st place before 100 laps. If they win, they get to move on all around California to compete in Logan's challenges.

The race would take a long while as Jake's crew carefully makes a pass on each driver in a number of laps. Dwayne was the one to take the rolling start as the rest keep an eye and communicate in the pit lane. In order, Grease takes the second half, able to pass a decent number of drivers in his 20 laps. Third half Aaron takes as he overtakes a good amount of drivers coming upon the top 10 positions. Alicia however struggled to pass a good number of drivers, passing only 3 up to 5th position. Jake would take the last 20 laps to pass the other 4 drivers only these drivers were a good distance ahead as he focuses on getting the best line on the course, catching up with them. Only a couple laps left, Jake was left with one more driver. Just one last lap to pass he was only a few meters behind as the driver tries his hardest to prevent Jake from passing. It was to a point where they now start to bump each other for 1st position as they continue on the full straight. The driver tries to spin out Jake as it screws over both of them fighting for control with their vehicles fish tailing. Jake compensates by slowing down while the driver overcompensates by spinning out and on to the side barrier of the track and down on the grass, wrecking the car in the process. His crew sees the whole thing in fear of losing the whole race, but relieved as Jake corrects and continues to the finish, taking the win for his crew.

After seeing Jake had almost crashed his circuit vehicle it was clear that they must be very careful about their cars considering they were the only circuit specs they'll have for this region. Drivers here were aggressive, and seeing that the crew was a threat to the region considering Logan, he will possibly do whatever he can to have drivers in the area to not go easy on them in races, if so, try to wreck them out on purpose. Logan witnesses their win, thinking they got lucky, but he was confident that they won't be able to pass his challenges in the state up until reaching Washington. By now the crew was feeling exhausted. Getting their go ahead by Logan despite bitterness, they finally drive off with the StreetRats to find a place to rest, beginning the next day on yet another long journey around the west coast to try and dominate Logan's races/challenges.

 **Progression: West Coast**

Over the next month and a half, Jake and his crew tackle all of California to compete in Logan's showdown and entering his events all around. Their first week takes them all around Los Angeles, competing first in perf races/challenges in areas like West LA, Hollywood Hills and the coastal highway. This takes them for a circuit race down in Long Beach going against some of Logan's crew drivers and winning a decent long race.

They continue up north to San Francisco taking the coastal highway, even one moment stopping near a cliff to watch the sunset and stay at an inn. However, one of the areas they needed to visit for a circuit race was up in Laguna Seca at the Mazda Speedway. Using all their efforts for the weeks ahead, they pass events in the counties of San Francisco while rushing through the flat fields and open farms of Central Valley. They speed through challenges at the tall forest regions of Sequoia, climbed the mountain regions of Kings Canyon, Sierra, and Yosemite in raid specs, finishing most of the challenges up in northern California in more pine forest regions until reaching the state border of Oregon.

The crew goes through the same events around Oregon, ending it with circuit races in Oregon Raceway Park, and Portland International Raceway in the city itself. By this time, Logan was getting nervous as they were able to beat the tough challenges and records leading up to Washington. So much so, Logan has sent drivers to go after them on their ways of the events trying to destroy their only cars by attacking the loaders or wreck them out themselves in the vehicles they were driving, if possible to try and kill them in forms of accidents. The crew was on to him however, knowing full well he'll do whatever it takes to sabotage them or slow them down. Even during challenges drivers were trying to get in their way or blocking off paths to keep them from breaking Logan's records, but failed. The crew passes Oregon and continues upward reaching Seattle. Completing everything there despite setbacks and dealing with more saboteurs, they win the final circuit spec race at The Ridge Motorsports Park against Logan's crew drivers once again.

Logan was furious after getting a call that Jake and his crew had completed everything in the region, almost threatening to kill the drivers himself that failed to screw them over, forced to come to the conclusion of racing them for the whole West Coast. Logan gives them the call, angered of the news.

 **Logan:** _"I don't believe you!, How is it possible that you relentless pieces of sh*ts keep dominating every challenges thrown at you?! I'm calling all of you out, posers, especially you, kid. You wanna race me and my crew in the final Rush, then meet me at the docks of Seattle, tomorrow morning at 6. Get some sleep, cause I guarantee I will destroy you again."_

The crew was preparing for this moment, but they thought Logan could be setting them up for something considering how untrustworthy he could be. Maxwell of the StreetRats had something prepared incuding talking to Dwayne about it back at a temporary HQ. As the day came, Jake and his crew prepare to meet bringing along the StreetRats for backup. They set out at morning as Logan said to Port of Seattle near Harbor Island. As they came in they see groups of drivers with sour faces as their territory was now on the line. As the crew continues to roll in in their perf specs, they see Logan and his crew waiting with their perf specs including what was Jake's LaFerrari. Jake's come out of their cars to finally meet Logan face to face once again. Logan talks.

 **Logan:** _"So.. It's finally come to this them. If you think.. I will give you one last race.. for all this region, you'd be utterly mistaking, Kid."_

 **Jake:** " _It's time we settle this, Logan. Ain't no running from this if that's what you're thinking."_

 **Logan:** _"Heh, like I would give it up that easily. You already made a name for yourself. You beat every one of my challenges, and mastered every spec of class, driven around what this region had to offer, yet that isn't enough for ya. You wanted to race me, see me fall along with these 5-10 drivers all around you, and for what? This car? (Looking at Dwayne) His dead crew? (Looks at Alicia) Her shop? I can see it in all of your eyes. You all want my head on a stick after what I've done to all of you. Even if your crew does win, it's not gonna be enough for ya is it? You want to see me burn in hell for the people I've killed (Dwayne), robbed and ratted out, (Jake), or ruin their lives (Alicia). You think a race would fix all that, Kid?"_

 **Jake:** _"Believe me, I've met bigger as*holes before you. For all the sh*t I've been through in the past, I swore that I will not have that happen again, not lose anyone else, including ones I hold dear (Looks at Alicia). If I race you and win, after all the things you did to us.. you better damn well accept defeat."_

 **Logan:** _"And what happens if I don't?"_

 **Jake:** " _Then I'll make sure of it."_

 **Dwayne speaking to radio:** _"Drive on in."_

In the background a number of tire screeches could be heard at a distance until a crew of drivers start coming in as the drivers standing out let them through. What drives in leading that crew was a red Ferrari F40 perf spec leading a group of 5-10 drivers from the east including Outcasts. The F40's crew stop near the two as the driver coming out of it including a blond female (Roxanne) was the V8 himself, Alex Taylor. Along his crew was a veteran (Harry), another female (Alita) and another male driver (Vincent), as they all approach Logan and Jake.

 **Alex:** _"I heard there was a Face-Off going on here. And it's my job to lead the Final Rush."_

 **Logan:** _"Who let you in this region? You have no business bringing the Outcasts here unless you're asking for a war."_

 **Alex:** _"All I brought here are other 5-10 drivers, there is no Outcast around here"_

 **Logan:** _"Get Lost."_

 **Alex:** _"Is that a way to speak to a V8?"_

 **Logan:** _"Says you, poser, I'm the King V around here. I'm running this Rush here and I'm the one who decides what goes on."_

 **Alex** _ **:**_ _"Is That so? You got the ink to prove it?"_

 **Logan:** _"I don't need the ink to show that I am."_

 **Alita:** _"Really? Then who made you Big Eight them."_

 **Logan:** _"I did, sweetheart. The 5-10s here follow my orders only. So how's about all you back off out of here?"_

 **Alex:** " _There could only be one V8, V4. Every 5-10 knows that."_

 **Logan:** _"Heh, you got that right." (Draws handgun including his crew)_

Immediately Alex including drivers in back draw out there guns followed by Jake and Dwayne, knowing that this might happen. Jake holds his borrowed pistol right on Logan's temple.

 **Jake:** _"Don't you do it, Logan. You got twice the number of guns pointing right at you. There's no getting away from this."_

 **Logan:** _"You've set me up?"_

 **Jake:** _"Like I would trust you running this thing again? After what happened last time?"_

 **Logan:** _"Clever. But I swear I didn't bribe the cops this time."_

 **Jake:** _"So what was your plan then?"_

 **Logan:** " _Heh.. I have other ways to get rid of you down the line, and no one, not even other 5-10s would know what happen. Remember those guys that chased you down? Let's just say I may have put some bounties on you guys. If I had pointed out the route, they would know where you're heading. I'll call them off if you want. They'll only listen to a V8."_

 **Jake:** _"You're Scum. I would pull the trigger on you right now if I wanted to."_

 **Logan:** _"Then do it. Do that former V2 (Dwayne) a favor, including for your girl for setting fire on her business, like you and those Outcasts did to mine."_

 **Jake:** _"…Never. (draws down pistol) It's bad enough I've killed before, doing deeds for a leader that was as screwed up as you. I regret what I did, and I ain't going back to that sh*t again. We're drivers._ Are way of settling scores is to race. If you're a true leader you would follow that. All I see from you is a cheater, a traitor, and a killer, only for his own personal gains using everyone in your MC.

 **Alex begins to talk:** _"5-10s!... Let this be an example. This false leader had deceived all of you. The people he has worked with, the dishonored drivers who call themselves racers, only to divide our MC. They turn ourselves against each other, hiding secrets from lower tiers. The Outcasts are not our enemy. This crew who came all this way pose no threat to us or this region. All the things you've heard about them were lies told from this person here, including the V8 before me. The Outcasts are 5-10s, betrayed and ran out only to protect this MC from ourselves, corruption and deceit. They're brothers and sisters just like us, only doing what's right for the 5-10s. Like this driver had said, we settle our scores by racing here, I don't have to remind everyone again of what happened back in LA. As your true V8, I decide how races should go. But for this one, I'm letting these two crews decide. I'm just here to make sure it happens. If you agree with me, then say it."_

 **Dwayne:** _"I agree with you, V8."_

 **Alicia:** _"So would I" (Showing 5-10 tattoo)_

A number of drivers around the circle start to agree until the majority of them begin to cheer for Alex's speech. Logan was discredited in front of everyone as he now looks at Jake for the challenge.

 **Logan:** _"Well Kid, I hope you're happy. It's a race you want, then it's a race you'll get. No bullsh*t."_

 **Jake:** _"Either way if I win or lose, you've already been proven nothing, but taking my car back will only make it sweeter."_

 **Logan:** _"Oh, you want this car? You can take the West Coast along with these 5-10s all you want, but I'll still be keeping this ride in the end while you still keep that Camaro trash, unless you're up for risking it."_

 **Alicia steps up:** _"Jake, don't do it."_

 **Logan:** _"I'll put up this LaFerrari in play if you put up your Camaro. What do you say?"_

 **Jake:** _"I want all your crew's cars, putting up my crew's cars as well._

 **Alicia:** _"Jake?"_

Logan: Ho hoh, getting cocky again are you, kid."

 **Jake:** _"I wanna make sure you and your crew never drive again. The 5-10s don't need your kind of drivers in the MC."_

 **Alicia turns him around:** _"Jake, you don't have to do this. Just race for your car, don't put our cars on the line for this one race."_

 **Dwayne:** _"I'm down with that. (Walks Up) I want this piece of sh*t to lose everything, for my old crew."_

 **Alicia:** _"Well, I don't think Grease and Aaron would…"_

 **Aaron:** _"We could take them. (To Logan) We've beat your drivers before in their regions, we'll do it again."_

 **Grease:** _"Yeah, I can count on you guys. Let's show this punk what we're made of."_

 **Jake:** _"Alice?"_

 **Alicia Thinks:** _"…You know what, I'll do it, for my uncle. Those cars would be enough to sell and start his business over again."_

 **Jake:** _"That is why I'm doing this. (To Logan) How bout it, Logan? You're crew willing to risk it all?"_

 **Logan:** _"My crew will show you what they could do together. We're willing to race for pinks, but it'll be you losers that'll be losing your cars. From here all the way down back to Los Angeles. Portland and San Fran will be our checkpoints."_

 **Jake:** "I _t's settled them."_

 **Logan:** _"Prepare yourself, Kid."_

Both crews agreed for a crew pink slip race on the final Rush. V8 Alex Taylor and crew were the ones to hold all their pink slips until one crew reaches the LA finish first. Winners take all, losers walk away with nothing. They set up at the container lot with the majority of crews from the 5-10s watch the race fold out from the starting line. Maxwell and his StreetRats also watch as the two crews line up and prepare for a long race down south. Over 14 hundred miles of road possibly taking two to more than three days to complete if rest. Both crews make sure not to lag behind if decide to take some sleep, giving themselves two hours to rest at any stop they come by. As for traffic it was up to them how to get through it, no freeways/interstates except for the Coastal Highway.

The drivers were in place, revving the loud perf spec engines as crews cheer on all around them. The cars Jake's crew will be racing up against / racing for all super/hypercars while Jake's still raced on maxed tuned Sports/Hot Hatch/ 2 Muscles (Modern/Classic) and 1 Exotic. Their competitors, a McLaren F1 (Midwest V4), Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 (East Coast V4), Pagani Zonda F (South V4), Koenigsegg Agera R (Mountain States V4), and Logan's Ferrari LaFerrari. What looked to be very fast / difficult opponents, Jake's crew still remained confident. Alex would be the one to start the race using hand gestures. It was all or nothing for both crews. Alex waves down his arms as all drivers leave out of the docks and make their way down to LA. It will be the longest Rush Jake and crew will be racing including their last, hopefully not the very last race overall.


	15. Final Stage, West Coast (Conclusion)

**Rewritten: 6/10/18**

The crews make their way down south to the Oregon border, taking the 5 Interstate as their fast route. They try to stay separated, mostly from Jake's crew knowing how dirty Logan's drivers are, desperate to reach LA by any means necessary. By the time they reached Portland, the two crews officially split off taking different directions as Jake's heads down close to the coastline while Logan continues on the main highway, thinking it was still faster. Jake's side however were trying to avoid as much traffic as possible, using their GPS's to avoid congestion farther down from the 5. Despite taking a long way, they wanted to keep the pace moving, knowing Logan may be stupid enough to take his crew through the jam of vehicles, using their GPS's to find other ways that were quicker to them.

Jake's crew head through countryside fields near Corvallis and into the hill regions passing Philomath. Eventually they make their way through the thick tree roads of Siuslaw National Forest, almost enjoying the rush through national parks in the regions and peeking out on the green landscapes on roads with less trees. It was only by late afternoon they reached the coastal roads and pushed on from there. Keeping an eye on their current position on the GPS, Logan's crew was still siding with Jake's on the main highway still. It was only a matter of time until both need a gas stop, let alone some quick food while getting off to stand up after 6 hours of sitting. Every second counted as they stock up on energy drinks to keep the energy going, but sooner or later each crew have agreed with Alex's 5-10s on phone to take one power sleep if necessary.

Unfortunately for both, state troopers would find their trails along the way, giving pursuit down the roads being chased by Chevy Corvette C6 Stingray units. For Jake's it was more difficult to outrun the units, even after crossing the California border they still dealt with Stingrays followed by 2 helicopters and highway roadblocks with spike strips. They had no choice but to lose them out of the coastal highway and back into the large forests and small towns. They barely escape after outrunning them through Redwood State Park, despite dealing with park ranger units and only a single helicopter. Too much time was lost after the pursuit, away from the coastal highway and too far away from the 5 interstate. It already struck evening at this point as the forest roads became too dark for the crew to drive through. San Francisco was still hours away from their location, and they had to stop for at least some rest. Eventually, they find a small town between the mountains, finding what looked to be a house-like hotel in Willow Creek. They hid their cars away from the road and tried to get some sleep for less than 4 hours.

When the sky was barely lit, they set off once again taking a number of hours until reaching the San Francisco checkpoint. Getting another full tank of gas, it was now here on out to reach Los Angeles without stopping. The crew cross the Golden Gate Bridge and stay by the coast all the way down. At this point both crews were apart a number of miles taking the same path. Logan's was leading ahead, but Jake's continue to draft through the narrow road while swerving around traffic in both lanes. More hours would pass as the following crew gets closer to the leading pack. They already pass through Santa Barbara with the sun already setting out in the ocean as they now take the 101-highway leaving the coast and cutting through the hills passing Oxnard and Thousand Oaks. The night was already set as they pass between the last mountain under a tunnel and see the glowing lights of the LA skyline. Jake was now homing in on Logan's drivers, only a few miles away from the finish leading them to Griffith Observatory.

It was now all for nothing; both crews were tired, but they were not going to lose coming this far. The two now clash each other after getting off the freeway and finding their way up to Griffith park. At this point, Logan was not gonna take any chances, ordering his crew to run Jake's group off the road by any means necessary, even if they have to sacrifice their cars to do so. Jake's take immediate action, only for them to split off to different roads while Jake goes after Logan's Ferrari. Logan would call him on phone.

 **Logan:** _"It's come to this, StreetRat. One screw up and I'll be taking your cars away. You better hope your crew could avoid my drivers cause they won't be able to make it out of these streets once they're dealt with."_

 **Dwayne picks up:** _"Don't worry about us, Jake, just focus on taking that as*hole down. This is our only chance to defeat him."_

Jake and Logan were now reaching up the hills, having no idea if any of their drivers will make it. Jake was furiously staying close, keeping up with his own car as he tries to pass Logan at any given opportunity. Logan began ramming from the side, trying to spin out Jake's Camaro or run him off the path. The tunnel was almost coming up as they continue to trade paint while avoiding lone traffic vehicles coming down the hill. Meanwhile up at the observatory, Alex Taylor's 5-10s, including Maxwell were waiting for the drivers to reach the parking lot. They could hear the loud engines echo from the hills, knowing they were getting close but unsure who was leading. Maxwell anxiously waits for them to arrive.

The narrow tunnel was approaching as the two drivers were still stuck alongside each other. Suddenly the 5-10s up the hill contacts them of a car passing through from the other side as the two eventually broke off with Logan taking the lead approaching the tunnel. Jake however wasn't stupid enough to go full speed while Logan ignores the warning, even when Jake warned him on his end. Turns out Logan didn't trust the warning, thinking the 5-10s were now purposefully tricking him by letting Jake win and that the motorclub had already turned on him before leaving Seattle. It would be a big mistake.

 **Jake:** _"Logan, slow down, there's seriously a car going through that tunnel, you're gonna wreck!"_

 **Logan:** " _You're not fooling me, StreetRat, none of you will."_

Taking the tunnel at full speed, the oncoming car suddenly sees the Ferrari coming, getting spooked and actually getting in the way by immediately breaking in a panic. Logan also gets spooked, trying to avoid the car in the narrow tunnel but was too late. The car's back corner hits the LaFerrari going on the right side, causing Logan to flip while his front left tire gets buckled making a full 360 flip out of the tunnel with 5-10 crews witnessing it down the hill. Jake sees the crash from behind, braking on time almost hitting the traffic car in the tunnel with debris everywhere. The light smoke clears with the Ferrari showing out of the tunnel on its wheels, unable to move. Jake makes his way to the wreckage and slowly drives up to Logan, seeing his stolen car destroyed up close. Getting a glimpse of the inside, Jake sees Logan still alive but with his forehead bloodied and breathing heavily. Both would look at each other only for Logan to struggle saying one more thing.

 **Logan:** _"You can't.. beat… me. My crew.. will finish first."_

 **Jake responds:** _"Not without you they won't. (Contacts crew) Guys come in, where are you._

 **Alicia:** _"We're almost there, we managed lose Logan's drivers, but I'm afraid they're already ahead of us to the hill. You need to win this race."_

 **Jake:** _"You don't have to worry about that. Just make sure all of you make it up here. Avoid the tunnel and take the other route. Logan's finished."_

 **Alicia:** _"Wait.. What?"_

 **Jake:** _"Logan crashed out outside the tunnel. The Ferrari's toast, but we can still win this if all of you finish in one peace."_

 **Alicia:** _"We'll make it, Jake, and I'm sorry."_ (Ends)

 **Jake looks back at Logan:** _"Karma's a f*cking bitch aint it? It's only a matter of time until she got in your way someday, only to sacrifice my car for it. ..Maybe it was worth it."_ (Drives up to observatory to finish)

Jake reaches the parking lot to finish The Rush, leaving only all of his crew to finish soon after along with Logan's. While Alex's 5-10s and turned groups have celebrated Jake's crew's win, it was only a matter of time until cops figure out their location, getting a call from the driver that almost got hit by Logan's Ferrari. All the drivers split up and leave the area, only to find a safehouse located in Santa Monica where the old Streetrats HQ was located. The deal would be made the next day.

The old parking structure remains one of the 5-10 HQs in the west coast. With the V8, Alex Taylor inviting the crew inside, they lie low until the next day in the morning. 5-10 crews in the region would then meet up once again at the parking lot in Dodger Stadium, including Some 5-10 Outcasts being let in the state to take part of the meeting and deal. Jake and his crew would then meet with Logan's crew face to face to give up their vehicles, only for Logan to come in without the LaFerrari, being totaled up at Griffith Park. Still, Logan wanted to meet Jake one last time, limping and wearing a bandage on his forehead including other cuts around his body. Jake still wasn't too happy to meet him again including the rest of his crew. However, Logan would make a small smirk confronting Jake.

 **Logan:** _"Oh no, looks like I have no car to give back to you now. How irresponsible of me to crash it during our race. Your crew may have won my driver's cars, but I guess you're precious Ferrari aint included."_

 **Jake:** _"You know something, Logan? After what I've been through with my crew, all the locations I've came across and how much time and miles I've put on this Camaro. I could care less anymore that you crashed my LaFerrari. All that matters is seeing you losing everything in the end."_

 **Logan:** " _Heh, and so have you. You think you've won, StreetRat? All you did was remove me from the 5-10s and made them much weaker thanks to you Outcasts. You don't realize there're other factions and cartels in the country who are more powerful than the 5-10s, kid, that not even that chump over there (Alex) will be able to retake territories that you idiots left power vacuums for in the regions. So go ahead, drive freely like what you Outcasts want for this Motorclub, be defenseless once they start taking over. The 5-10s have now fallen I see."_

 **Alex Taylor walks in:** _"I'll make sure to deal with that when it comes, as of now, your crew will be giving up your cars. You're now banished from the 5-10 MC."_

 **Logan:** _"Whatever. I don't really care about driving anyway. Enjoy these cars, StreetRat, just remember what I said. Expect worse things to come your way. Let your reputation fester around the states for all I care. Others will soon come after you and your crew someday. And I'm not taking about racers._ " (Crew walks away in shame)

 **As they leave, Dwayne comments:** _"I would have executed that piece of sh*t, not letting him go."_

 **Jake:** _"I don't think he'll be bothering us again, Carson. He has no power anymore."_

 **Grease:** _"So… what now?"_

 **Alicia:** _"We're free, Grease. We can do whatever we want now. We can sell these cars to rebuild my uncle's shop back home."_

 **Grease:** _"You sure it'll be enough?"_

 **Aaron:** _"Those are multi-million-dollar cars together to sell, enough to at least get you started."_

 **Alicia:** " _Sigh_ … _it's gonna take a while to rebuild everything though, unless we find a new place to settle where street racing is active. I think Miami has found a new garage business by now. Competition will be tough."_

 **Jake thinks:** _"A lot of racing goes on here at night, at least I still think it does. If you're uncle doesn't mind moving all the way over here, he could find a garage to settle around town and give racers what they want. I heard the StreetRats are establishing back here and around Las Vagas. …I think we're done traveling out of state for now. Let's stay here for a while, earn ourselves some local reputation."_

 **Aaron:** _"I'm down with that."_

 **Grease:** _"Yeah, I'm already tired of sitting on my ass every eight hours straight anyways, I'm interested in checking this city out."_

 **Dwayne:** _"We need a temporary place to stay though. Perhaps renting an apartment or some sort. Our vehicles will need a place to be stored as well."_

 **Jake:** " _We can leave that to Max, should be here soon."_

 **Alicia approaches and holds her arms around him:** _"Are you sure that's what you want to do, Jake? What about our dream?"_

 **Jake:** _"That'll come soon, Baby. I guess I just feel homesick is all, but you're gonna love driving around here. I still know some good spots to race at."_

 **Alicia:** _"I love you."_

 **Jake:** _"You'll always will."_

 **Alex approaches:** _"Hey, you got a minute? Now I don't normally do this and I know you have other plans on your mind, but how would you like to keep in contact with us by being a 5-10 member?"_

 **Jake:** _"Me? But, I'm not an Outcast driver."_

 **Alex:** " _Jake, the 5-10s have restored order thanks to your efforts out in the other regions. You don't have to earn yourself our ink, but with your crew's reputation, we'll be glad to help you out in case you decide to leave out of state again. We'll offer you cars to drive and safehouses for you to stay at. Just give a call wherever you're at and the 5-10s in the region will be glad to support you."_

 **Jake:** _"Thanks, but I think we can handle ourselves. I think our former V2 could use a clean sweep by the way."_

 **Alex:** _"I'll see what I can do, even clean your girl's debts of any marks by the 5-10. None of us will ever bother your crew again."_ (MC leaves area)

 **Jake:** _"Thanks for everything"_ (waves goodbye as they drove off)

 **Alicia comments:** _"You know, this tattoo's gonna make me regret ever joining them, let alone hiding it in certain places. …But, … It'll always remind me of meeting all of you guys._

 **Dwayne:** _"You'll get use to it. Unfortunately for me I may have to stay out of public after all the things I've done in certain areas."_

 **Jake:** _"Oh come on, you think the cops are gonna notice you that easily."_

 **Dwayne:** _"You don't know how much I've been through all these years with this scar on my neck. Least your girl aint got a bad rep with hers."_

As the 5-10s now set off leaving the parking lot, Jake and his group take a moment looking out at the city skyline until Maxwell's StreetRats arrive with a few autoloaders to transport the extra vehicles. They wonder what the city could hold for them, now going back to local street racing while having Jake showing them around after going with the StreetRats MC. They would arrive at a garage east of Downtown near the LA River. For less than 2 years, this was their temporary new home and HQ. The cars were then sold off to an underground auction with the pink slips and keys receiving the amount they kind of expected. The money was transferred to Alicia's Uncle's account back in Miami, and in no time, he would find a location and foreclosure, heading to Las Vegas to open a new Multi-spec shop/garage.

As for LA, the crew will settle for awhile, until another possible event will have them going around the country once again.


End file.
